Song of Mine
by insanewelshangel
Summary: KaiRei. Singing was their passion; one made it, one didn't. Two people brought together by chance and help each other through life ... and fall in love in the process.
1. A song and a meeting

**Insanewelshangel**: Hi! Please enjoy and review! Ok Kai is main singer and guitarist, Tala issecond singer and main guitarist, Bryan is bass, Tyson is drums and Max is keyboard plus beats and sounds. Kind of an unusual band but it works, they are like Linkin Park, ok? So no talk of them being Goths or pop princes (shudders) eww pop….Rei is in here too, otherwise it wouldn't be a Kai/Rei fic But he's the struggling song writer. The band is called Ineluctable Lies, which dumbed down means Irresistible Lies; it was in my word of the day thing.

**WARNING**: This is yaoi as in boy/boy, if you don't like I suppose you get lost, simple as.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine….well the fic is but Beyblade isn't.

"….." speech

'….' thoughts

Normal writing in song …..Kai singing

Italic writing in song……..Tala singing

XPXPXPXP new scene, time or location

* * *

The music was about to begin. The lights lowered to a dramatic effect. He could practically smell the crowd's excitement as they anticipated the next song. Closing his eyes he shifted forward. His silhouette was just made out on the vast stage. The introduction began, smirking slightly he raised the microphone to his lips. He could sense his band member's adrenaline.

He sang the first line, his voice was lighter and melodic then Tala's who soon joined him.

You started all my pain

I cried _it rained_

My guardian angel deserted me

My faith disappeared,_ a memory_

My life's a mess...

And it's all because _of you_

He could hear the music, the audience becoming part of it as the famous song was sang. The guitars, beats, drums and bass becoming louder and angrier as the chorus was screamed out.

I wish you were dead

_You fill me with dread_

Your heartless, you're old

_Your blind you're cold_

This feeling inside of me

Is tearing me apart

(Only beats and bass play)

_Your days are numbered_

I'm not taking this anymore…

His voice returned to normal and the lights pulsed, music returning to the steady beat. He smirked into the microphone, his long black coat whipped around him and his crimson eyes never wavered.

My mind you played,_ you got saved_

I was innocent so pure

The stars had forsaken me, _left alone_

But I had a plan you see

When I was free, _I'd come to kill_

My life was ruined

The last word was held longer, ready to sing the chorus once again. He moved around the stage to the audience.

I wish you were dead

_You fill me with dread_

Your heartless, you're old

_Your blind you're cold_

This feeling inside of me

Is tearing me apart

_Your days are numbered_

I'm not taking this anymore…

The enigma sang on, Tala never far behind, the guitars they played working under vast skill and passion. Tala stepped forward ready for his quick solo, blue eyes acknowledging his partner stepping back and striking into the guitar, making the music faster and darker

_My soul black_

_My eyes empty_

_My strength more_

_My weakness less_

_My life one big mess_

I wish you were dead

_You fill me with dread_

Your heartless, you're old

_Your blind you're cold_

This feeling inside of me

Is tearing me apart

_Your days are numbered_

I'm not taking this anymore…

They smirked at once, making fan girls and boys alike practically faint at the display of hotness in front of them. But who could blame them, the sheer passion in their voices was enough.

I wish you were dead

_You fill me with dread_

Your heartless, you're old

_Your blind you're cold_

This feeling inside of me

Is tearing me apart

_Your days are numbered_

I'm taking this anymore…

I wish you were dead

_You fill me with dread_

Your heartless, you're old

_Your blind you're cold_

This feeling inside of me

Is tearing me apart

_Your days are numbered_

I'm not taking this anymore.

(Backing vocals)

_Anymore…_

_Anymore…_

_No more…_

The music played on to a dramatic and conclusive finish, in a couple of notes from the bluenette's guitar the song finished. The audience erupted into a frenzied cheers and screams. Tala took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd watching with amusement as people scrabbled over it and glared at the victor. Crimson eyes closed and walked off the stage, grabbing a bottle of water and nodding his thanks to the person who handed it to him.

Kai leaned back on the cold metal, they had just played in a major stadium and he couldn't help but smile, even though they had done that before. The music was still alive in him, still fresh, even though it was comfortable like an old shoe it was always exhilarating being on stage.

"Whooohooo!" Came a victorious voice "Man that was great!"

"Sure was Tyson!" A blonde agreed, cerulean eyes smiling.

Bryan and Tala completed the band as they set off for their dressing rooms shadowed by security guards. Kai rolled his eyes, the two youngest of the band, Max and Tyson, were always high after a performance, making them annoyingly happy. But they were talented and had a rare passion for music, Kai smirked, he had to admit he was damn good at choosing band members.

"Jesus! Why do I always give away my shirt? I'm freezing my gorgeous ass off here!"

"If you say so yourself, Tala"

"Watch it Bryan! Jealousy is a sin"

Kai rolled his eyes "Hn! You look at each others asses enough as it is you don't have to talk about them either"

Both boys blushed and glared at Kai who merely smirked in reply, he flung himself onto the chair and gulped down the rest of his drink. Sighing he rested his head on the pillow as he took in the cool liquid and rested his body after the extreme course of adrenaline that had ran through his body.

"So how did we do Kai?" The youthful blond asked

"We did good" The rest smiled, knowing that was probably as good as it gets from him

XPXPXPXP

An ebony haired male bent down behind some large crates, his eyes narrowed and breathing hitched a little. Golden orbs watched as the security guard took a quick look around the area and stationed himself back at his post. The small hidden figure let out an inaudible sigh 'I just have to get in there, just this guy left and I'm there, someone HAS to hear my songs' Running a tanned hand through his bangs he gazed around, a smile came to his lips.

With speed only a neko-jin could muster he ran over to a crate and kicked it loudly and forcefully, and dodged around the guard that came to investigate. Keeping his eyes on him the whole time, he opened the door so he could slid in and close it behind him.

'I made it, oh god I made it!' Stopping himself from jumping around he grabbed a pass from a small table near by, seeing that the person who normally handed them out was on a lunch break, according to the small sign. Walking down the corridor, he went into the restroom and washed his face and made himself look more presentable. Smoothing out his bangs, making sure the long hair wrap was tight and that he was dust free. Smiling nervously at his appearance he clutched at his demo tape.

"Not bad Rei Kon, not bad" He muttered to himself, walking back out. He could almost hear the crowd from the stage as he delved deeper, quickly hiding now and then to avoid guards. So far Rei hadn't met anyone; all the doors with people he wanted to hand his demo over to had guards surrounding their doors.

"Shit" He sighed "Now what? I can't do anything now. I need a drink anyway" He muttered and doubled back to wear he saw a vending machine.

XPXPXPXP

"I'll be right back"

"Where you going?"

"For a drink Tala, is that ok with you?"

The red head smirked "No, its not but I won't smother you off you go"

Crimson eyes rolled in exasperation, stepping out of their private room he was immediately surrounded by bouncers "I'M FINE!"

"Mr. Hiwatari you must have protection…"

"I'm getting a drink; there are guards everywhere so I am CAPABLE!" He stormed off without another word, leaving the tall bulky men behind, seething angrily 'Jesus, can't even get a drink. I love being on stage but being a celebrity can really suck'

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Staring at the floor, he knew how many sacrifices he made to get where he was today and he wasn't going back on promises. Knowing the place already he turned, closing his eyes and walked up to the vending machine. Happy that, for once, he was allowed to do something on his own.

He banged into something and felt something wet tip all down his front, a cold liquid making its way further down his torso.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" A voice cried up to him, opening his eyes Kai saw someone getting up off the floor and grab a clean handkerchief from his pocket where he proceeded to clean Kai.

"Hn" That someone wiped his chest, blush spread across his cheeks as Kai stood there and closed his eyes again

The figure looked up to him with wide apologetic golden eyes. The man was about 19; a year younger then himself with long black hair tied back in a wrap and tanned skin.

"I'm Rei Kon" He mumbled looking at the floor. In awe of the person before him 'He's so attractive, great Kon you just successfully spilt water over a god. Jesus look at his arms, and his legs.'

"Kai"

'He's got a cute accent too' "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

The blunette snapped his powerful red eyes open, glaring down "Whatever" He turned to the vending machine and ordered a drink, a faint smile on his lips at the simple yet independant task.

Rei stood in a stupor. Kai's eyes took his breath and made him speechless. Choosing just to stand there and look at the floor his head bowed. Suddenly a drink was pushed into his arms, grabbing it he looked back up into the crimson orbs.

"My fault you spilt you're last one, so why are you here?"

Rei panicked, what could he say "I…um….well…" He blushed at his stupidity

"You're a groupie" Kai said raising a slender eyebrow, mistaking the neko-jins confused glance he explained "Someone who sleeps with the band"

"I know what a groupie is! And I am NOT one I'll have you know!"

The blunette smirked leaning against the wall "Sure about that?"

Golden eyes clouded over in rage "YES! I am sure!" He hissed

"Keep your voice down, unless you want the guards to come!" They heard loud footsteps running down the corridor soon after "Too late"

"Shit!" Rei spun on his heel and speed off, leaving a bemused Kai behind

"Mr. Hiwatari! Sir! Are you alright?"

Kai rolled his eyes, when something caught his attention. Looking at the ground he bent down and picked up a tape with "Rei Kon" written neatly on a label. The bluenette pocketed it

"Sir, sir do you need medical attention?"

Kai pushed himself off the wall threw his drink into the bin over his shoulder and walked off, already irritated by the idiots "Yes I do, because I am breathing tidy, walking straight and not in pain at all, please get me an ambulance!" The singer snapped and stormed back to his dressing room.

"Dude what took you so long?"

"You look pissed off"

"I am that's why!"

"Ok don't snap at me Kai!"

The Russian sighed "Sorry, just them again"

"We know Kai, but fuck 'em!"

The blunette smirked and pulled out the tape again, thinking about the neko-jin he just encountered, remembering those captivating golden eyes and soft black hair "Hey red?"

"Yeah" Tala yawned

"I need you to do a search on someone called Rei Kon"

XPXPXP

Rei collapsed as soon as he opened his apartment door, having just run from the guards at break neck speed. Sitting on the old but comfortable couch he picked up today's mail

"Junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill" He closed his eyes and leant back "Great, just what I wanted"

Dragging his sorry self up he walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping off, letting the warm water massage his aching joints and muscles. Today was less then great for him; he supposed the only high point really was seeing Kai who remained a mystery to him. Blushing slightly he remembered that accented voice and those soulful eyes, recalling the firmness of that chest as he wiped it down in his accident. He moaned softly "Probably thinks I'm an idiot. I didn't even catch his full name but he looked familiar for some reason."

Stepping out after an hour long shower he felt much better, yawning as he changed into baggy's and a loose top. He turned the television on in the lounge and laid back, relaxing and preparing to fall asleep as his eyes watered.

"The concert of rock which was sold out sold more then 55, 000 seats today as the world's biggest groups and singers performed. Of course the highlight of the day for many was the band 'Ineluctable Lies' who…"

Rei rubbed his eyes yawning again; he hadn't even shown anyone his demo tape. He felt so stupid for letting the opportunity pass him like that, after everything he did to get in to that place he just let it escape his grasp.

"The lead singer Kai Hiwatari along with Tala…"

Rei shot up "Kai?" He moved closer to the screen, it couldn't be the Kai he met, could it? Kai wasn't a common name, it was unique. Just like the enigma himself. The only other Kai Rei had heard of was King Kai off Dragonball Z. With bated breath he waited, staring at the screen as though it was holding the secret of life.

A film clip showed up, a song blaring as two blue and red headed men stalked around the stage.

Yeah. There was no mistaking him. That was his Kai. '-My- Kai, where did that come from?'

But there was no other person who walked with such hidden seduction, their walk more floating but powerful at the same time, hips swaying slightly from side to side. The red crimson depths holding a storm of emotions and the two toned blue hair shining. Reality suddenly hit Rei and he collapsed back

"Oh my god, I spilt water all over a celebrity called Kai Hiwatari aka a complete god" A hand ran over his face slowly "Could my day get any better, what's worse is that I didn't give me demo over to him either and...And…" He sighed "He thought I was a damn groupie. Thank you lord for blessing me with such good luck" Sarcasm seeped out of his voice as he picked up his coat and looked for the tape.

"Where is it……no…..not here either…?" He back tracked his steps out of the lounge, still finding nothing "Great" He muttered "Just great"

The neko-jin banged his head against the wall wondering why he had even bothered getting up today. Slowly crawling to bed early because of his early work shift tomorrow morning and add his exhilarating day and you have one tired cat.

"Please, whoever gives a shit about me up there let my day be better tomorrow"

* * *

**insanewelshangel:** Please R and R, I ask for at least 5 reviews before an update, until next chapter byez! Oh yeah, thanks to my beta reader Symphonic Suite Hells red sky and KittyKon who wrote the song Thanks 


	2. Second chance

**Insanewelshangel**: I made a fool of myself in English, stupid class. Anywho, here it is. For the groups information refer to chapter 1. Also I wrote the song in this chapter, please be gentle (lol) I hope you guys like it lol

Normal writing in song….Kai singing (or rapping)

Italic writing in song:…….Tala singing (or rapping)

* * *

A tanned hand slapped out onto a ringing alarm clock. Groaning slightly as he pressed the snooze button for the fifth time in half an hour. Who the hell decided to make an alarm such an annoying noise? The tired neko-jin swore if he ever found that person. They would pay! What kind of noise was 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' to wake up to! He rested his exhausted body on the soft mattress, wishing he just didn't have to go to work and go back to his dreams. The ones where he didn't make a fool of himself to a certain bluenette.

He groaned even louder now that he had reminded himself of that day where things went from bad to worse. What did god, if there is such a thing, have against him? Was singing a sin now? Did it offend the almighty cloud hugger? Was it just as wrong as homosexuality? Because if so, Rei would have just smiled and waved a certain finger skywards. God, pfft! What a contradicting figure. First everyone is equal then homosexuals are lower then everyone else, just because they love the same gender. Rei felt like he spoke for all homosexuals when he said "For hell's sake make up your pissing mind!"

The ebony haired teen pushed himself out of the warmth and comfort of his blanket and pillows, immediately tripping over his discarded shoes and landing with a thump.

"...Ow!"

With that eventual exclamation he crawled back up and set his self ready for work. He worked at a diner in the city. It was quite popular but it wasn't what he wanted to do. He just wanted to sing dammit! What the hell did people have against him fulfilling his dream? Stupid idiots. On the plus side his diner was the type that had mic nights, on the negative side, he wasn't allowed to sing there. No, he had to serve people and take their orders back and forth while listening to what ever moron was screeching out a song on the stage. Sometimes he just felt like shouting 'Hello, there's a thing called talent, go find it!'

Talking about finding it he also remembered he lost his demo tape "Argh! Evil world and its conspiracy's against me!"

He pushed himself up once again and proceeded to a quick warm shower. He got dressed quickly and started on his biggest time consumer. His hair. Hissing slightly as he brushed through it and came across a cob. He quickly wrapped it and put his bandana on, a yin-yang symbol bared proudly against the red silk. Looking in a mirror he adjusted his appearance slightly, nodded and set off for work. He always hated the pollution spreading cars and refused to own one, since he couldn't afford a nice one. He'd rather walk then own one of those death traps. Locking his door he quickly got out of the building, before the landlord came for his blood, humming as he made his way out into the bright street.

XPXPXPXPXP

Kai sighed happily as he landed on his bed, comfortable and warm, it greeted it's old master. This was so much better then the tour bus. In the large mansion the band shared, he could rest for once. They didn't even want a mansion, but their manager said it was 'better publicity' and they would look better for it. But that still didn't work, they just didn't give a damn about appearances like that. In the end, they just got one to shut him up. He was a good manager, don't get him wrong, but he tended to worry about the appearance too much at times.

He smiled into a pillow, just enjoying the few precious moments of being, well...a normal person. Doing the small things he would never have time to do before. He would throw on his most baggiest clothes, not caring if they weren't named and just lounge around. All the others would do the same, just laugh freely and eat like they wanted. Not caring about the paparazzi and media. For once, they could just be themselves. And themselves were...rather interesting people. Scary how different they could be, really. But then again Tyson being able to eat how he wanted, was NOT a good thing.

Anyway back to the bluenette that is now dreaming of certain ebony haired wonder. He couldn't get the neko-jin out of his head. Sighing he got up and flickered through an old sketchbook, filled with old drawings he used to design for logo's, their website, album covers, videos. Anything, really. He smiled at one, back when he was still a solo singer searching for an opportunity; it was a drawing of graffiti style black and grey with white. Strange and randomly placed snippets of faces, sayings. All set in one strip with a black background, a faded image of a phoenix in it. Just as he remembered when his phone rang to tell him the news of being accepted into the band, a loud knock issued from his door.

"Kai! Tyson is eating everything!"

"Not my problem Tala"

"Meannie"

"It's a talent"

"And after all I've done for you"

"Meh"

"KAI"

The bluenette sighed and opened his door quickly, smirking as the redhead toppled through and fell onto the floor "Yes dearest red?"

"Come on, Bryan is playing his bass and you're the one who scares Tyson most"

"What about you?"

"You is on leave"

Kai blinked, repeatedly, looking at the wolf with a confused face "Dipshit" He climbed over him and went down the stairs to the kitchen "Tyson?" He said in a sweet innocent voice.

A bluenette emerged from the fridge, food stuffed in his mouth and eyes wide "Oh……shit"

"Now, now. No need for such language"

"………….."

"Could you tell me what you're doing?" A flash of sadistic murder flashed through his crimson eyes but remained with that innocent smile.

"Um…I…um…well…..you see Kai…..um…I'm eating the food….um….yeah"

"All of the food?"

"Y-yes"

"TYSON!" Kai ran after the speeding Japanese as they chased each other around the place. Tala sat down happily, flicking through a magazine as the two bluenette's ran past him. The chase had happened before. That's practically how Tyson doesn't put weight on from all that food. Lifting his legs and putting them down just as they pass him, Tala flicked the television on.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, Kai, us, crap, ohhh wolves!" He stared at the documentary on wolves and stayed that way all morning. Just staring at the screen.

By the end of the programme Kai had victoriously won the chase. Crimson eyes stared down at Tyson in an intense glare "You actually thought you could win?"

"No but I could try"

"Replace the food you've eaten" Kai got up and went back upstairs. Tyson blinked and blinked and blinked

"Is that all?"

"He's got a lot of things on his mind" A young voice spoke up "Let him have his time to rest"

"Your right Maxie" The Japanese looked up the stairs to the corridor to Kai's room "Your right"

XPXPXPXP

"You're late Kon!"

"Sorry sir, but I couldn't-"

"No excuses, just get into that kitchen before I fire your sorry arse"

"Sir" The neko-jin said respectfully while in his mind he was shoving that bald fat head of his bosses down the toilet.

Shaking his head to himself, Rei helped the kitchen aids then served the food. Another no-talent on the stage screeching their hearts out, pounding their dreadful voice into the ear drums of the audience. He smiled at a group of young men and placed their food down for them, gave them the check and walked away. But one of the men thought that wasn't enough, he slapped the neko-jin's backside and catcalled while his friends wolf whistled behind him. Eyes already slitting Rei walked away quickly. He couldn't do anything otherwise he'd be out of the job. Unemployment was NOT something he wanted to get into again.

A long time later, after a double shift with one break. The tired Chinese male was allowed to log off. It was dark by the time he walked through the door of the diner. The stars shone overhead like a thousand sand crystals. It was silent except for the faint roar of the cars. A cold wind swept around the corners, blowing past Rei in a fierce torment. He pulled his jacket closer to himself as his hair whipped behind him.

"Great, this is all I bloody need. So much for my day being better" He climbed up the stairs to his humble home, thankfully opening the door and closing it behind him. Flinging his self onto the old sofa once again. All he wanted was a break, one opportunity to prove himself. When he had travelled to this place, it was to escape the depression he got from his village not to come to more. At least at home he had friends, and family. He had a warm toasty bed and food on the table. Independence isn't as great as they make it out to be.

But he knew what he was going to, he knew about work, bills, debts and everything in general. He wasn't stupid, he was street wise, from prowling around most of the nights looking for a decent place to live and work. Thankful that he had escaped the landlord for at least another day. He stumbled into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, flicking on the radio.

"And these dreams, are nothing more then I can face, these dreams" He sang along to the song on the radio entitled 'Fading' fixing himself a quick and cheap meal. His light voice echoing around his apartment. He began to get into the music and swayed his hips from side to side as he moved across the kitchen.

'Hmm, will I ever see him again? I mean, he was so enigmatic I just want to know more about him' The neko-jin smiled to himself and hummed to the music, setting his soup to boil. 'Whoa Rei, he's a celebrity, totally different world to yours. You've met him once and you can't get him out of your head!'

Sitting down cross-legged on a counter, he stirred the soup staring into it in a dream state "But…there was something about him. Kami, was there. I need to met him again, I just have to"

"And that was 'Fading' by Carlotta Mayfield, gorgeous song. But now we have the one and only Tala Ivanov of the famous band 'Ineluctable Lies' with us on an over-the-phone interview"

"HEY!" Rei shot up and sat closer to the radio "That's Kai's band"

"Hello Tala, how are you?"

"Fine, enjoying some rest and relaxation time dude"

"So about your latest song?"

"It's called 'Letting go' and is out in shops near you, with our sponsor touch-me-I'm-gay!"

Rei laughed and shook his head.

The announcer also laughed "What is it about?"

" Well, touch-me-I'm-gay is an organisation set to-"

"No, no I meant the song"

"Oh. It's about built up anger that gets out, it all built up because of someone and now it's time to speak up! Kai wrote it, it has a great beat to the chorus, and the drum playing in it is bloody fantastic. Opens with solo bass then Maxie joins with beats. Um, yeah anyway I'm ranting. I had a weird dream last night"

"Oh really?"

"Yah, I'm just saying I'll never wear a tutu in real life" A voice was heard in the background and Tala laughed "Kai said that I should stop wasting your time and spend some time with him in the bedroom. Oh well" He said playfully

Rei laughed again 'Their down to earth man. I though he'd be all better then you shit'

"So, is the song based on any memories?"

"Memories is a good word to use in a song, did you know that?"

"Why, yes I did…"

"Anyway, I remember the time I went to get an ice cream off one of those side truck things on the road. Man, did that ice cream suck, tasted like sperm…. am I allowed to say sperm?"

"Uh…"

"That's good then. Any way if you ever order a vanilla ice cream, and it comes back green do not, I repeat NOT lick it…. dude…. Kai tastes better" The red head's voice filled with humour once more "What was your question again?"

"Um…I can't remember"

"No worries, happens to us all, hey mom I'm on the radio!"

"Aren't you an orphan?"

"Doesn't everyone say that?"

"………………."

"You are confused I do not hear?"

"……………………….."

Tala laughed silently and the voice in the background was heard again "Oh Kai said he's getting frustrated and can't wait for me any longer. Just want to say to our fans, you guys rock and we are always overwhelmed by your support! Chickens and poodles rock my girdle, bye!"

With that the red head went off the air, leaving a confused announcer, laughing studio and hysterical Rei. After the neko-jin calmed him self down, the radio host had also composed himself.

"So, that was Tala Ivanov from 'Ineluctable Lies' promoting their new song, which is on next. So everyone get your teen angst side on for ineluctable lies, letting go, right now on JKIN Radio"

The neko-jin quickly served up his soup as a captivating introduction played. Bass blended in perfectly with some beats close behind it. He smirked and sat down, getting a piece of bread and a spoon. Listening and nodding along slightly to the music, steadily calm yet with an angry background waiting to erupt. Then a voice started in a rap, clear and precise with emotion in his voice.

"_There are days that I seem to scream and wake myself up,_

_When the asphyxia takes over and I need to shout,_

_My passion, my dreams_

_And what they mean to me._

_Watching the demons crawl into my sleep_

But hey

_Don't you think that you can treat me this way_

_I'm not some freak for your f--ked up parade_

_Not to stare at or shove in a claustrophobic cage_

_But hold on now, you haven't won yet_

Cause I'm about to let go of my rage 

_Rage!_"

Then came that lighter voice, able to scream into the song while still singing, holding that blaze of emotion steady. Rei smiled to himself and tapped his spoon on the side of the dish as the music became angrier.

"I wanna shout all the reasons

_(I wanna scream my beliefs)_

I wanna just keep believing

_(I wanna know what it means)_

I wanna fall on the threshold

_(I wanna climb back up)_

I wanna just make you see me

_(I wanna work this out_)"

The neko-jin smiled as their voices blended together into an angstful cocktail, Tala taking over in his rap again. The neko-jin couldn't help but tap along to the beat, thinking the song would be perfect if he wanted to shout at anytime.

"_Then the nights come and I'm trying to block these nightmares out_

_twisted falling reasons of the graffiti state of my doubt_

_the blood, the tears_

_and the things they scream at me_

_Through all these years I just wanted to be free_

And whoa

_don't see how you could even glance my way_

_giving those looks that scream 'you're gonna pay!'_

_looks like you didn't even see right through my façade _

_and now I'm gone I don't have regret_

_Cause I'm about to let go of my rage_

_Rage!"_

The Chinese male sang along this time, thinking he was standing beside Kai on that stage, he grabbed a spatula and started singing into it, dancing around the kitchen to the music.

"I wanna shout all the reasons

_(I wanna scream my beliefs)_

I wanna just keep believing

_(I wanna know what it means)_

I wanna fall on the threshold

_(I wanna climb back up)_

I wanna just make you see me

_(I wanna work this out_)"

Rei moved into the living room smiling happily, relieving all his stress of that day into the song, jumping up and down and spinning occasionally for his own childish delight. The bluenette's voice took over for the break, the music softer, the calm before the storm.

"And I….

Can't stop falling

_(no, can't stop me going down, no can't stop me)_

And I …

Just keep fading

_(Oh, just watch me disappear, oh just watch me)_

The presence of your harshness

Breaking me

_(But that's all about to change!)"_

The neko-jin whirled and jumped about singing the chorus again. Feeling the adrenaline rush through him, the crowd roaring beneath him and Kai cam closer and closer.

"I wanna shout all the reasons

_(I wanna scream my beliefs)_

I wanna just keep believing

_(I wanna know what it means)_

I wanna fall on the threshold

_(I wanna climb back up)_

I wanna just make you see me

_(I wanna work this out)"_

Crimson eyes stared down at him, their last note hanging in the air as the music played on. The two stood, eyes glued onto the other. The bluenette leaned down, letting his hot breath tickle the ebony haired male's neck and his lips brushed past his own.

"And that was the brand new song from ineluctable lies! Already we have…"

Rei groaned, that had felt so real then. He was that far away, but it was just a daydream, he reminded himself. Deciding to get off the couch, he put the spatula back in the holder and quickly washed his dishes. Repeating the same action until all the marks were gone. "Stupid fricking intense daydream and that stupid arrogant sexy idiot!"

XPXPXPXP

Kai rewound the tape and played it again, listening to that light, sweet voice. 'He's good, I'll give him that.' He smirked and took it out, looking at the neat writing once again. "Rei Kon"

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"

"One bloody moment to myself, is that too much to ask? WHAT?"

"LOVE YOU"

"TALA!"

"FINE FINE, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE"

Kai sighed and went to the office, slightly aggravated but immediately calmed down when he saw the redhead's smiling face "Hey, look. There's a Rei Kon who works at a diner down the town. Doesn't say where he lives though. Apparently he's always signing up for mic nights but they don't allow employees to sing there"

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways" He smirked "Comes from China, he's nineteen and a virgin"

"Nice to know" Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically. The redheaded Russian looked at him and smirked even more.

"Oh, is my little Kai thinking of settling down?"

"No, I just want to give the kid his tape back. I don't want a relationship, not ever"

"Kai, when are you going to get over…"

"Tala, don't say it, ok? I just…can't have a relationship now. I remember how annoying these things are to perfect so I'm just going to give him back his tape then leave"

"Alright Kai. Here's the address to the diner, you can go tomorrow. Go rest, you look like death" He got up and felt the bluenette's forehead. "Your temperature is normal…. say 'ah'!"

"Red I don't…"

"Ah!"

Kai sighed and opened his mouth, refusing to do the childish noise. After the inspection he shut his mouth and rolled his eyes again "It's nothing, just…"

"Rest, you've been too stressed lately. I'll bring you some nice food up and you can get an early night"

Knowing there was no use arguing against him, especially since the redhead had his arms folded across his chest and one hip to the side, the bluenette nodded "Thanks Tal'"

"Up those stairs, go on" The redhead smiled at his best friend before retreating to the kitchen and fixing him a warm light meal. The bass player shook his head, smiling

"You baby him"

"But he's so cute!" Tala laughed ((A/N: no this is not a tala/kai fic, I just like them messing around))

Bryan rolled his fresh green eyes; leaning forward across the counter, head resting on the back of his hands. "Is he ok?"

"Just a bit stressed, don't know why I'm bothering, he got bitten by a snake before and he still carried on like normal. But I think…I get the feeling he's lonely lately…"

"He's naturally a loner"

"Bryan, you know what I mean. His last relationship was…. well bad, and he's never trusted anyone that way every since. Kami, look at me, I'm an arsehole"

"Yes you are"

"Hey!"

"But you're a Russian arsehole so it all balances"

"It better" The redhead growled before going up to the two toned bluenette's room.

"Hey Bry'" The youthful blonde smiled and sat down at the breakfast bar, his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, reading through some documents.

"What are those?"

"Oh, some new soundtrack system that's heading to our studio, just filling out the forms, kinda boring though"

"Give them here, I always do the papers, you might spill caramel on it for all I know"

"Thanks, hey have you seen Mr black?"

"Your pink turtle was last seen in the studio on top of your mixer"

"Thanks Bry' and he's not pink!"

"Ok, ok, if you say so" The blonde smiled and went off quickly. Bryan shook his head and looked out of the window to the clear day, the night slowly turning darker as the sun set past the horizon…

"Are you feeling better?" Tala asked, taking the empty bowl and placing it on the floor before sitting cross-legged on the large bed. Kai was laying on his side, looking at him with his head resting on one hand.

"I was fine in the first place"

"So you say, but I, being the marvellous person I am, decided you are not. Kai…do you feel lonely lately?"

"Hey, just cause we made out when we got drunk does not mean I want to…"

"I don't mean that, stupid. I meant in general. Kai, you're my best friend, you can tell me these things"

"As long as you don't make it into a song"

"Hey, that was once, and it reached platinum!" Catching the serious look in his eyes, the redhead leaned forward so he lied on his stomach. "I won't, I swear"

"Well, not really. I mean, I have you guys, you're my family you know that."

"Ok, what about that special someone sort of loneliness?"

"…………..No…Yes…um…I don't know!" The bluenette frowned lightly "I hate talking about emotions, do you have to probe me?"

"Hey, it's either talk, or I'll get the surgical gloves and probe you in a way you've never been probed before"

The phoenix laughed and raised an eyebrow "You're an expert on too much information"

"Thank you, now spill"

"………It would be nice but I can't have a relationship. Not from last time, I can't"

"So, no chance?"

"Nope, none"

The wolf laid a hand over Kai's and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead "Sleep Kai, I want you feeling better in the morning so you can go and see that kid, make out with him and have a good…"

"Tala!"

"Oh, sorry. I meant give him his tape back" He smirked and walked over to the door "Night bro"

"Night red"

"Get some rest kiddo"

"I'm not a kid!" Tala smirked before closing the door, leaving Kai to rolls his eyes and mutter into the pillow. 'I'm not that much younger then him and he calls me kid. Typical'

Not able to sleep, he got his notepad and worked on some lyrics, his pen darting back and fore, crossing out some lines then writing new ones, only to be crossed out again.

XPXPXPXP

It was one of those sun shining down and not a cloud in the sky days again. The sun filtered through the open curtains down onto a peaceful face, pen still in hand and hair tousled around him. He fell asleep writing again, no surprise there. The calm room was silent, like the rest of the place. Red eyes were slowly revealed as delicate eyelids fluttered open. Kai looked at the clock and sat up, stretching slightly, scratching his arm until his eyes snapped fully open. He got up and took a quick shower, the warm water rippling over his body as he rubbed his hair with shampoo and conditioner. Rising everything off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the shower, shaking his head to get rid of stray droplets of water.

The bathroom door opened and Tala stepped in, not fazed at all by Kai's almost naked body, he walked up to the sink and started brushing his teeth. "You look nice" He smirked, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Kai rolled his eyes and dried his hair. The door opened again and Max yawned as he walked in. A turtle stuffed toy clutched to his chest as he scratched his blonde head "Hey guys"

"Hey Maxie"

The American washed his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, reaching for his green toothbrush. Kai looked up exasperated as the door opened again and Tyson walked in "Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm-"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tyson" The red head moved over for the Japanese as Max waved once. The two toned bluenette narrowed his eyes, just daring Bryan to walk in. But thankfully the falcon was a late sleeper and wouldn't wake up for a while. Where as the rest of the band, Tala, Tyson and Max, were all talking and brushing their teeth, rather nosily as well.

"Jesus, dude. Go cover up will ya!"

Kai glared as Max and Tala agreed with Tyson and waved their hands at him, as though to dismiss him. The three looked at him innocently, foam around their mouths and their hair tousled as they chorused "What?"

"This is MY bathroom! You all have your own, yet you insist on mine!"

"Well" Tala began "Mine is getting remodelled cause of that hole"

"Mine is a bit water logged after I let the bath overflow"

"And mine smells" Tyson smiled.

Kai clenched his fists together and walked quickly out, looking through his wardrobe; he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a casual long sleeved button up shirt. He pulled his clothes on quickly and brushed his hair. Grabbing the tape as he escaped the madness of their home. The gravel driveway crunched underneath his feet as he looked over the wide and vast garden, the pleasant scenery's aroma filled his senses while he smiled at his baby. His baby being his motorbike, of course.

Running a hand over the smooth and shiny metal, he smiled even more "Sorry girl, but I've been busy. I'm back now though, and we're going down to the city" He placed his helmet on and sat down, inserting the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life, purring happily underneath him. The bluenette smirked and set off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he practically flew down the road.

Rei Kon muttered to himself as he served another bunch of sexually frustrated men. Closing his eyes he prayed they wouldn't do anything. Even as his sensitive ears picked up the distant roar of a motorbike he was hoping they would just look and nothing else. He really didn't want to lose his job, as stated before. He felt like he wouldn't be able to keep his temper today. What with the screeching coming from the stage, having burnt himself three times, and serving perverts all night.

"Hey gorgeous" One winked playfully at him, while the others laughed and whistled appreciatively as Rei turned and walked away

'Their all the same, keep your cool Rei' Soon he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and breath, laden with alcohol, came down onto him. "Please, remove yourself from me"

"Oh come on sexy, how bout me and you go have some fun, eh? I'll give you a good time"

"No thank you, I'd rather do my boss then you"

"Ohh, hear that boys? Seems like someone is rebellious" Rei looked at the man, eyes slitting "What the-Hey it's cool with me babe, just makes you more irresistible" The man pulled Rei closer and squeezed his backside, the neko-jin put his hands on his chest to push away

"No get off me!"

"I don't think so..." Gripping the Chinese tighter, he lowered his lips onto the tanned neck and licked it, drawing upwards until he crushed his putrid lips against the neko's. Rei squeezed his eyes shut and felt bile rising in his throat as he struggled against him. Suddenly the man's body was gone. Quickly backing away, Rei coughed and wiped his mouth; he fell to his knees and suppressed the sick that wanted to escape, still coughing.

He heard a deep voice threaten the men "Get the hell from here!"

"Hey who do you think you are, I was having some fun!"

Golden orbs opened in time to see a punch delivered directly onto the man's jaw as his saviour growled "Get out before I kill you!"

The man and his friends quickly went, apologising and such as they fleed from the intense glare. "T-thank you"

Turning around, the tiger saw a very handsome man who had been on his mind ever since he met him. "Are you alright kid?"

"Y-you're…oh my god….I…"

Kai pulled the neko-jin up and frowned lightly "Haven't I met you before…hey you're the kid who spilt water on me aren't you?"

Rei blushed "Yeah I am"

The bluenette smirked "Ya know kid, if you needed more money you should have just got another job"

Rei's eyes widened as he realised what Kai had said "I have told you before! I do NOT sleep around!"

"Actually you said you weren't a groupie"

Rei puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms "Oooh!" The neko-jin turned around on his heel and stormed away. Kai smirked more and raised an eyebrow, looking at the neko-jin's behind. Feeling eyes on him the Chinese looked behind him and blushed even more. Facing the bluenette he placed his hands over his backside to cover it.

Kai rose his crimson eyes calmly to look into the neko-jin's eyes "Don't get so agitated" He smirked, only enraging Rei more

"You're aggravating and arrogant! How can I not get agitated!"

He just smirked more and steadily walked up to him. Rei gulped quietly, his breathing heightened as he looked up into powerful eyes, Kai's body up against his as the Russian stood close. Looking down, Kai kept his eyes locked onto golden orbs. He raised a hand. The neko-jin closed his eyes 'Kami, he's so close, what does he want? Why is he here?'

The bluenette coughed lightly and tapped Rei's head with the tape. Opening his eyes, he blushed and snatched the tape off the phoenix. Glaring slightly, he looked down at the tape "You found it!" Before thinking the ecstatic male flung his arms around the singer's neck and hugged him "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Sorry kid, I'm not going to pay you, so don't even think you can get anywhere by this hug"

Blushing furiously, he stepped back "I DON'T SLEEP AROUND!"

Suddenly it was very quiet. Stifling a laugh, Kai rose an eyebrow and smirked. The entire diner was looking at the waiter, even the music had stopped. "Hey" the bluenette whispered "Good one"

Before he had a chance to rip the Russian's head off, Rei walked away and apologised to everyone. Soon the diner went back to normal. Turning around, he opened his mouth to say something to Kai but he was gone. Blinking, the ebony haired teen looked around "….Kai?"

He sighed and picked up another order, his tape now in his back pocket and thoughts back onto the enigmatic singer 'Just great Kon, just great.'

Meanwhile Kai was thinking exactly the same thing, smirk still plastered on his lips "Just great Kon, just great"

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: PHEW! Lol. Hey talking about Linkin Park, Mike Shinoda is having a solo career under the name Fort Minor, so got to and check out his great new songs.

**Wild Destiny**: Heheh, and thank you for always nagging me to update lol thanks

**dimonvo-anghel**: lol sorry, but here's another chapter since you couldn't wipe him off lol thanks

**beast protector**: heheh, here's the update, sorry it wasn't soon.

**Animeobsession:** I will don't worry, thank you for your comments

**KittyKon**: um yeah great analysing there O.o yes I know you know where I live, we DO go to school together, damn it all lol Thanks

**PandaPjays**: thank you. I always try to describe everything I can to make it better, KittyKon wrote the song in the last chapter. It is good I know. Lol

**Shadow**: here you go, and Rei belongs to me in this since it's my story muahahaha, but I suppose I could rent him out lol thanks

**Alysei**: thank you, yes I know poor Rei lol here's the update

**Vampirycent**: Thank you and here's the update, gripping eh? Cool lol

**Mich**: ok ok pokes over, I have updated lol

**Echo in the Dark**: Meh, punctuation I try lol I do try. I'm sorry this wasn't updated quickly but its here lol thank you

**Symphonic Suite Hells red sky**: yup yup you are lol although you are not online any more get your computer done already! Lol thank you, you nutcase lol

**XimperfectlyX**: Sorry you had to wait, thank you for your comments

**FireAngelTears:** HELLLOOOO (ahem) lol. Here's the update, thank for your comments. Yes poor Rei lol

**BloodyShadows**: sorry about the lateness of this update, thanks for your comments

**Answers**: Rei is a struggling songwriter, he does sing his songs but as shown in this chapter, he can't find anywhere to actually sing. Thanks

**Crystal-light-24**: OK THANK YOU lol it was incredible? Ah shucks lol

**Just that good**: lol yes I really should stop embarrassing him lol thanks

**Catherine**: here's the update thanks for your comments

**KawaiiYouKai9517**: here's the update! Thanks! lol

**Wolfchilde**: hey thanks for the comments, I thought so too, actually it was a drawing of Kai in a long black coat that got me thinking about this kind of fic lol

**Tntiggris**: lol true lol thank for your comments heheh

**XCrAzYxGuRlx**: I know, poor Rei lol, hire him? Hmm you'll have to see won't you lol. Yay linkin park (waves flag) lol. Does it? Hmm I'll go read it and put it into that tune thanks

**Insanewelshangel**: well thank you to all the people who've read this! I couldn't believe I got so many reviews, thanks! Until next time, see ya!


	3. Getting to know you

**Insanewelshangel**: I'm becoming ridiculous for updates, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade does not belong to me, But Kenji does

XPXPXP means new scene, location etc.

* * *

"No! NO! NO!"

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"

"It's not right, there's just something not right!"

Tala sighed and placed his guitar down, stalking out of the studio and sitting down sulkily "Not right, blah, blah, blah" The red head was frowning heavily, arms crossed and his ice blue eyes angered. He soon realised others were situated around him.

"You alright, red?"

"Fine Max, I'm fine"

Kai sat beside Tala, his hands clasped and between his knees; he was leaning forward slightly obviously thinking. Bryan was standing up, the only one of the band to do so, and was glaring rather protectively. Being the oldest, he was the parental one and he was extremely protective over his teammates. Anyone who made any of them upset would pay, and that wasn't a threat it was a promise. The two toned bluenette took his time to analyse each of them then, in an effort to calm down.

Max, the youngest of the group. Youthful but so talented in his field of music you'd think he'd been at it for centuries. He detested people who were racist, sexist, homophobic, and such so much that it was admirable. He was normally clad in black, bringing a new meaning to the label 'Goth'. Kai had liked him the moment he met Max, he was an icon for other teens out there that fought against stereotypes. A Goth is a stereotype for example; everyone expects them to be Satanists, never laugh or smile, and only ever wear black. But if anything, Max was the bubbly one of the group with a vicious temper if you ever dared to anger him. The American also had a creative streak, and his opinion was always welcomed by the phoenix. He was also hardly seen without Mr. Black, his pink turtle plushie, apparently Mr. Black would one day rule the world and was his good luck charm.

Then Tyson, the Japanese with a big heart. Almost as big as his bear hugs that would leave you rubbing your neck for a week. He had a lip ring and always wore a backwards, black baseball cap, his deceased brother had given him. He normally had his drumsticks clasped in his belt as well. He couldn't be placed under a stereotype, really. He normally wore a black v-necked jumper, dark blue jeans and a jade surfer necklace. He hated exercise, the only work out he got was running from Kai. He was one of those lucky people who could eat and eat and put hardly any weight on. He had navy blue hair pulled into a low ponytail and liked the clothes made by "pig-city" a well-known designer. His talent on drums was unmatched; he would pound his heart into them and would always perform to the best of his abilities, even when he had sprained a wrist he refused to not do the concert. He was a hot head but would always try not to anger Bryan or Kai. It had taken Kai a while to warm up to the Japanese, but when he saw the boy's determination they were soon friends. It was a weird relationship with him as Kai would be like a big brother and Tyson was the younger brother.

Then there was Kai, the Russian with the most passionate eyes you'd ever see. He had a dark past, mainly due to his ex lover who had dragged him into it. Not until he had joined the band had Kai really began to realise what his lover was doing to him. It definitely ended in tears, it took his friends ages to get Kai out of his room and eat. He was a changed man and had commitment problems because of it. He was the last to join the group as well. Max and Tyson already knew Bryan through college, the Russian then suggested Tala to join. But they needed one more member, the singing focus of the band and that's where Kai came in. He received a demo of their music and had to sing to it and send a tape back. Not only did Kai do that but he also rewrote some of the words to make the music flow better with the lyrics. He had simply blown the four members of the soon to be Ineluctable Lies away. Back then they were known as something else, like 'The foghorns', yeah right if Kai was going to join their band, they would HAVE to change the name. He was the main 'icon' for the band, if you will, and he was also the most musically talented. He could play acoustic guitar, drums, Japanese flute, keyboard, guitar and wasn't even 21 yet. He always had emotion in his voice, being able to scream, sing and rap when they needed him too. And, even though he'll ignore if ever mentioned, he's been voted the sexiest bachelor for 3 years running. Of course it helped that he regularly worked out, and at some concerts the audience was blessed with the sight of his chest. Kai Hiwatari was an enigma, no one really knew of his past and he had a moody sort of sex appeal that fans were drawn to. He had two personalities, the one everyone saw and the one that very few saw. If someone saw his latter personality they were very well trusted by the phoenix.

Tala was the second oldest and the emcee of the band. He loved playing his guitar at any given time and would dance when he felt like it. At a famous interview he had gotten up, pulled Kai with him and done a waltz, a waltz with a twist as a normal one would be too boring for them. But that was what they were like; they did what they wanted but were very down to earth. Most of the time, if not all, they demanded to clean their own hotel rooms and would always pack their own bags. For someone who is red headed, he was very cool and calm most of the time. In situations where he was truly needed he would calm everyone down. Kai always found himself better in the prescience of his best friend; the gentle smile would just wash away all his worries. He had known Tala in his childhood but lost contact and there they were, best of friends again. There were rumours of them dating flying about in all directions. Him and Kai and sat down and watched a documentary on their 'relationship' and had never laughed so hard. From that day they would appear as a 'couple' such as commenting on the other's arse in front of the world. People didn't realise it was just a laugh to the two Russians where they unleashed their childishness. Tala was like a wolf with her cubs, protective and at the slightest sign of illness he would pack them off to bed with a bowl of chicken soup not far behind. The entire band knew they needed Tala to keep them together most times. If there were anyone Kai would trust with his life, it would be the redhead. Sarcastic with a wicked sense of humour, up for a laugh at any time. He had amazing talent in music, often writing it for the band. He could make his guitar sound different so it sounded like another instruments, it was his baby. When they had no work to do and felt like getting hammered, Kai and Tala would swagger around drunk and pissed off their heads. In fact, Kai found out from the intake of too much vodka that the redhead fancied Bryan. The bluenette enquired Tala about it but the wolf wouldn't make a move.

The eldest was Bryan and he played the bass like no other. It wasn't just an instrument to him; it was where part of his soul went. He was tall but silent, and often it looked like he never cared. But truth is, he was fiercely protective of his friends, he didn't have family except for an uncle, so his teammates were his family. He had a sense of responsibility over them. Kai's ex lover had knocked on the front door of their house before and demanded to see the Russian. Kai was standing at the top of the stairs at the time and heard his ex, Bryan's eyes burnt with anger as he glared at Kai's ex, hearing the phoenix cry behind him. Tala had quickly come and taken Kai into his room but his ex was still shouting at the bluenette. That was when Bryan's world turned red; he grabbed the man by his throat and picked him off his feet, slamming his against the wall. The man chocked and spluttered but the eldest was too angered. He had many piercings along the top of his ears and a fang dangling from one lobe. He also had tattoos along his arms and back and had one just visible on his neck. Whenever he stuck his tongue out a small silver piercing could be seen in the middle of his tongue. He had platinum hair and light, fresh green eyes. Everyone knew to not anger him, only a few like Tala and Kai ever did. But they knew, even if they were trapped in a headlock that the falcon would not really hurt them. He normally slept late due to not going to bed until early morning. He wore beanie hats most of the time so he didn't have to suffer the gruelling labour of brushing his bed head hair. Kai had suspicions of Bryan liking Tala, as he wrote a song called 'Blue-eyed mystery' with some serious hints, but no one ever noticed.

The red head felt Kai's forehead again "Are you sure you're not sick?"

The phoenix jumped, startled out of his musings and swatted Tala's hand away "Stop mother henning"

"So, should we go back?" The blonde drawled, clearly expressing that he would rather be curled up in his bed then in a photo shoot at 5:30 in the morning.

"Meh!" was Tyson's opinion, already curled up in a thick coat, shivering lightly.

"I agree with Tyson" Kai said, settling back into his chair, gazing out of a window.

"No, come on, we have to go" Tala sighed "I know I'm the one that walked out but we have to go back" With that he ushered the rest back in and marched up to their manager "Found out what's wrong yet, captain?"

"Sorry Tala, I know we've been up since half past three doing this, I should understand"

The red head dropped his icy tone and smiled lightly "Nah, don't worry about it. We're just a bit tired" he looked behind him and saw the youngest three of the band already sleeping on the floor. Laughing lightly he turned back to their manager "Ed, just hurry up"

Bryan nudged them with his foot, making Max mumble, Tyson swat his hand and Kai cuss. Tala laughed and shook his head "Come on guys, just a couple more minutes. Get up off your arses now you lazy idiots"

"Shut up you Gaylord"

So after an exchange of insults and some threats later, the band had finally finished their photo shoot….at ten o'clock.

XPXPXPXP

Rei Kon meanwhile was snuggled deep in the depth of his blankets, a small smile on his lips as it was Sunday and he had no work. He was in this beautiful world between sleep and awake. You know where you remember your dream before it slips away and you can feel how comfortable you actually are? That's what it was like for him right now. The moments that would normally be ruined by the alarm clock, but there was none today, it was the day of rest.

Ah, so what could he do today? Absolutely nothing was the top favourite of the neko-jin's, but so was making himself a huge breakfast and sitting down to watch his favourite movie at the present time. He couldn't possibly decide what his all time favourite was. Just like trying to choose a favourite song, he couldn't. Sushi was his favourite food, so he decided something. But yet again pocky was so tempting too.

Rei placed a hand on his rumbling stomach 'Stupid and delicious thoughts of food!'

Now that the loud rumbling had fully awoken him, Rei got bored pretty soon. Frowning he sat up and made his way out of his room. It was a soft blue colour with a yin yang design on the wall behind his bed. He couldn't even afford a double bed at that time. But he didn't have a boyfriend so there was no point in one anyway. The neko-jin shook his head, frowning, as his hair was all messed up from his slumber. He had the blanket to keep him warm anyway, who needed someone who would hold you in their arms and protect you and love you forever? Not him, he was doing just fine. The ebony haired boy nodded to himself, but in the back of his mind was the voice clearly telling him that he desperately wanted someone to love. It was a lonely life after all.

He wore jogging bottoms that were grey and a bit too long, so they washed over his feet. They were riding quite low at the moment, balancing on his hips but he couldn't be bothered. He scratched the back of his head and yawned widely, his hair in a low ponytail and begging to be brushed. He also wore a white vest which didn't give him enough warmth as he soon ran back to his room and got a thick pyjama long sleeved shirt and placed it over his vest. It was too big for him so he would wrap it around his body once wearing it and basically hug himself with arms around his torso, for the extra heat.

He padded into the living room and jumped as he stepped on something squishy. Sighing with relief once he noticed it was his white tiger plushie. He bent down and picked it up "Hey Driger" He greeted it, hugging it to him instead now. It was quite big so it gave him the comfort he wanted. The ebony haired teen continued his path into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"I am so bored"

Rei looked at Driger and made the plushie face him, before putting on a deep growly voice "Me too"

Returning to his normal voice the Chinese said "I need someone to talk to…anything good on the TV tonight?"

"Good TV on a Sunday night? You're dreaming now home boy"

Rei smiled and shook his head, putting the plushie back down and sighing "I really need to get out more"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Rei's eyes widened. He looked at the plushie with horror "Oh no…"

"REI KON YOU GIVE ME MY RENT!"

"Shit!" Rei got up and sped to his room, quickly changing and dragging a brush through his hair"

"YOU'RE OVERDUE BY A MONTH!"

Still cursing lightly to himself, Rei hopped on one foot to get his shoe's on. He fell down and grimaced 'Calm down Rei. Just hurry the hell up'

"YOU CAN'T AVOID ME ANY LONGER!"

The neko-jin grabbed his hat, scarf and gloves and smirked "Oh can't I?" Wrenching his living room window open he balanced gingerly on the windowsill before closing it behind him and waving to his plushie before dropping down. He only fell a few feet before landing on the stairs that ran outside as a fire exit, crouching low he ran down the steps and from his home.

He sprinted off to his favourite café 'The analogue cup' which was an Internet café and started to relax. He pushed open the door and wandered inside waving to the others.

"What can I get you then Kitts?"

Rei looked to his friend behind the counter and smiled. "Hey Kenji, I'll have the usual"

Kenji smiled back and inclined his head "As you wish oh gorgeous one" The Chinese rolled his eyes and sat down. Kenji and himself had known each other since Rei first moved there, around two years ago. He had black hair with red streaks going through it with a short ponytail. The Japanese male had the warmest chocolate brown eyes the neko-jin had ever seen, tanned skin and a friendly smile. The brown-eyed youth walked over to the neko-jin and placed his hot chocolate with a Danish pastry on the side on the table.

"Thanks Kenji"

"How are you?"

"Just escaped from the landlord" The Chinese muttered "And got embarrassed by a guy yesterday"

"Jeez Rei that's bad, you still haven't got the money for…WHOA! Wait, wait…a guy?"

Rei rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes, a guy"

"What he look like? Come on tell me!"

"Well…"

"Is he hot?"

"Yes!" The ebony haired boy blurted before realising what he said "Oh bugger"

"Aww, my little Kitts is growing up" The Japanese brushed a fake tear from his eye and leaned forward "So dish"

"You know that guy from Ineluctable Lies….stupid question seeing as you love that band"

"It's a sexual experience listening to their music"

Rei closed his eyes and laughed "I did not need to know that!"

"You wait, cause one day you will. But it's only sexual cause they are so god damned sexy"

"Anyway! The guy that embarrassed me was….the lead singer from that band"

Kenji blinked. And blinked. And blinked. He opened his mouth and stared at Rei for a long time "WAAAHHH!" He screamed throwing his hands up in the air. Startling the neko-jin off his seat and onto the floor. Kenji clapped his hands and grinned "Oh my god! Kai Hiwa-"

Rei shot up and covered the male's mouth with his hand "Shh! People are staring"

Kenji looked over the café and stood up, smiling happily "Hi everyone, I'm your waiter for today Kenji…" His eyes went wide "Psst! Rei what's my last name again?"

The neko-jin smirked "Fuckmyballs"

Kenji raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Sounds Japanese enough…I am Kenji Fuckmyballs. My friend and I are discussing the…wave particles of atomic….frequencies and…" He clicked his fingers "Alpha, beta and gamma radiation" He bowed and sat down while the café went back to normal.

Rei was laughing "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Not at all."

Rei smiled "Well, I snuck into the concert that was going on a while back…and well bumped into him and" He blushed again "Spilt water all over him"

Now, Kenji was a good friend to Rei, a shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh with and someone who would never laugh at the neko-jin's calamities. But right now, he couldn't stop laughing. Rei sweat dropped and pouted as his friend continued laughing for five minutes straight.

"I'm s-sorry" He chortled "Carry on"

"Well…I wiped him down" He smirked as Kenji huffed "And then he looked at me with his gorgeous crimson eyes, stepping closer so I could feel the muscles against me"

"I am so jealous right now" The Japanese crossed his arms, pouting with his bottom lip stuck out.

"And he took me into his strong arms and leaned forward"

Kenji moaned "Why couldn't I be you? You had THE Kai Hiwatari almost…"

"Hey, it didn't happen. I'm just joking. Actually he was really arrogant and annoyed the heck out of me. There's something about him that's so annoying it's charismatic"

"KENJI HIMATIRO!"

They both jumped and looked behind the counter, where a woman was glaring at him "Ah" the Japanese said, "That's my name…got to go Kitts"

"Bye Kenj'" Rei smiled at the grinning youth who walked up to his boss and gave her a hug. He shook his head as she smiled and he didn't even get a row for skiving off work. The Chinese male took a sip of his hot drink and stared out of the window. It was a very cold day, with winter coming closer and the tiger was glad he had brought his winter wear with him. How would he pay that rent? He only had half of what he needed. Finishing his food, he got up and went to the counter.

"What are you doing?" The Japanese looked at him with a clueless expression.

Rei raised an eyebrow "Paying for my order?"

"Oh" He grinned "No you're not. Goodbye Rei"

"Kenji?"

"Thanks for coming to analogue cup, please come again" He pushed the neko-jin from the counter gently and bowed him out of the door "It's on the house Kitts, good luck"

Rei gave a gratified smile "Bye Kenji, thanks" The neko-jin wrapped his scarf around his neck and placed his gloves on. He didn't know where he was going but decided to follow his feet. He ended up in the park and sat on a bench ignoring the frost that covered part of it. He started thinking of his friends back home and what they would be doing. Unknowingly he began to sing.

People who were passing smiled at the voice and dropped money into his hat. The neko-jin had his eyes closed and was leaning back, not noticing as he carried on his song. A crowd surrounded him.

At the end, Rei got up and opened his eyes. Jumping a mile he backed into the bench, staring widely at the crowd who clapped and put more money in his hat "What?…oh no sorry but I-" They walked over him and separated, leaving the neko-jin flabbergasted. "But….but….but….but……but…" He looked down at his hat and blinked.

He had enough money for his rent!

XPXPXP

"Bryan, pull out here"

The platinum haired bassist was leaning back in the driver's seat, turning the wheel left to take an exit. Tyson and Max were sleeping in the back and Tala was in the passenger seat. Kai was currently banging his head against the window.

"Kai-Chan, stop that" The wolf smirked, looking in the rear view mirror to spot the bluenette.

"No" he hit his head with a bang "You" _bang_ "Can't" _bang_ "make" _bang_ "me" _bang_. "And don't call me Kai-Chan!" _bang_.

Tala sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand, looking at Bryan for help. The falcon laughed to himself "Does the little phoenix seek attention?"

"Yes"

"Damn you Kai, now I can't tease you into admitting it"

"I know, that's why I said yes"

Tala sweat dropped "Nice try Bry'…oh I rhymed!"

"Kai, stop banging your head _please_"

The youngest Russian stopped and looked slowly at the elder "But I'm booorreeeddd!"

"Your like a little kid"

"And I know it"

"What's wrong Kai-Chan?" Tala turned in his seat to get a better look at his friend, a hint of concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm bored!" His crimson orbs went back to staring out of the window. The over two sighed in relief that Kai had stopped, until they heard a _bang_ again. Bryan gritted his teeth and pulled over. Turning to look at the bluenette

"Right! Kai stop making that fuc-" He paused "Kai?"

The phoenix had undone his seatbelt and darted out of the car as soon as the car had stopped. Tala burst out laughing which woke the other two up who soon gathered what had happened and joined in. Bryan was shouting and shaking his fist at the Russian who merely waved and blew a kiss before turning a corner.

""That…that was his plan all along wasn't it?"

"What?" The red head asked, eyes swimming with amusement "To annoy you until you pulled over then he could escape?"

"Yessum"

"You bet your bass"

Bryan let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel, making everyone jump when the horn sounded.

Kai was smirking to himself as he placed his hands into his pockets, taking his time to enjoy the sites. He was still in his photo shoot clothes, making him that bit more noticeable. He was clad in black jeans and a crimson muscle top with a black long sleeved shirt that was undone over it; he also had a hoodie with him for the extra warmth. He was in the city, the buildings towering over him in some places, whilst suburban houses rested in others. There were flats and shops surrounding him now, he kept his head low lest anyone recognise him. Although he wasn't exactly in disguise. One thing he hated was that he couldn't go anywhere without someone shouting and screaming that Kai was there.

"ARGH! OH MY GOD!"

Kai looked up lazily, they were late today. Seeing a bunch of people already staring at him he quickened his place and jumped over a fence. Not hesitating to run as soon as his feet touched the ground, he could still hear the calls of 'He was just there! OMG I just saw Kai Hiwatari!'

Ugh. He just wanted one day to be normal. He crossed the busy inter section and frowned when he saw someone struggling with their bags. Running up he took some and helped them. Yeah, he has a heart really. But the inter-section was a dangerous place, so it was either help or get covered in blood and. …Food.

"Phew…thanks you helped me a lot there" Rei smiled, tidying his scarf.

"Need any help getting them to your house?"

"Uh…" The neko-jin froze when he saw whom his saviour actually was. Quickly remembering his last encounter, the neko-jin frowned "YOU! What do you want? To embarrass me again?"

"Actually I want you to not throw a hissy fit on the side walk" Kai hissed, pulling his hoodie up so people wouldn't recognise him.

"Well…fugger!" He shouted as he had a lack of anything better to say ((A/N: I made Fugger up btw. I went to say the F word in front of my mother, remembered she was there and went to say bugger instead, thus fugger was born))

"Nice exclamatory phrase there" Kai shifted the bags slightly and looked expectantly at the tiger.

"What?"

"Answer the question, maybe"

"Oh" Rei closed his eyes 'Ok he's hot as hell but he is so aggravating, I think he likes getting on my nerves or something' Hearing Kai cough; he looked up at him "Do you enjoy annoying me?"

"You're answering my question with a question."

"Yeah, answer mine and I'll answer yours"

"Yes I do"

"Why?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours" He smirked

"Yes I do need help, ok?"

"Yes. See I answered your question"

"No! I meant my other question! Not if it's ok! Why do you like annoying me?"

"Hey, I have to ask you a question first. That's how it goes" He began walking off. "Come on, if you need help getting these home then show me to your house. Ok…do you think...I sing good?"

"Well. You sing well, not good"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For saying I sing well. Right now for another question seeing as you just asked me one"

Rei gritted his teeth 'Stop asking questions you don't want answered!'

"Um…" Kai walked in front of him, walking backwards so he could face the neko-jin "Are you happy with your life?"

"No. Why do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Oh I find it amusing. Plus you look cute trying to be angry. Why aren't you happy with your life?"

"I have a crap, low salary but long hours job. I have a place to live but its not what I call home, I'm lucky if I go a month with out a break in. My landlord is normally after my blood. I miss my friends and family back in China, no one will give me a chance to sing around here and I have a man stalking me, although he is very handsome. You think I'm cute?"

"You have to have looks to sleep around with some bands"

"If I have to tell you one more time I'll-"

"Jump me and show me a night of a life time by-"

"NO! I'll. …Well I'll do something that will be horrible"

Kai smirked even more "If you could be any where now, where would you be?"

"In a big house with record selling music and someone I love beside me. Why do you keep following me?"

"To be technical you're following me since I'm walking in front of you and I'm helping you take your shopping home"

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh well. Ok…. what do you think it's like being famous?"

"Fun. You always have the money you need so you can do just about anything. You can shop anywhere and do just about anything and the worst punishment you'll get is being on the front page with some person saying your t-shirt is so last year. I hate it when you celebrities complain about it being so hard for you, when you haven't got a clue!"

Kai stopped and shook his head "And you don't realise what we would give to be normal again. We're normal too you know. And believe me Rei, I have seen the worst of life and I deserve to be where I am now"

"In an alley way with a stranger?"

Kai nodded stoically "You bet your melons" He said, raising an eyebrow and looking into one of the bags he was holding.

Rei laughed and walked in front of the bluenette "I didn't know you had a sense of humour, thought you just liked to piss me off"

Kai shook his head, watching the ebony haired boy as he walked, hips swaying slightly in a hypnotising way. His long hair that was in a loose, low ponytail followed his figure slightly as it moved with his body. The bluenette sped up slightly to walk beside the neko-jin. Rei sneaked a look at him, smiling into the paper bag he was holding.

"Nice get up"

"Thanks" The Russian sighed, "You should see what I got underneath it"

Rei blushed and mentally cursed himself 'One day with out blushing Kon, is that too much to ask? Who the hell are you talking too? Oh yeah yourself…. hehehe'

Kai smirked seeing the blush "Oh, I'm sorry did you take that the wrong way?"

"Watch yourself Hiwatari, I might just end up enjoying your company"

The Russian winked with a grin, as they neared the building where Rei lived "Hmm, that's a threat I want to come true"

Rei entered the code into the front door which buzzed and let them in. "If you're lucky" He looked at the mailbox section for his flat number before grabbing the two letters' there. Rei rolled his eyes and walked up to he eighth floor. There were ten of them in the building. He looked behind him, surprised to see that the bluenette wasn't out of breath at all.

"KON!"

Rei jumped, stepping back and bumping into the Russian who quickly steadied him. The neko-jin looked up at Kai who just smirked back. The landlord soon came into view.

"You're overdue by a month! I want that money now!"

"Oh" Rei smiled "Well, I haven't seen you for a while, you should have just posted a letter to tell me" The landlord reached forward and plucked one of the letters' from Rei's hand. The neko-jin's face faltered before he smiled again.

"Who's he?" The man spat, glaring up at Kai who narrowed his eyes stepping forward. The fat bald man seemed to realise as his face lightened with acknowledgement "Oh you're-"

"That's my friend, he likes to impersonate people! He helped me with my groceries. Here's the money Mr. Newer"

The bald man snatched the money and counted it through before nodding and waddling away. Kai raised an eyebrow, innocently sticking his foot out and tripping the man as he past. Rei turned quickly to his door and opened it, laughing when he shut it behind him. Kai pulled his hood down and shook his head.

"You're a lunatic, he could have had you for that"

The phoenix shrugged, placing the bag on a kitchen counter, he took his hoodie off and placed it on a chair. Rei blushed as Kai took his long sleeved shirt off as well, his muscle top now fully visible. He let his eyes wander over the bluenette's form, drinking in his appearance.

"I could take this one off too you know"

Rei jumped and blushed as he saw Kai smirking at him. "Sorry…I just like the colour" He lied, the colour was nice but it wasn't what attracted him. "Um…do you uh…."

"Want a drink?"

"Sure" the neko smiled "I'd love one" Kai raised an eyebrow and turned to the fridge. 'You'd love one! Smooth Rei…it's _your_ house for god's sake! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'

"REI!"

"WAH!"

Kai's crimson orbs filled with amusement "Do you want this?"

Rei's mind went straight to the gutter at those words, his eyes roamed again as he nodded. "Y-yes please"

"You are such a virgin"

"What!"

"You are…bedside's I know you are"

"How the hell-?" Rei gasped

"Oh yeah, my friend, Tala"

"The weird one?"

"Yeah, well to get that demo back to you we had to search for you on the Internet and somehow found out you're still a virgin"

"Oh that's just great," The neko murmured as he buried his head into his arms, embarrassed "Nineteen and a virgin!"

Kai couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, I wouldn't mind taking it"

Rei squeaked and buried his head even further, flinging an arm out and grabbing Driger to cover himself with. Kai leaned forward and took the plushie from him. "Can I have that back please?"

Kai looked around, smiling at the quaint little home Rei had made himself, he got up and looked through the window "Weird, isn't it?"

Feeling that it was safe to look up, Rei walked over to the bluenette "What is?"

"All those god damned people. Can you think of all those dreams they must have? I mean there" He pointed in a random direction "The person who is living in that house could be a drug addict, once having dreams of being a scholar until his father's death which drives him suicidal while there" He pointed in an opposite direction "Is a young girl who passed all her courses, is gorgeous and has loads of money. Can you call that fair?" He replied, turning from the view and sitting on the ledge.

"No I can't"

"But that's what happens, all those dreams only to be broken"

"You quite a deep person"

"Haven't you ever thought about it before?"

"No, guess I was too concerned about my own life. Shit that makes me self-centred doesn't it!"

"No" Kai drawled, leaning back "It's just hard for people to think about the world when their own lives have so much drama"

Rei leant against the ledge beside the phoenix; the sun was setting and coasted a bright orange and dusty pink across the sky as the buildings shone from the windows like the stars had fallen onto them. "Won't your friends be worrying where you are?"

"I suppose" He looked down at the tiger beside him and smiled, Rei smiled back finding that he liked the bluenette's own grin. "Sorry about being such a jerk last time"

"It's ok, after all you are hot when you torment"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" The ebony haired male placed a hand over his face, laughing gently, Kai smirked and rolled his crimson orbs. "Ok, forget I said that. Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, do you want to stay for some food?" He looked down at his feet and let his bangs cover his face as he said this. Rei didn't know what came to him when he asked that, now Kai was going to shove it in his face, laugh at him and sneer.

"I'd love too"

"What?"

"I'd. Love. Too" The bluenette tilted the Chinese's head up and spoke each word clearly. Rei blushed and nodded before going into the kitchen

"Well, I don't have anything posh to eat or-"

Kai snorted "Posh? I may be rich but I'm still a twenty-year-old guy. I'm not snobby am I?"

"Hell no, you're down to earth, yet very mysterious"

Kai smirked and stood close to the neko-jin, leaning down so he was eye-level, his hands on the counter behind Rei, with his arms either side of him. "Good, I don't want people figuring me out now do I?"

Rei felt his playful side coming as he smiled, biting his bottom lip and looked at Kai through his eyelashes "Well Mr. Hiwatari I intend to figure you out"

"I wish you good luck" He replied, patting Rei on the head and breaking the mood between them. Rei puffed out his cheeks, pouting slightly.

"You're still an aggravating person"

"And I always want to be"

The bluenette sat down and watched Rei. The ebony haired boy told him not to do anything in his kitchen, as he was a guest. He smiled and sang to himself, he was enjoying being around the bluenette. He was an enigma, what lay behind those captivating eyes? What fears were hidden in that calm smirk? There always seemed to be some secret behind his words, one that Rei was dying to figure out. The sun disappeared behind the horizon long before the two had finished their meal. Rei couldn't help laughing with the Russian. He had a twisted sense of humour that the neko-jin found quite endearing. He had such a passion that Rei had never seen before. He found it strange as there was the sexiest guy he'd ever met, who was famous with loads of money, and he was acting as though Kai was someone he'd known all his life and was just another city guy.

Kai couldn't help staring at his companion, the way he smiled and looked down at the table as he laughed whilst being embarrassed at the same time. Noticing how the neko-jin brushed his bangs lightly from his golden orbs, tucking them behind his ear repeating five minutes later as his hair fell back in place.

"You know Rei" The bluenette leant back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head "I think I'm falling for you"

"You're very blunt" The neko-jin murmured, taking the dishes to the sink to hide his red face and trying to ignore his heat beat which had sped up considerably.

"It's part of my charismatic and enigmatic personality"

Rei laughed and turned around, resting on the work surface "What personality?"

Kai opened his crimson eyes "Hey!" He grinned before closing them again "At least I'm not a groupie--OW!"

Rei smiled innocently, hiding his other shoe behind his back as he titled his head to the side "Something wrong?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head, glaring slightly "You threw a…", He looked down at the floor "A shoe at me!"

"No I didn't"

Kai smirked and got up, taking his un-opened soda can and shaking it walking closer to Rei. The Chinese male's eyes widened, the gold sparkling with anxiety and childishness

"No! No don't you dare! I'm warning you Ka--" Kai opened the can, aiming it at Rei who let out a yell, throwing his other shoe and running from the bluenette "You little shit, I can't believe you" He laughed, jumping over his sofa and arming himself with a pillow "Ha!"

Kai chucked his can in the bin and held his hands up as though admitting defeat. Whirling around he grabbed a spatula and a rolling pin. He grabbed a pillow and chucked the rolling pin at Rei "On guard!"

Rei laughed and took his stance, using the pillow as a shield. He wasn't able to remember the last time he had this much fun. His hair was soaked and sticking to his skin and his clothes now clung to his body but he didn't care. Kai was enjoying the site all too much, taking a stance and holding the spatula high

"Ah fair maiden, I will fight for you," He said bowing low before taking his position again. The neko-jin laughed and bowed.

"Well Sir knight you'll never have me with out a fight"

And they fought. If it could be called fighting. Kai gave up after ten minutes, threw his weapons aside and tickled the neko-jin instead. Kai was defiantly declared the victor.

Rei rubbed his sides, and wiped away his tears of laughter as he plopped himself down on the sofa, Kai soon joining him. "So, I won. That means I have you"

The ebony haired boy smiled "Sorry, but I'm not to be tamed"

"Hey I like them feisty, all the better in bed you know"

Rei blushed. Again. "Are all Russians perverted and horny?"

"Don't know, I've never asked all of them"

"Oh damn, it's after midnight already"

"Shit, I better be getting home" Rei nibbled his bottom lip as Kai got up. He sighed, building up the courage.

"Kai! Um…Could I see you again?"

He smiled and winked at the neko-jin, placing his hoodie on "When you least expect it"

Rei smiled back, walking Kai out. They both stood at the threshold unsure of what to do. "So…I'll see you around…"

"Yeah"

"Um…bye"

"Night"

Rei nodded, looking into the red eyes, whilst Kai stared back into his golden ones. They were both getting uncomfortable, wanting to do more then they were doing now. The tension was too high for either of them to endure.

"No chance of you inviting me back in then?"

Rei laughed, the tension was gone and he flung his arms around a surprised Kai. Burying his head in the crook of Kai's neck. Slowly the phoenix realised what was happening and he wrapped his arms around the tiger's waist. Resting his cheek against the ebony hair as he smiled. He had fallen hard for the neko-jin, but he couldn't commit. Not after his previous relationship and he didn't want to hurt Rei. He hugged him tighter, kissing the younger male's hand before he turned and went down the stairs. Rei leant against the doorframe, watching Kai until he disappeared.

Rei closed his door and went to his room, landing on his bed happily, smiling into the pillow. There was no denying it. He was in love. He wanted to spend time with the phoenix so much it hurt. He had completely changed his outlook of the singer that night; he was arrogant, yes but also funny and mysterious. His hand was still tingling from where the bluenette's lips had been.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: So tired…. it's 2:35 AM and I've finished. I re write from where Kai and Rei meet because I didn't like the original. This is my longest chapter for this fic yet. Please review! There were lots of Kai/Rei moments in it as well

**XimperfectlyX**: lol actually I won't blame you if you do forget me (sniffles) lol here's the update, hope you liked. Thank you!

**Wild Destiny**: Yes yum yum! Lol Thank you for the comments.

**KittyKon**: Yes worst luck! Thank you, yeah Tala is cool cause he's a character with so many personalities to write about. An i know the grammar is better then in real life lol Thanks

**Vampirycent**: Here's the third. I am honestly getting so bad for updates, I suppose the worst thing is that I do have time, sometimes, to write them but I'm not in the writing mood so it would be a bad chapter. Thanks for your comments

**KenshinGal128**: Homo? Is that good? Lol I'm so dumb --; But thanks very much for your comments!

**Echo in the Dark**: Yes it can! Sorry for the lateness, I'm becoming hopeless but thank you!

**Alysei**: For some reason I really like your name. It's so fun to type --; yes I'm weird but it's 2:46 AM for god's sake lol. Yes it is very much ok that you think that:huggles: thank you!

**Beast protector**: Muahahah was there more Kai/Rei in this chapter or what? Yes it has been a while; it's been an even longer while for this update, sorry! Thanks!

**KawaiiYouKai9517:** Hehehe thank you! Sorry this update was late. Hope you liked it though.

**Becks101**: Thanks for your comments! Your story was cool, I don't really read OC stories so it was hard to analyse it really, if you get my point. Cause I don't write stories like that myself I don't know what to criticize or to say is amazing, but I did try hope it was ok. Thanks!

**Ketsueki no izou**: I've updated! (glomps back) lol Yes I'm curious too and I'm writing it, only today did I find out who his ex actually is (laughs insanely) um yeah …thanks for your review!

**Zoraine**: hehehe that ) made me smile! Thanks for your review!

**PandaPjays**: (whistles) now that's a long review…. right I'm ready to answer it. Thanks, I loved Tala's interview as well, it was so much fun to write. And you're forgiven; I like that word 'coherentness' heheh. Hehehe I can see him talking like that to his bike as well, loads of people seem to read my fic's in their science class. Disturbed heh? K, I'll check that out. Gah! The eyes got me, as you have seen in this chapter Bryan and Tala have the hot's for each other so yeah there will be some of that going on. Don't die ok? Lol here's the update, or your medicine dosage lol. Thanks you!

**BloodyShadows**: Thank you for the review! And sorry for the lateness!

**Kristen Hiwatari**: Heheh I know poor Rei. Thank you!

**Tntiggris**: Yes I enjoyed the rhyme very much lol. Thank you

**XcrAzYxGuRlX**: Lol sorry for the lateness. There was more Kai/Rei in this chapter! Yes I love his innocent death promised smile, makes you almost feel sorry for Tyson. Heheh I love writing that cause Rei gets so flustered. Thanks!

**WildChipmunkofYonder**: lol good reasoning. But it's my bad for not explaining. The doors of the diner are right at the back, and it's not a bright place. When Kai came in it was late in the night. Also, the very sad truth is that pop stars are better known then rock. Kai does not and will never sing pop in this. But his band is mega famous so don't let the pop/rock factor make you think differently. But I would glomp him in a nano-second too lol. Thanks

**Lover of all things rei**: Ok since you're a lover of all things Rei I am worried about the Driger plushie. Don't take it I beg of you! Lol. Yay! Favs! Thanks; I like writing Tala cause he fits into so many personalities! Thanks you!

**Greytempest**: Actually it was Kai on a stage, singing in front of loads of people wearing a black coat. The black coat he normally wears in this story inspired the fic and created it basically so it's very important lol. Thank you

**Skimmie**: There's the update! Thanks for your review!

**Insanewelshangel**: WOOT! It's now 3:11AM dude it takes so long to write thank you's lol. Big thank you to everyone whose reading my fic aswell. Please review! Until next time, take care!


	4. The weirdness of the household

**Insanewelshangel**: Nothing much else to say except enjoy! And hope you've had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year too.

**Disclaimer**: By the order of myself, I proclaim that I do not own Beyblade. Oo

**/……./ Dreams!

* * *

**

Kai rolled over in his quilt, face contorted with pain, as he was lost in his current dream. The crescent moon hung low in the ebony sky, only a few stars scattered around on the velvet sheet. There was hardly a breeze and the air was still.

/He got hit-again.

Nothing-new there. It was something he was used to seeing in his partner. He changed everyday from an angel to a monster in a blink of the eye. Kai tried to bite back his whimper as his body collided with the wall behind him. He brought his knees up and stared at the blood running down his arm. It was too strange, why was this happening?

In the back of his mind, he knew why. It was the same reason over and over. Drugs. God knows what his lover had taken this time; thankfully Kai wasn't with him that time when he took whatever the hell it was. Kai would have given in and took some as well. His lover always persuaded him. Drugs were fun, a rush, and a thrill. _You'll take them if you love me, come on I'm doing them too._ All lies he fell for repeatedly. He knew every single time that those drugs would make it worse, that they were the cause of his problems. But his partner always coaxed him into it.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up, the normal self-confidence and shine in his crimson eyes was gone. But how could it be there when the one person he loved was the cause of all his torment.

_Do you see the pain you cause me?_

His silent question, he never asked it. But it always burned in his mind and his tears. His dreams would be crushed along with his self. Oh he spent countless nights, next to his 'protector' dreaming of singing and being on stage, living how he wanted.

**Smack!**

A dull thud echoed around the room as he collided with the floor. When he found his partner, he felt like he would never be hurt again. His past would be forgotten just because he had him holding his hand. He trusted him with all his heart, yet the tears and blood would roll down his face. His clothes were soaked with blood by now; his lover never spoke during the punishment. Punishment for what exactly? Kai never did anything. He was just there. It hurt. It hurt so much.

He felt like he was suffocating on the tears that wanted to spill and the sobs that racked his bruised body. But it never mattered; _he_ would hit and hurt until he fell unconscious.

**Smack!**

Kai would try calling out, try to get through to his lover. But to no avail. He never wanted to hit back; he didn't want to hurt his partner while his partner was all too willing to hurt him in return. The bluenette felt liquid choke him in his throat, his lungs felt like they were bubbling and his heart. That hurt the most. It hurt so much

_Why does the one I love hurt me the most?_/

"KAI! _WAKE UP_!"

Crimson orbs snapped open to see Tala with a panic stricken face, tears in his blue orbs. Kai laid back onto the pillows and tried to calm his breathing, running a hand through his tousled hair. Surprised to find tears running down his cheeks as well. His heart was thudding against his chest, aching in memory. Tala lay beside him and closed his eyes. Breathing out a slow breath before opening them again.

"You had me worried sick, I didn't think you were going to wake"

Silence.

"Kai, come on bud it's just a dream"

"It's not" Kai found himself whispering against the sickly cold air. "It's all happened before, it's true"

"But it's never going to happen again. You know that" The red head placed his arms around him and in return Kai did the same. They laid in silence, only comforted by the other's embrace; Tala ran his hand through the base of Kai's ponytail in a calming gesture. "I swear on my parent's graves that I'll protect you. You're like my little brother and I'll never let you suffer like that again"

"He hit me again," The younger said, staring up at his ceiling "He had that same look in his eyes"

The red head tightened his hold on the bluenette, looking up at the ceiling too.

"I shouldn't think about it I know, but it still…"

"I know it still hurts Kai" He felt so helpless, countless times he would have to put his own emotions aside to make Kai feel safe. That's all Tala wanted to do was to make him feel safe, he wanted to help his best friend in any way he could. Silence washed over them for a long time. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it was just a dream after all. Thanks red"

He tilted his head to the side and smiled before looking back up to the ceiling. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I never have understood why you painted your ceiling like that"

Kai raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly "Because"

"Yeah, but why is it so confusing?"

"Because it is"

Tala squinted at the patterns on the wall; they were gorgeous painted in silver entwined around the room like ivy vines. The curtains weren't closed so the moonlight shone in and illuminated them. It was like a twisted version of the night sky. In the middle of the ceiling was a blue phoenix, made entirely out of flames instead of feathers. The silver vines were around it, making an even more complex pattern.

"Your arm must have been dropping off, hey look," He pointed above his head "I never noticed the Japanese writing on there before"

"Baka, it's everywhere, just look"

The elder scanned part of it and looked at the boy beside him "You wrote a joke on your ceiling? A gay joke as well?"

Kai smirked "Yep!"

Tala read it out "There were two gay men, one died. His partner went to the funeral home and when asked if he wanted his lover cremated or buried he said 'cremated then put him in curry so I can" Tala stopped reading and laughed "Feel him coming out of my ass one more time.' Kai!"

"What?" The bluenette smiled innocently "I didn't write that"

"For some reason I don't believe you" The red head laughed again, twisting some of the blue bangs around his finger "So what was your punishment off Bryan for running outta the car?"

"Oh I just had to tell him your deepest secret that you love him"

"Nooooo! You didn't! Oh don't tell me you did please!"

"I'm joking, I just got the you-pissed-me-off look and a headlock"

"You got off easy then"

"Yeah" The red head snuggled closer to him and yawned, patting his head.

"Sleep time little one"

Kai snorted and rolled his eyes, but the silence soon took over them again. This time it was a friendly silence. Feeling better Kai drifted back to sleep, his close friend sleeping beside him like the numerous times before.

XPXPXPXP

"TYSON!"

Tala groaned and threw an arm over his eyes before burying his head into blue hair. The loud shout echoing from the corridor outside. Kai sniffed in his sleep and frowned at the noise, groaning slightly. He heard a loud bang and the red head beside him cursed in frustration. Kai blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked over seeing Tala stand up and march to the door, opening it and shouting.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He closed the door and went back to the warm bed, but growled as another noise came from outside. Kai stretched and got up too, joining Tala as they walked out of his room and to the stairs where an angry Max stood. His blonde hair still messed from his slumber but his blue eyes alive and ablaze.

"What's up Maxie?"

"Tyson!" He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the bottom of the long stairs where the Japanese boy was laying. Bryan was standing by him, blinking in shock before he nudged the bluenette with his foot. Hissing when Tyson hugged it.

"What the hell happened?"

"Tyson dangled Mr Black out of a window!"

"Shit"

"Indeed" The red head agreed with Kai. Mr Black, Max's beloved pink turtle plushie was not to be messed with. At all.

"That lunatic pushed him down the stairs" Bryan called, a smirk across his face. Tala and Kai started laughing. Bryan was still in Tyson's hold. Max huffed again and strode off, stomping slightly and picked up the plushie by the window in the corridor.

"Watch out Tyson, Mr Black is NOT happy, I hope you have a will!"

Shaking off the confused feeling Tyson stood up, finally letting go of Bryan's leg as he smiled sheepishly.

He was in some _deep_ shit now.

XPXPXPXP

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Rei said pleasantly before hanging up and sticking his middle finger up at the phone. How he hated being nice and kind when people where complete assholes to him. How he wished he could slap those people silly. He wished it so bad.

Picking up his pen he crossed another name out on the massive telephone directory book before letting it drop onto his sofa. That was the ninth place to refuse him an interview with a music company. They just wouldn't listen, as soon as they asked 'What are your experiences?' and he said none, they refused him quicker then you could shout 'NOOOOOO'. Which he had done several times already. Pouting he looked around for Driger, sniffling as he drew his thick jacket around him closer and got up. His fluffy white slippers made a soft padding noise as he crossed the lounge looking for his beloved plushie.

"Driggggerrrrr, Drigggeeerrrrr? Where are you?" The neko-jin shook his head, remembering that stuffed animals couldn't talk back to you. Unless they were a Furby but he thought of them as the devil's messengers. Evil little things.

If possible, he pouted even more and sat down where he was standing, laying down on the floor and staring up at his ceiling. "Driger, Driger…where for art thou Driger. Deny thy father and refuse thy name and…. oh just appear!" He sat up and his eyes widened "Shit!"

His plushie white tiger was right in front of him, well not right in front of him. But it was on the back of the sofa, exactly behind where he was sitting. Not knowing whether to be freaked out or happy Rei grabbed him and cuddled it to his chest. Nuzzling his face in the amazingly soft material that acted as fur. He took a deep breath of the old scent and smiled. It always reminded him of his father and mother. He looked into the button-type eyes and smiled softly. "I know I'm acting like a baby, but I'm allowed to since I'm all on my own."

Great, he just depressed himself further. Where was Kai anyway? He hadn't seen him for like a week. He wanted Kai. Kai, Kai, Kai. But Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"This…. bites…" He groaned, holding Driger closer and trudging off to the bathroom. "You know what Drig's? I'm going to have a bath for once; I hardly ever have baths now and only showers. So stuff it" Rei turned the hot and cold water taps until they were almost at the same speed.

He placed Driger down in the metal basket hanging from the ceiling where his flannels and lofa's resided and clapped his hands once. "Right, I'm going to spoil myself just this once, I need to relax so it's a home remedy therapy time, eh?" He asked no one in particular, getting the deep red bubble bath and pouring some of it in. The scent of cherry blossom and fig raised up and the bubbles formed in the otherwise clear water.

Smiling to himself he got some incense and candles and started placing them around his bath. He lit the peach scented incense sticks and waited for the tip to glow before blowing the flame out. He then lighted the candles and turned the light in his bathroom out. The tiny but numerous lights flickered and created a warm atmosphere. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his bath. Everything seemed so perfect! The smoke off the incense combining with the candlelight and glowing on the bubble bath. He could barely contain the squeal he so wanted to do. Rei tested the water, finding it comfortably hot and stopped the taps. Stripping out of his clothes he got in and placed his hair into a bun so it wouldn't get wet.

Oh yeah, this was pure luxury right at home. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he slid his body down, until the water came up to his neck. "This looks so romantic" The Chinese boy sighed peacefully. He grabbed a flannel and dunked it under the water. Bringing it back up he squeezed the excess liquid off, folded it up and placed it on his forehead. "This is what heaven is," He murmured.

If stuffed toys could move or talk, or even think. Driger would have been jumping into that bath as well.

XPXPXPXP

He buttoned his shirt up and looked in the mirror. Nodding he grabbed his keys and set off for work. That bath had done him a world of good so he was in a delightfully good mood. Clocking in, he placed his jacket in the staff wardrobe and grabbed his apron, diving straight in as he delivered the numerous meals back and forth across the diner. It was not the lightest place in the world; it was more of a mature place with deep red's and sultry blacks. But that was the part of the diner he worked in, next door there was also the family diner. He hated working in that one. Pesky kids, throwing food around and being so loud his head felt like it was about to burst. But in this one, those dratted singer's performed on the light stage.

But that wouldn't affect him today, as long as he didn't get groped, which was commonplace, he would be fine. He smiled at the people he was waiting on, a young couple, and placed their food down. They both smiled thankfully at him and he couldn't help but think how cute they were. He wondered if all first dates were like that. Both looked so shy and didn't know what to do.

"Here are your meals. Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, no thank you" The boy said, glancing sideways at the girl "Unless you want-"

"N-no, I'm ok. But thank you" She looked at Rei "Um I mean thank you to you but you as well" she said turning to the boy, getting a bit flustered as her cheeks glowed red.

The neko-jin bit his bottom lip feeling sorry for her as she reminded him of his self around Kai. "I know what you mean, and thanks not many people are as polite as you are" She smiled at him and picked up her water, still glancing at the boy. "Enjoy the entertainment and your food" Rei spun around and went back to the kitchen area where he waited for the order's to be complete. It wasn't long before he was back through the double doors and taking another order.

The audience clapped as the song ended, and Rei started daydreaming. Wishing he was the one getting cheered by a wide audience as he finished singing. He didn't mind not singing, it was more that he wanted his songs to be sung. That's what he was, a songwriter. But very few songwriters' don't have to sing to promote one of their songs. If you wanted to make it in the business you had to do your own demo tape then send it in, see if it's accepted and if it is, there are lots of contracts and royalties to figure out. Then a singer or band has to accept your song as well as their company and manager. Rei shook his head of the thoughts and worked for six hours straight. He had a break then worked again.

At the end of the night the effects of the bath had almost disappeared. But he was still in a good mood.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Rei smiled, brushing hair from his eyes and turning around.

"Could you tell me what time you clock off work?"

"Uh at eleven thirty"

"Thank you"

Rei sweat dropped and peered around in the darkness but couldn't find anyone. How weird. Why did someone want to know when he got off work anyway? Rei froze, eyes widening 'Oh no, maybe it's one of those guy's…. who always …oh shit, way to go jackass. Now you're going to be butchered or something!' An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and his golden eyes darted around. But he couldn't fine anything daunting.

Rei waved farewell to his colleagues and stepped through the back door's to take a short cut through the alleyway on his journey home. It was late, so he had his guard up, looking everywhere as he walked quickly.

"BOO!" someone grabbed him from behind and Rei dropped his bag and spun around ready to deal with the intruder. No one would hear him screaming for help now, hardly anyone was on the streets and the people in the diner wouldn't hear him. The stranger grabbed the neko-jin's fist and started laughing "Hey, whoa calm down, you mad groupie"

There was only one person to call him a groupie. "Kai?"

"Well done, your skills are amazing"

Rei blushed, finding himself entrapped within the singer's arms with his body crushed against Kai's. "Sorry I thought you were a mugger or something"

"Yeah well, guess I shouldn't have scared you. So what are you doing here?"

The neko-jin blinked "I'm walking home from work, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm enjoying the scenery if you don't mind"

Looking around, Rei raised an eyebrow at the dumpsters and rubbish filled bags that the alley consisted of "The rubbish is your scenery…?"

"No, I was talking about something else" The bluenette smirked, looking directly and pointedly at Rei who blushed as he realised he was the 'something' that held Kai's attention. The neko-jin placed his hands against Kai's chest and pushed himself away from the Russian to pick up his bag.

"Ok then, have fun" He turned and walked off, rubbing his forehead from the slowly growing headache. Kai smirked more and calmly watched the Chinese male walk away, his eyes glued to his backside. He started walking steadily, at his own slow pace with his arms behind his head.

Rei looked back and smiled to himself, hurrying his stride. Kai kept his the same but somehow still managed to catch up. Rei stopped and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and rested his weight on one side. Kai closed his eyes and walked past him. The neko-jin blinked and watched him walk off, frowning he ran up to walk beside him.

"Ok, so why are you here?"

Kai didn't answer; he merely kept walking with his arms still behind his head. Rei looked over him and started at the Russian's body. He was wearing his trademark long black leather coat that had fashionable slits on the lower area by each leg. Then he had semi-baggy black jeans on and a grey top. "Could you stop staring?"

Rei blushed and looked away, before shaking his head again "Come on, why are you here?"

Kai gave a half smile and looked at the neko-jin "Didn't you want to see me again?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect to actually see you again"

"Why?"

Blinking at the straightforward question, Rei shrugged "Well your famous and all, why would you waste your time with me?" It wasn't a question he expected to be answered.

"Because I like you"

"Huh?"

"I. Like. You" He repeated bluntly, smirking and taking Rei's hand in his own. The neko-jin felt his leg's weakening as he stared up into the crimson eyes he had come to adore. Kai then messed up Rei's hair and laughed before running away.

Rei puffed out his cheeks and ran after him "Damn you!"

Kai laughed again, winking and blowing a kiss at the enraged neko-jin, he jumped over a bin in the way and quickly turned the corner. Rei followed him and looked around.

"Hey gorgeous want a lift?"

The neko-jin turned his head and saw Kai on a motorbike, the engine already going as he could barley keep a grin off his face. The bluenette was holding out a helmet for him and Rei took it "You don't have to, I can walk"

"Yes you can. Well done Sherlock"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Get on, I'll give you a ride" Kai faced forward and gripped the handles. Rei was blushing furiously; the singer turned to look at him and laughed, "Oh sorry I meant a ride home"

Narrowing his eyes, but clearly amused, Rei climbed onto the back, placing the helmet on and put his hands on Kai's shoulders. Smirking Kai revved the engine and sped off. Due to the sudden movement Rei panicked and gripped Kai's waist tightly, circling his arms around it and burying his face into Kai's back. Kai smiled and took a sharp corner, causing Rei to give a worried noise as the motorbike was almost to the ground as they turned.

"Shit! You have to be a complete nutcase to get a motorbike!" Rei yelled over the roaring sound.

"Yeah well you have to be even more of a nut to get on one when you disapprove of them" Kai shouted back, speeding up as he crossed a junction, soon dodging between cars. Rei held on even tighter and steadily started to like the new thrill. It was dangerous and scary but it felt so new and…free. That was the word; free. The colour's blurred together as they sped past; the only thing in focus was the man in front of him.

Unfortunately for Rei, Kai was somewhat of a daredevil, and since it was Rei's first ever time on a motorbike, the poor neko-jin almost died of fright at some of the tricks he did. Switching lanes, Kai was now driving against the cars on the opposite lane to what he was supposed to be on. Rei's eyes widened as he heard the car's beeping and the headlight's coming closer, but Kai seemed to be having the time of his life. Dodging it by the last second, he switched lanes again and started laughing happily.

"YOUMADPERSONLETMEOFFI'MGOINGTODIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rei shouted as Kai travelled around a roundabout and raised the top half of the bike into the air.

Finally stopping outside the building where Rei lived, Kai moved to get off; only finding the boy was clinging to him. "Rei, you can let go now"

"No, no, no, hell-pissing no! You're a maniac! How the hell did you pass your driving test! I wouldn't have passed you even if you slept with-"

Rei clasped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes and got off the bike quickly, but he was so shaken up from the ride home his trembling leg's wouldn't support him. After giving his motorbike a fond pat, Kai bent down by him and smiled. "Forget it" Normally he wouldn't pass a chance to tease the neko-jin but the poor thing was already distressed. Bending down, Kai picked him up bridal style and walked up to the doors. "Were you really that scared?"

"……………………"

"Hello?"

"………………………I'm not talking to you"

Kai smirked and shook his head as Rei punched the code in so the doors would open. Balancing his weight with one arm, Kai opened the door s and started up the stairs, his clothes rustling slightly with each step he took. "For someone who isn't talking to me, you don't mind being carried"

Rei stuck his tongue out "Nope, and I'm not talking to you"

"I'm sorry"

"……………."

"I shouldn't have scared you like that but I could tell you enjoyed it"

"………………"

"Come on, I knew you enjoyed it" The Russian grinned, jostling the neko-jin in his arms. Rei almost fell from his grip and quickly wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling himself up. His lips brushed Kai's through the sudden action and he blushed furiously. Kai looked into Rei's golden orbs and placed him down, backing the Chinese male up to a wall.

The bluenette moved his left arm out, so his palm was resting against the flat surface and he moved closer to the neko-jin, still looking into his golden orbs but occasionally looking down to his soft lips. Feeling his knees weaken again, Rei supported himself by putting his arm's behind him on the wall, feeling Kai's cool minty breath brush against his neck. His cheek's were burning red and he knew his breathing had gotten much more rapid. Yet Kai seemed as calm as ever. He leant in, closing his eyes with a smirk on his face. Rei closed his own orbs as he felt Kai move closer-

"Hey! Get to your apartment's now!"

Kai lowered his head, smirk getting wider before he turned leisurely around and looked at the landowner. "Oh you again, if you don't mind I was saying goodbye"

"Well you incompetent punk, this is my building and no one should be up at this time!"

"Well you're up aren't you?"

"Why you-!"

Rei stepped in front of Kai and apologised quickly, typing in his security code to his apartment and opening the door still apologising. He pulled Kai in by the sleeve and closed the door, sliding down against it after he did so. He sat against the door and grimaced as the landowner kept on swearing and complaining. Kai looked down at Rei.

"Sorry, again"

"I'm not talking to you"

The ebony haired boy got up and walked to the kitchen. Kai sat on one of the seats at the breakfast bar and rested his head n his hands "Aww, come on. Please?"

Rei glanced at him and bit his bottom lip; Kai was giving him a puppy dog look. It was irresistible to refuse and he gave in "Oh fine! You're just lucky I like you back" Kai smiled. Rei smiled back, unable to help it 'He has such a gorgeous smile' He opened the fridge and passed a can of diet coke to Kai before sitting down too.

"Thanks"

"Um, well…."

"What?"

"Uh…"

Kai raised an eyebrow and patted the neko-jin's head "There, there. It will come to you"

Laughing, Rei stood up and grabbed Kai's hand, leading him to the living room. He took Kai's coat and placed it over the spare chair before sitting on the sofa. Kai sat beside him and looked up at Rei who was smiling at him. 'Nothing wrong with a friendship with him, just because I'm here, doesn't mean I want a relationship. Nope'

"Well, the landlord has locked up now…so uh…"

"I got out of here last time when it was a later time"

"That was on the weekend"

"Oh...so…?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but you'll have to stay here for the night…."

"Oh, that's ok"

"Really?" Rei smiled "Ah I mean, if it's ok with you"

"It's fine"

"Right you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa"

"No you won't, I will"

"No, you're a guest"

"Tough, I refuse to sleep in your bed while you have to be out here. It's your home so-"

"But, I-"

"No, it's that or nothing"

"Fine"

"Good little cat."

Rei pouted at the elder turning the television on. He flicked through the channels and found a good movie. He settled back to watch it and glanced at Kai. The bluenette had a relaxed look on his face and was watched the movie with an amused look. It had been so long since he had just done this. He knew Rei was looking at him again and smirked "Isn't the TV more interesting?"

"Oh…uh…sorry I just was…um I like your earring, that's all"

"Rei, what do you really want to do?" Kai turned at him, crimson eyes bright and sparkling.

The golden-eyed boy felt his cheeks redden at his sudden thought of what he would _really_ like to do, but coughed and looked at the television instead "To be a songwriter"

"Really? Well why aren't you?"

"Because I …well…. no one wants me as one"

"Can I see your writing's?"

"Oh! They aren't good, I mean it's no use looking at…well they aren't even finished and not a high standard, low quality you wouldn't like them and well, why should you, I mean you being a great songwriter yourself and-"

Kai rolled his eyes and the rambling and placed a finger over Rei's mouth "Don't doubt your own work, and forget that I'm famous please"

Rei nodded, moving Kai's hand away before going in search of his songs. He nervously handed a bundle of paper to the bluenette and sat down. Looking at the floor with his hands clasped. Kai read them through, not making any comments until he was finished.

"Your good, you've got talent"

"**Really**? Uh sorry, it's just…I'm rambling again" He smiled and took the paper's off Kai and placed them on the coffee table. A new proud sensation raised in his chest at the sincere compliment he received.

"So, how come no one wants you?"

"I haven't got any past experiences, and I've never actually properly sung live. I mean if I did then it would help but I kinda….well I never think I'm good enough when it comes down to it" Rei stared at his hands, embarrassed by his own little secret. It was true, when it came down to it all, he sometimes couldn't get up on that stage because he thought everyone wouldn't like him.

Kai tutted and placed his drink down before wrapping his arms around the surprised neko-jin. Rei moved into the embrace and rested his head on the Russian's chest, listening to the heartbeat. "Well that's something you need to get over. You will, I think so anyway. If you're determined enough to sneak into a pissing concert backstage then you can do it"

Rei mumbled a thank you, his eyes shut as he felt himself drifting off. Kai laid back on the sofa, holding the Chinese boy to him as he stroked his ebony hair lightly. The younger of the two smiled and cuddled up to him, too sleepy to clearly evaluate what was happening. He fell asleep quickly, by the warmth and comfort he was receiving off his crush and Kai smiled down at him. Then he frowned "No, I can't. I'd only end up hurting him, I wouldn't be able to commit. I don't want anyone to get hurt…."

He closed his crimson eyes and sighed to himself. Eventually his mind went black and he fell into slumber.

/It was dark outside. But he was in the living room patiently waiting for his lover to return, the light still on. Kai bit his lower lip, glancing at the clock. What had happened? Had he got lost or hurt? What if he was dead? Kai got up and began pacing the room, now worried beyond belief. Terrible thoughts ran through his head as he unwillingly imagined what had happened to his partner.

Tears came to his shadowed eyes, the bruise on the left orb almost gone. He had forgiven him again, of course. He always did, Kai just couldn't help it. When his partner had finished and fell asleep, Kai would always be the one to sit alone or cry even with his eyes shut tightly. Then his partner would wake up and apologise and say sweet fake words to make the bluenette fall in love with him all over again, he always did have a way with words.

Kai ran his hands through his tousled hair, grimacing as he stretched a bruised limb. He caught site of his reflection in the mirror and a tear slipped down his cheek. His lip was cut, his eye was bruised and there was a purple area on his cheek from where he'd been hit. Yet he still forgave him, time and time again.

The door opened, and Kai sighed relieved. His smile faded however when he caught the scent of the foul drink his partner had gotten drunk on. He stumbled in and looked at Kai.

They both stood still. Kai felt the usual paranoia settle in his stomach as he looked into his lover's eyes. The older man hissed and walked up to the bluenette before raising his hand and smacking him hard across his already damaged cheek. Kai kept his mouth shut and swallowed his pain as his partner raised his hand again.

_Why didn't he ever see the tears? _/

BANG!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Kai's eyes snapped open and he sat up, blinking and confused to where he was. He looked around and spotted a familiar person in the kitchen.

"Heh, sorry Kai did I wake you?"

"Uh, no. I was already awake" He lied, standing up and going over to the neko-jin who was picking up a dropped book

Rei smiled up at him. Kai stroked the neko-jin's cheek. He stared at it, it was the left one. It was the same side as the one that was hurt in Kai's dream. He peered at it through solemn eyes, looking over the Chinese to make sure he wasn't hurt at all. Finding no markings, Kai held him close and hugged him tightly. Rei furrowed his eyebrows confused, he looked up through his ebony bangs to look at Kai but he had his red depths closed. Rei hugged him back in comfort, feeling a sudden urge to make sure he was alright. He couldn't explain it but it was as though he knew Kai was hurt. And it hurt him to see the Russian like that.

"Kai?"

"Sorry, nightmare. Guess I got worried" He replied off-handily. Rei smiled that Kai was actually worried about him.

"It's ok," The neko-jin said, taking hold of Kai's hands and running his thumbs along them soothingly. He felt his mouth go dry by the over whelming urge to kiss the Russian, but he replaced it with a friendly yet cheeky grin instead.

XPXPXPXP

"Taaaaaaaallllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Jeez, is it that annoying when I call Kai like that?" The red head in question said to him self before turning around "What?"

"Max is after me again!"

"And?"

"You have to save me!" The Japanese shouted, putting his hand's on the Russian's shoulders and shaking him to get his point across.

Tala sweat dropped and narrowed his eyes in agitation. Bryan covered up his laughter that wanted to escape by smirking. He was sitting on the other sofa with one leg up on it. His knee propped into the air with his arm resting on it as he lazily changed the channels on the wide screen television.

"TTTYYYSSSSSOOOOONNNN!"

"Holy crap!" Tyson ran off quickly.

A blond male slid to a halt in the large living room, glaring around with a pink object in his hand. Mr Black. Ah, that was the problem. "Where's that damn Japanese?"

"Calm down, hell boy" Tala grinned, sitting down and stretching out "What's wrong?"

"Mr Black must have his revenge!" He shouted before running off.

"You know, I am starting to think that pink turtle is actually evil"

"Same" Bryan stated, a slight smile on his face. "Satan's turtle"

Tala laughed and picked up a pillow, tossing it between his hands "Will you stick to a fricking channel, Bry'?" He flickered his blue orbs to the television before returning them to the image of the eldest Russian.

"There's hell all on!"

"Oh there's always something on, you just have to have talent. Which explains why you can't find anything to watch" The redhead smiled, taking the remote off him and started channel surfing himself. "Yay, here's something!"

Bryan placed a pillow over his head and groaned "NOOOO!"

Tala ignored him and happily watched himself on the TV in a music documentary.

Kai closed the front door and looked around the large white hall with the black stair's winding around the circular room up to the next floor's. Tyson came running at him "KAI!"

Kai widened his crimson orbs and put his arms up to protect himself as Tyson passed him, failing to stop in time. The Japanese crawled across the floor and hid behind the Russian's legs, peeking around them he looked up.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Tyson, what the heck are you doing?"

"Max is still after me"

"Oh, that's shit"

"Major style, now don't move or say a word" He then stationed himself safely behind Kai, making the long black coat flare out slightly to hide himself.

The two toned bluenette rolled his eyes, wondering how he would look natural whilst standing in the middle of the hall with his coat flared out. "You bloody baka!" He whispered down. Tyson shushed him as Max marched through the double doors from the dining area.

"Kai, have you seen that utter asshole?"

"Which one?"

"Tyson"

"Um, I only just got here Max"

"Really, where have you been?"

"Ah, somewhere"

"Ah, at Rei's"

"Yeah, wait, what! How do you know about Rei-?"

Max smiled innocently at him "Oh nothing. Well thanks anyway"

"Try the kitchen"

"Already have, first place I looked. Why is your coat like that?"

"Eh? Oh" Kai looked down and sighed, "Um, it's just a bit stiff from that ironing spray thing" The Russian mentally slapped himself.

"Ok, see you" Max turned and ran up the stairs, disappearing down one of the corridors.

"Ok he's gone"

"Phew, thanks Kai. I owe you one"

Kai rolled his eyes and walked off to the living room, but Tyson then jumped onto his back. "What the-?"

"Piggybank ride!" The younger bluenette cried happily "Move!" He dug his heels into Kai's sides slightly, grinning like a maniac.

Kai took hold of his legs and walked into the Living room. Tala saw him and smiled, Bryan waved. Nodding back Kai moved to one of the wall's an evil smirk on his face. Tyson's eyes widened. Kai turned around and leant against the wall. He moved his shoulders and back so Tyson was pushed against the wall even further.

"OW! Kai you shithead!"

Kai let go of Tyson's legs, brushed himself off and walked over to where Tala was and sat down. Tyson meanwhile, had fallen to the floor and was rubbing his head. The redhead smiled widely, looking at the bluenette. Kai looked freaked out.

"Tala, why are you-"

The redhead threw himself onto the youngest Russian and hugged him "Oh Kai, I'm so happy"

"Eh?"

Tala got up and pulled Kai with him, still hugging and started jumping up and down "YAY! Kai, I'm so proud and happy!"

Over the redhead's shoulder, Kai looked at Bryan and moved his hand in a cupped position before moving it back and fore to his mouth, silently asking if Tala was drunk. Bryan grinned and shook his head.

Max suddenly appeared and laughed triumphantly before launching himself onto the startled Japanese. Tala was now spinning around whilst jumping up and down hugging Kai. Max and Tyson were rolling around in a scuffle, and were heading straight for the over-joyed and confused Russians, causing Tala to fall and bring Kai down with him. Bryan laughed as the four musicians on the floor looked at each other confused.

"KAI HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" Tala shouted in glee and threw himself onto the wide-eyed boy, causing him to fall backwards onto Max who was already getting crushed by Tyson.

The dual haired male looked into the sparkling eyes of his best friend and stared at him "What?"

"Oh, like I don't know. You stayed out all last night! You went back to Rei's, you stayed out all night, I can put two and two together you know"

Kai groaned and pushed him off "I did not do anything like that last night, we just fell asleep. That was all"

"Ah" Scarily enough, the red head looked crestfallen "Ok, never mind" He got himself up off the floor and went to Bryan for comfort. The platinum haired male rolled his eyes and patted him on the back. Tala was sad because he thought Kai had gotten over that asshole he used to go out with and was now dating Rei. But that wasn't the case.

Kai pulled the youngest two up and gave them each a stern look, they fell quiet and sat on the sofa, sitting side by side like scolded children. Bryan rolled his eyes and loosely hugged Tala back with one arm. Kai looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Tal' but it's too soon-"

"Too soon? How is it too soon Kai? It's obvious he'd mad about you, and you like him back"

"I-"

"Don't you dare deny it boy, I know you remember."

"I can't believe I'm even apologising for not having sex! Argh! I'm going…somewhere!" Kai went to the large kitchen and went to the large stainless steel fridge before pulling out a vodka bottle. He looked at it and put it back in, reaching instead for a bottle of water.

Tala followed him and hugged him from behind "Ok, I over reacted, I just thought it meant that you had gotten over him"

Kai knew he was referring to his past partner "I'm sorry for raising your hopes Tala" He snuggled back into the comforting warmth "I've been having more dream's about him lately" Kai emitted a bitter laugh "God, I can't even say his name because it hurts so much"

Tala closed his eyes and held his 'little brother' closer, resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder as he listened.

"Why do I have to be so weak Red, eh? I should just forget about him, just forget about it all and move on already. I'm amazed you haven't lost your temper at me yet or just told me to get over it."

"Your not weak Kai"

"Yeah I am, if I wasn't then I'd be in a relationship, or at least prepared for one."

"Kai, you are not weak. You've been told that by so many important people in your life that you believe it, but you're not. Maybe it's time you got around to writing that song you've mentioned"

The redhead turned the younger around and rested his forehead against Kai's, smiling gently as he looked into the fiery orbs. " Yeah, maybe. I don't know what I'd do without you Red"

"You'd spend the rest of your life pining for me that's what" He grinned, ruffling the light blue hair and placing a kiss on Kai's cheek. The younger Russian flattened his hair back down only to have it spike up again. It could never be tamed due to it being naturally spiky. Tala grinned even more and stole Kai's water bottle, running off.

"Hey!"

"No, tell me about Rei first"

"But-"

"Tell me" Tala sang.

"Ok, ok. He's Chinese, nineteen and a virgin!"

"Cool…hey! That's what I told you!"

"Yes, now give it back"

"Bloody kids" Bryan groaned as Tala and Kai ran past him. The redhead suddenly jumped into his lap

"Tell him Bry', let him have it!"

"No, tell him! He stole my water"

With an evil smirk, Tala took the lid off the bottle and drank some of it "Mmm, and what good water it is too!"

"TALA!"

"MAX!" Tyson screamed as the blonde whacked him over the head

"BRYAN!" All four shouted at the same time, each wanting him to tell the other off.

"Tala give Kai his water back, Kai don't shout at Tala, Max don't hit Tyson across the head and Tyson don't insult Mr Black and Mr Black don't...oh hell knows" The pink turtle toy stared at the eldest evilly. Or so he thought as he glanced at it.

Kai suddenly smirked and clasped his hands behind his back, walking backwards until he sat between Max and Tyson. He placed his arms around their shoulders and grinned, "Aww, look don't mom and dad look cute together?" He mocked, referring to Tala and Bryan.

Max adopted an identical evil grin while Tyson sniggered. "Tala and Bryan looking surprised both lean forward and shut their eyes. They pucker up and then we shout OH MY GOD THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" The trio sang as Tala turned red and Bryan had an uncharacteristic pink tinge across his cheeks.

Tala shot out of the green eyed man's lap and went from the room. Bryan coughed and mumbled something about his bass before running off. The evil trio laughed.

"They do look cute together though" Max smiled, placing his hands together and sighing in an oh-how-romantic type of way. Tyson and Kai looked at each other before edging away from the blonde.

Romance was such a scary thing.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Yes, I know there wasn't much Kai/Rei in this one but I have to establish Rei and Kai's backgrounds and home life to keep in with the plot. There will be more in the next chapter however so don't fear. And before I get reviews about how much Tala/ Kai there is, this is NOT Tala/ Kai fic. As mentioned they are more like brothers, with privileges. Heheh. 

Anyway, please review! Thanks to all my reviewer's and readers. You guys are the best. Happy New Year.


	5. Not yet

**Insanewelshangel**: Ah, an update that didn't take forever! I must be getting better. I'm not going to keep you waiting, just read the chapter X3 ♥

**Disclaimer**: Hello, I'm a disclaimer, an utterly worthless thing that you're all required to use to state 'That Beyblade belongs to and is copyright of Aoki Takao' Fear the disclaimers, we shall one day rule your literature, muahahaha.

Just don't ask. : P

**Bold**…. Writing in song. Kai and Tala singing.

Normal…writing in song, Kai singing

_Italic_…writing in song, Tala singing. (Only for second song shown)

* * *

Kai walked back and fore across the room. Nodding to himself. Then he glanced at the desk where a small silver notebook was laying, open and ready to use. He sighed and shook his head before beginning to pace again. He could do this. He had written songs before, great one's even. So why was this so god damned hard? _Maybe it's time to write that song you've mentioned_

"Yes Tala!" He hissed lowly as the redhead's voice ran through his head "But it's not that easy"

He flung himself into the chair in front of the desk and sighed in agitation. "You was my rock, the one that would take it all from me. You was my death and my somethingness, you …something, something" He sang before screwing up his face "Noooo, that won't do!"

He picked up the black pen. A Faber-Castell one. It was actually an artist's pen that he would draw with. But it was his favourite pen so he was using it to write with. Taking off the lid, he placed the nib of the pen to the paper, watching the ink slowly soak the white page before taking it away. 'Indian ink, eh? Waterproof' He read the description on the pen. 'If it's waterproof then it won't smear when I do this' He stuck one of his finger's into his mouth and withdrew it. He wiped the finger over the ink and scoffed "Cheap thing." Actually the pens weren't cheap at all. But he was bored enough to be drastic.

Kai made a face, realising he had spit on his finger. He reached back and wiping it off on someone's jacket. He wasn't sure whose it was though. With that done he ripped the tainted page out, chucked it behind him and picked up his pen again.

This was no way to write a song. He had to get a feel for what he was writing first of all, and then write. Tala had given him strict order's not to come out of the room until he was finished. But Kai thought getting a drink or a bite to eat wouldn't hurt. Getting from his seat, and letting the pen clatter onto the desk, Kai cautiously opened the dark mahogany door and looked around. Knowing Tala he would have stationed Max, Tyson and Bryan to guard the room. Thankfully finding no one, Kai stepped out of the room, smirking to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"God! Tala don't sneak up on me like that!" Kai smiled, trying to act innocent and change the subject. It wasn't working.

"Come on Blue, you're sneaking out aren't you?"

Kai widened his eyes; hands clasped behind his back as he looked offended "Me? Me, sneaking out! Well, I'm disgusted and appalled by such an acquisition! I would never do that-"

"Kai"

"-and here I thought you trusted me. Guess I was wrong-"

"Kai"

"-after all these years and you just turn around and accuse me of sneaking out of the room, when I'm obviously not-"

"KAI!"

"What, you only have to say once Tal' jeez!"

"If you're not sneaking out, why are you outside of the room?"

Kai blinked "I saw a rat"

"Oh right you saw a-You saw a what?"

"Yeah" The bluenette whistled "Big one. Had …purple spots and everything. Vicious looking thing-"

"Kai"

"Yes?"

"Get back in the room"

The younger Russian huffed, closing the door behind him. He slid down the mahogany door "Nice Going Hiwatari" He mumbled to himself

"And I better hear the sound of your pen working away in there" The redhead called before walking away. Kai stuck his tongue out at the door and moved his mouth so he was mimicking Tala before he sighed.

Gods he was bored. Plus he wanted out of the room. "Time for plan 2" He smirked, getting up and walking over to the window

XPXPXP

"How's he doing?" Bryan questioned, lightly running his thumb along the edge of his bass.

"He just tried to sneak out"

"Again?" Max laughed "I caught him earlier on, said that Mr Black was ill so he wanted to help out. Idiot as he is, everyone knows he cannot get ill"

"Seeing as he's actually a plushie," Tyson added

Max glared at him "No, he's much more then that. And you don't want to push your luck with him" The blond added darkly.

Tyson looked at the older two that looked just as awkward as he did. Stuck between being freaked out and exhausted.

"So why have you trapped and locked him up?"

"Because, Bryan he has to write this song. It's the one song he's always promised himself to write. Seeing as that cutie Rei is now in the scene and they love each other. It's the perfect time!"

"It's all a fairytale in that head of yours isn't it?"

"Yes" Tala nodded.

"And Bryan's prince charming" The Japanese laughed.

"I wouldn't call that charming" Max joined in.

"Shut up!" The redhead blushed. Bryan pretended not to have heard anything as he looked at his fingernail, incredibly interested in it all of a sudden. The youngest two continued laughing at the blush and the painfully obvious way that Bryan heard them but was ignoring it

"How do you know what Rei looks like anyway?"

"Um…."

"Tala! Have you been spying….?"

"No!" Using the same offended voice and disgusted face that Kai had used on him "As if I would do a thing like that-"

"Tala"

"Hm?"

"We're not buying it"

"Crap."

Max scoffed lighting, rolling his blue eyes. He looked towards the window and his jaw almost hit the floor. "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-!"

"What's he trying to say?"

"Dunno"

"Max?"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-!" The blond pointed to the window. "Kai!"

"KAI HIWATARI!" Tala shouted, running to the back door to catch his friend who was already running across the garden in an effort to escape. The door contacted with the wall loudly and the redhead shouted at Kai, who had turned around muttered a curse word and stared running faster.

XPXPXPXP

"Noooo! Let me go, you…you…blonde's!" Kai cried in protest as his friends dragged him to the seat with the desk by it.

"Hey!" Max said indignantly "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Worst insult I could come up with" Kai smirked. Max opened his mouth to retort but Bryan gave him a stern look.

"Right then Hiwatari, Welcome to Ivanov's bootcamp" The redhead grinned evilly, tapping a ruler on one of his hands.

"Did you have to tie me to the chair?"

"No, but you look very submissive" Tala smirked, running his eyes over Kai "Maybe we should leave you like that"

"Bite me"

"Now, now Kai. This will be less painful for all of us if you just cooperated"

"How am I supposed to write with my hands tied?"

"Good point. Use your mouth, you're good at that" Catching the looks he received Tala shook his head "No! I meant as in back talking, you filthy minded beggars!"

"You didn't say that last week, babe" Kai grinned in what could only be described as a satanic way.

"Kai, shut up for a second. If you didn't go all 'The Great Escape' on us then we'd all be happier wouldn't we, hm?"

Bryan rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, Tyson also agreed and undid Kai's bindings while Max was still in a huff with the youngest Russian. Tala dismissed them and bent beside Kai, who turned his head away from him.

"Kai, come on"

The bluenette pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling.

"Please, I'm not meaning to be horrible but it's better if you get it done"

Kai looked down at him and nodded glumly "But I'm not in the mood to write a song like that. I've been trying for years, there's no point just sitting me down and telling me to do it now"

"Well I know something that might help"

"What's that?"

"Just think about how he made you feel, what he did, what he said. Love, hate, crying, smiling. Anything, just as long as you're able to sort it all out. Kai, my little hunny bun" He grinned manically "I only want the best for you. Rei is that. He's the best because he loves you, and you love him, no matter what you say I can tell that. It's the most sensitive topic you'll ever have to discuss, then you can be with Rei and be happy"

"Thanks Tala. But seeing as we're having this cute little heart to heart" The bluenette smirked "Since you're lecturing me about love" Tala groaned, he knew what was coming "How about you tell Bryan how you feel?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you" The redhead changed the subject swiftly, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai if you can't write it then that's fine, but at least think it over"

The younger nodded and Tala smiled, ruffling the blue hair fondly before walking out of the room. Kai sighed and picked up his so-called waterproof pen and jotted some things down. Just thoughts.

_Right. I have to put at least something. Well, he was everything to me. All I ever wanted was for him to love me. I burned for that affection, I wanted to feel special in his eyes. But, I never was. I never will be. I did everything and anything for that one man who I gave my heart to. This already sounds like a damn song. I practically gave my life for him. Just because he wanted me to, I started on drugs. I suppose I got the buzz and the thrill and everything people say they are. Including when the effects wore off. That felt like utter crap, but it was never as much hell as the fact that he still didn't give his heart to me. He was the drug I was addicted to, the real ones…cocaine, ecstasy, heroin…they were just toys I used to help me get closer to him. Biggest mistake I've ever made. It never changed anything. Except that things went worse. He'd go out on his own a lot of night's, getting drunk. I'd stay up all night wondering if he had someone else, some one special, or if he was hurt._

_What was my reward?_

_Getting beaten. Getting fucking beaten!_

_Then in the morning, when drugs or beer's effect had gone, and if he was in a pleasant enough mood. I saw him, the real him. There he was, the man I had fallen in love with. He'd tut at me and bandage my wounds, holding me to his chest so I could feel his heartbeat. They were the moments I lived for. Every sacrificed that I made up until then was worth it. And I knew, I would do it again. Just so he would hold me to his chest, so I would feel special._

_That's all I ever wanted off him. All I ever wanted was to feel loved, to feel special and to feel alive._

Kai threw his pen from him and got up, knocking the chair over in the process; the tears were already streaming down his face as he remembered it all. "This is frickin' useless! Tala and his stupid ideas!" He spat, angry with himself, he harshly brushed away the tears, glaring at an innocent wall as he did. He then collected his things, walked out of the room, pretended that the suggestion worked fine and left it at that.

XPXPXPXP

"He's hot and he knows it la la la la!" Rei sang, dancing around his apartment out of boredom. Shifting his hips from side to side, turning in a circle "Everyone knows it! La la la la!" His wrapped hair followed lazily behind him, drifting over his hip very now and then "Sexy, sexy maaaaan!" Then he jumped up onto his sofa, rebounding back off it and twirling in the air before landing in a crouched position on the floor. He picked up a hairbrush and sang into it, grinning widely as he suppressed laughter "Yeah, sexy maaaaaan!" He stood up, one hand in the air as he kept swaying side to side. He laughed however when he caught sight of his Driger plushie.

He didn't know why he choose that moment to laugh, but that's what boredom did to people. He plopped himself down onto the chair and picked Driger up. "You think I'm mental don't you?" He put on his deeper voice "You're talking to a plushie, what the heck do you think?" Rei's voice returned to normal again. "I think Kai is a sexy maaaaan!" He laughed before returning to singing his 'La la la la's'

The neko-jin got up and danced to his bedroom, switching to a music channel on the TV. A grin settled over his mouth as "Dance, dance, baby" came on. Now that was a song to dance to when unbelievably bored. He turned it up and clapped his hands happily as the music started up. He started jumping around, head bobbing back and fore and twirled around.

_Tonight,_

_It will be_

Just you and me 

_Yeah baby_

_Let's dance_

_Till the nightfalls. _

"Yeah!" Rei spun around into his bedroom, jumping up and down to the beat, grabbing random pieces of clothing off the floor and dancing over to his laundry basket. He ended up clapping every now and then, jumping then taking two steps back with his head turning left and right. He jumped again and placed another piece of clothes in the basket.

_Dance, dance baby!_

_Through the morning light_

_Dance, dance baby!_

_Till the sunrise_

_Just being with you feels right_

_Dance, dance baby_

_Dance, dance baby._

_Hello, it's me, the one forgotten_

_Spread your wings of grey_

_Dance to the beat_

_And I will make them shine again_

_Hello, what's wrong? Don't you _

_Recognise me? I will take your _

_Smile and paint it through the sky_

_When you go my music fades_

_And my dancing is no more_

_So baby for just one more night_

_Dance until the sunlight!_

Rei laughed and sang along to the words, he knew how stupid he must look but he was past caring. He sang the chorus again, laughing happily and doing a quick dance routine he had learnt; dancing was how he kept fit. Some people worked out or ran five miles everyday but where was the fun in that? Rei would much rather laugh while exercising. He threw both hands up in the air, doing a quick step with his feet and twirled. He smirked to himself wondering if Kai would like him to do a dance for the bluenette. What kind of dance, you decide, who knows what that Chinese is thinking.

Meanwhile Tala was spinning Kai around as they walked up the stairs to Rei's home. The music was loud enough for them to hear, and of course the redhead couldn't resist the upbeat song. The younger Russian rolled his eyes but was smiling none the less. Tala started walking/dancing backwards up the stairs, twirling his arms around each other and swinging them around erratically. Kai kept his comment about the redhead's dancing to himself, opening his mouth to say something before Tala's eyes suddenly went wide and he grabbed onto Kai's shirt as he tripped over a stair.

"WAH!"

"Tala!"

"Ok, knickers on home boy, calm down. I know you're dying to see your kitten but control yourself."

"Me, control myself? You're the one doing a tango up the stairs"

"Tch! Kai, please, the tango is sooo five minutes ago, this is the Dance of Desire! I know you want me!" Tala winked, snickering to himself as he brushed himself down and continued up he stairs. The music had stopped, either because the song had finished or Rei realised how loud it was. Tala pouted slightly and shoved Kai into an open cupboard and closed it on him as the bluenette mocked his pout.

"Tala! Open the door!"

"Not until you apologise!" Tala smirked, leaning against the door and inspecting his fingernails calmly. The redhead placed a hand over his mouth to control his laughter as he heard a loud bang emit from behind the closed door and Kai's swearing about a mop. He looked up as an ebony haired boy passed him and smirked, looking him up and down.

Rei glanced at Tala and raised an eyebrow. There was someone now leaning against a door, one hand resting on a hip, with a brown trench coat, sunglasses and a hat on, staring at him. "Uh, can I help you?"

Tala pushed himself off the door and gave a charming smile "A fine thing like you could do a lot for me" He flirted. Rei gave a weak smile in return and continued walking away to the laundry room. Tala leaned his head to the side and grinned wolfishly as he watched Rei's backside and let out a low whistle.

The Chinese male spun around and frowned. The disguised person suddenly hit the door as a mumble came from it "Are you in need of mental help?"

Tala stood up straight and clenched his fists "No!" He said offended, before grinning again "Unless you're offering"

"No, I already have someone so you might as well quit while you're ahead" Rei smirked back.

"Damn, lucky ass, who's this 'someone' then? Or are you just playing hard to get?"

"None of your business" Rei smiled, laughing as the stranger kicked the floor and crossed his arms childishly.

"Well!" Tala grinned, waving one of his hands "I have someone to! And what a fine someone they are!"

"Good luck with that"

"My, we are popular sexy creatures aren't we? Loving the underwear by the way" Tala said, nodding to a pair of Rei's boxers with little tiger's on them. The neko-jin flushed red and quickly walked off, leaving Tala to suppress laughter once again. He nodded to himself "I like that guy"

"Tala, if you have finished being rejected could you let me out?" Kai called, sitting on an upturned bucket, glancing at a green mark on the wall suspiciously.

Instead of freeing him, the redhead went in and sat on Kai's lap instead "Sorry but I was trying to …uh…Kai what does your little kitty look like?"

The bluenette's eyes widened and he placed his arms around his hips protectively.

Tala laughed "No, not _that_. I meant Rei!"

"Long black hair, golden eyes, Chinese background and a gorgeous smile, why?"

"………………………..No reason. So" Tala smiled, changing the subject "Why are you still here?"

"You're sitting on me Red"

"Oh. Now Kai, when you see Rei I want you to take him into your arms, kiss him passionately and tell him I never meant to flirt with him!"

"You what?" He glared up into the crystal clear, blue eyes that widened into a puppy dog look. Reluctantly, Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm kinda worried"

"Ahh, hun, my little fluffy muffin sugar pie dumpling candy" Tala cooed, ruffling Kai's hair as he grinned in a satanic way at all the pet names "Listen, you two love each other. Nothing can change that, I promise you. No matter what happened in the past, you can tell him"

"Hypocrite" Kai smirked.

XPXPXP

Rei opened his door, nonplussed to find Kai standing there "Hi!" He smiled, opening the door wider.

Kai smiled back then Tala leant over him and rested his head on Kai's shoulder with a big grin "Hello kitty"

Rei blinked, looking from Kai to Tala "Uh, hello"

"Kai you were right, he's really cute" Tala smirked. The younger Russian glared at him. "What? He is. Got a very nice bum as well. I bet you can't wait to ride tha-"

"This is Tala, the redheaded idiot" Kai cut across, placing a hand quickly over his best friends mouth.

"Oh!" Rei looked the redhead up and down "I didn't recognize you under all that…stuff"

"Master spy ware" The wolf said, tipping down his large sunglasses and pulling his hat further down. Kai stared straight ahead, waiting for him to finish. "Sorry about earlier, kitty. But you are simply gorgeous" He done a flowery bow and brought Kai down with him since his arm was still around the bluenette and he was behind Kai. The younger Russian pushed him off after Rei blushed, due to the position the two were in. "Anyway, you two should get together already"

"E-excuse me?"

"You're excused. Anyway, you two are made for each other, plus you look down right hot together if you're ever making a movie where you two get down and dirt-"

"Tala!"

"What? Oh I was on about a gardening movie, I do **not** know what you were thinking Kai, babes" He flashed his blue eyes to Rei "See? He's thinking about doing you already"

"………….." Kai hid his blush behind his bangs.

"………….." Rei tried covering his embarrassment with a tanned hand but failed.

Tala suddenly smiled and walked off "I'll wait for you down here Kai, hurry up and say goodbye to your gorgeous boyfriend" He cackled out before disappearing.

Kai laughed awkwardly "Ignore him, he needs his medication, he's jumping to conclusions all the time"

"That's ok" The neko-jin smiled, leaning against the doorway still red faced "Do you want to come in?"

"Only for a while" Rei let him in and they walked to the Kitchen together "I came to say that I won't be around for a while. Have to go do some live music."

"Ok, that's fine with me, have a good time" The ebony haired boy smiled wider, but he hated it really. How long did Kai have to go away for? Couldn't he just stay here? Rei knew he couldn't obviously but he'd miss the Russian too much. "It will fly by, besides it's not like we are…you know" Rei stated, unable to say 'dating'

"Yeah, but um…well…you see" Kai stammered over his words, remembering Tala telling him to finally let Rei know how he truly felt. Rei's mouth went dry and hope light up in his eyes. "You're right, it will fly by. Do you have an email address?"

The neko-jin nodded and scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper before handing it to Kai, smiling as their hands brushed. Kai smirked and ripped a piece of the paper off and gave Rei his own. "I won't be on much though, I have to go to the Internet café down town to use it. So how did you end up coming here when you're busy?"

"I wanted to say goodbye"

"That's sweet of you" Rei murmured, cheeks reddening due to the attention "I'll just have to watch you on TV"

"As long as you don't mentally undress me"

Rei grinned, a white fang slipping over his bottom lip "You take all the fun away don't you. Besides I wouldn't know where to begin"

"Well, I'm mentally undressing you right now and I can't say I'm disappointed with what I see"

Rei blushed bright red and grabbed a pillow, smacking Kai across the arm with it for embarrassing him. The bluenette laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"But I still bet the real thing looks better"

Rei blushed deeper and got another pillow, throwing it at the Russian who ran around the settee from him. Rei followed him, laughing as Kai raised his forearm's to take the padded hits. When Rei delayed hitting him, he moved forward and they both toppled onto the sofa. Kai smirked down at him and quickly grabbed Rei's hands to pin them above his head. Rei felt giddy from the contact, as Kai was bending low enough for his breathe to tickle Rei's neck, plus he was in a peculiar position. As in straddling the neko-jin, while smiling evilly about it.

"Now I have you"

The bluenette slid his hands down Rei's arms with soft whispering touches. Rei tried hard not to close his eyes from the soothing actions. Instead he looked up through half lidded eyes into Kai's crimson one's, but they were following the movements of his hands. He slid his hand back up, stretching against Rei's hand before intertwining their fingers. With his other hand he traced the outline of Rei's face. The Chinese boy gave in and closed his golden orbs, feeling Kai's hand travel down his neck, one finger brushing against the smooth skin. He ran his thumb along Rei's on the hand that was grasping his own.

Daringly, Rei moved his free arm, opening his eyes as he brushed a blue bang from Kai's face. He then moved down the Russian's cheek and traced his fingers over the tender lips. Kai lowered his blood-like orbs to look at the hand before kissing the finger's very, very softly. Rei suddenly felt hot, as in his body was heating up. He knew his breathing had become more deep, but not noticeable enough for Kai to notice. Most of all, it was that awareness of how much he wanted to press his lips against the elder's. He moved his hand from Kai's lips and slowly ran them down his neck, and even slower travelling down his chest. Kai looked straight into Rei's golden orbs. But the neko-jin couldn't make heads or tales or what he saw in the twin orbs of red.

Rei closed his eyes again; using every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself becoming aroused, even if Kai's actions were sensual he'd be mortified if the bluenette felt _that_. The Russian started stroking a part of Rei's neck, the neko-jin emitted a purr against his own desperation. Kai smirked and lowered himself even more. He made sure he had hold of both of Rei's hands in just one of his and whispered in Rei's ear, his cheek brushing against the neko-jin's.

"I'm going to miss you, Rei"

Said person swallowed hard and turned his head so their skin would sweep past the others. God, how Kai was taunting him. Those desirable lips not far from his own, and he couldn't even move. He felt a cold hand against the hot skin of his stomach as Kai moved his free hand under Rei's shirt. The clash of heat and frost made it all the more better for the neko-jin, painfully aware of just where Kai's hand was and what it was doing.

"Kai..." He breathed, wanted to scream out for a kiss.

The bluenette had ran his hand's over the neko-jin's chest, his index finger leaving lasting movement's on the tanned skin, before his hand got lower and lower. Rei gritted his teeth, arching his back while Kai pressed down, their bodies moulding together. The neko-jin let out a low moan, biting a piece of skin on his lip off as he tried to repress it. He never wanted this moment to end. It was so clear how he felt towards the Russian, and judging by Kai's actions he felt the same. Kai lowered his head and kissed the corner of Rei's mouth; finally letting Rei's hands free he gripped the Chinese male's hips as Rei circled his arms around Kai's neck. The bluenette smirked and nuzzled the neko-jin's neck; he lowered his lips to the tanned skin and left soft searing hot kisses up Rei's throat. Rei moaned and Kai looked at him. He lowered himself more and pressed his lips to Rei's in an almost non-existent touch, gently placing more pressure as Rei responded. Kai pulled one of the neko-jin's arms from around his neck and placed it by his head on the sofa, hand resting beside the slightly pointed ear. He placed more light kisses on the soft lips, intertwining their fingers on one hand. The Russian continued with his butterfly kisses, each one of them sweet with a hidden promise. Caressing Rei's lips in a way that told him that Kai was almost afraid of hurting him.

Kai pulled back. Rei snapped open his eyes. Trembling he sat up, still heated from the touches. He looked at the bluenette, silently asking why he had pulled away.

"I have to go now"

"O-oh. Well, I'd b-better not keep you" He smiled softly, but inside he was throwing a tantrum. Why did he have to go then? At that moment? Just one kiss. That one kiss. Feeling his eyes tear up, Rei stood quickly and opened the front door.

Kai stopped beside the neko-jin and traced the outline of his face again. The bluenette looked like he was having an inner battle with himself, torn between just going or something else. "I really will miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Rei whispered, blinking to stop his eyes watering. Kai pulled the neko-jin into a hug, fingers curling around the slim waist as Rei threw his arm's around Kai's neck and buried his face into the Russian's shirt. They stayed like that for absolutely ages, only moving when Kai's watch gave off a small 'beep'. He kissed Rei's cheek where one salty tear had fallen and kissed the neko-jin's hand like before.

'Go on, all you have to do is press your lips against his. You can do that go on Rei!' The ebony haired boy opened his mouth but closed it soon after as he watched Kai walk down the stairs. It was too late.

Feeling upset but happy at the same time, Rei closed his door and sat on the sofa. Looking down at it, where they shared their intimate moment "Kami" Rei breathed, "All he did was use his hands, and I felt like that. He didn't even go…_there_ and I still felt like that. Now that's what I call hand porn!" Rei lifted his hand to his neck where he could still feel those lips against the skin. "And we finally kissed…well sort of"

XPXPXPXP

Kai yawned, his mind far away as he waited with his band to go on stage. Needless to say, he was thinking about Rei. A soft smile flitted across his face at the thought of the neko-jin. Bryan nudged Tala and nodded towards the singer. The red head looked over and noticed that once again, Kai had a dreamy look on his face. Smiling he turned around.

"Oh, I think something happened! Something happened! Something happened!" Tala clapped his hands together happily, almost dancing on the spot.

"How can you be sure?"

"Oh come on Bry' he was in there for ages, and now look at him!"

"He didn't look happy when he got back into the bus"

"Well duh! He just left his lover. Really Bry' you don't know anything about romance"

Bryan smirked lazily, tuning the bass in his hands 'But I do know something about it, it's just never noticed' Tala continued happily sighing that Kai was finally with Rei. Even though he actually wasn't.

Max meanwhile was in his own distress, he was cursing under his breath, as the make up artist wouldn't leave him alone "Just a little more powder to get rid of the shine"

"How bout you powder my backside incase I want to show that off too? You know just so it doesn't shine" The blond mumbled, glaring at Tyson as he joyfully took photo's of his friend threatening to unleash them over the internet.

"Oh you are radiant, Max darling!" The Japanese mocked, making flamboyant hand gestures while Max just settled for the finger.

"You are already on my list, Ty' so I suggest you don't do anything to annoy me more"

"What like this?" He took a photo "Or this" Another "What about this?" The flash went off simultaneously three times and the blonde blinked rapidly to get rid of the dancing white lights.

Due to not being able to see anything, Max went to plan 2 "Kai! Hit Tyson for me!"

Kai, however, just sighed still in his dream world.

"Kai! Kaaaaiiiii! …Kai?"

Another sigh, a gentle smile and crimson eyes glazing over more.

"Dude is he like…" Tyson moved his hand from his mouth and breathed out imaginary smoke.

"Hey!" Tala said sternly "He is not drugged up!"

"Sorry Red"

"Then what's wrong with him then?" The two youngest glanced at Kai concerned.

The redhead grinned, spread his arms out and cried gloriously "**He's in love!**"

Bryan shook his head, noticing the bewildered stares of passing singers and some laughing, "Well there's his bad ass image gone"

"LOVE?" Tyson boomed. Max held a stern face, slowly wavering as his fight against amusement was dying. Soon enough he had tears in his eyes, clutching his stomach and laughing loudly.

Kai shook his head and took a quick look at everyone before asking, dazedly "What's so funny?"

"Guys, you're on next!" A woman shouted to them, carrying a clipboard before hurriedly running off to find another band.

"Never mind Kai! Now is everyone ready?" Bryan stood up, placing his bass safely around his person and stretched his arms.

Tala did the same to his guitar and swept his eyes over each of them and nodded. Max picked up Mr Black and released a sigh of preparation and Tyson picked his drumsticks up, threw them in the air and caught them in one hand before twirling them around. His usual ritual before going on stage. Kai took a quick drink of water and led his band to the waiting area of the stage. The roar of the crowd could already be heard, most chanting their name, screaming 'I love you' then a band member's name or just pointless screaming. The bluenette closed his eyes, head down, as he got ready. The adrenaline already pounding through his body. Through years of expertise his hands no longer shook and a calm smirk was placed on his mouth.

"Right!" Bryan called "Time for the song!"

All five gathered in a circle and placed their hands in the middle on top of each other. "Dear god of rock, guitar pick be thy name, in concerts sung, and drums be drummed, in studios as it is in music stores, amen."

"Amen!" The rest of them chorused, grinning or smirking as they turned to the stage and ran out.

"Hello you bad ass bitches!" Kai greeted, as the crowd up roared and cheered like no tomorrow. He laughed lightly, and walked across the stage "How's everyone doing today? You all good?" More shouting and whistles "Aye, remember to have fun! If someone gets hurt, help them don't leave them there and we can all sing to some shit!"

"Namely to Kai's singing being the shit" Tala interjected, the crowd laughed and disagreed as Kai turned to Tala with an amused expression.

"I love you too," The youngest Russian stated, to which Tala wiped away a fake tear. Kai shook his head to the audience to state that he didn't really while the redhead was grinning widely.

Bryan rolled his eyes and Tyson slapped his forehead. Max placed Mr Black on top of his mixer and set the right tracks up.

Kai put on his guitar and smirked, playing the first few notes of the song, the crowd recognised it immediately and cheered. It was a completely upbeat song, meant to take the piss (basically) of some people, who thought that being an individual meant you were a nobody. "As I'm sure, you lot already know this song. Written by our resident Barbie, Max Tate, when he was high…"Max threw something at Kai, who quickly dodged it. The crowd laughed more and whistled. "I meant high on sugar, don't get any ideas"

The two toned bluenette turned around, causing many whistles, and nodded to Tyson who counted them in "1, 2, 3 go!" He hit his drumsticks together and brought them down onto the drums in a fast beat.

Rei turned the TV up and smiled as the camera swept past Kai, crimson eyes alight with concentration. Missing a part of the song by fantasising.

"-So don't label me,

And whatever happened to the minority?

Everywhere I look they're all so fake

Identical replicates of the same old same.

No 

**Don't drag me in,**

**I don't want to know**

And no I don't want to dress like that

Famous pop band

Yes I'm weird you keep telling me 

But fuck what you're seeing on TV!"

Rei smiled and nodded to the song, it was so much more carefree then their others.

Kai looked at Tala who jumped up onto one of the speakers and played his guitar, bending down to smirk at some close by fans, the boys yelled happily and the girls gave their best smiles. The red head winked and jumped off, joining the rest back on the stage. Bryan grinned, doing a quick tune on the bass to meld with the other music.

"So get off, get bent, get lost! 

I don't want to hear it,

Stop telling me on what 

I should dress and act like!

So thank you but now piss off 

I don't wanna be you

I'm happy with myself

_Now ain't that strange to hear?"_

Max returned back to the same mix after making it faster for the chorus. Kai went to the edge of the stage and fans automatically raised their hands up to him, he reached his own out, making random people's day just by brushing past their hands. He blessed them with a smile, making knees go weak and hearts flutter, before he stood up and walked past the redhead and stood next to Bryan.

"I'm not going to fall into the trap,

What's the point of being like everyone else?

And I've heard the lie so many times before

That I'll be popular with loads of friends

**So**

**You are like them**

**That doesn't bother me**

And **so**

You don't understand

What I mean

But I'm different 

**You've told me before**

Just go and ignore what you believe!"

Rei kept his eyes clued on the dual haired singer, taking in every detail he could. Those semi baggy black pants, the grey top sculpted to his body. The numerous belts strapped around his thighs and the random jewellery, including his eyebrow piercing. He had leather straps around one upper arm and fingerless gloves on the opposite hand. He was making that outfit look like the gods made it.

"So get off, get bent, get lost! 

I don't want to hear it,

Stop telling me on what 

I should dress and act like!

So thank you but now piss off 

I don't wanna be you

I'm happy with myself"

Kai smirked and looked directly into a passing camera, looking unknowingly into Rei's eyes.

"I'll never know, never know, no

Never know, never know, no

Just get up and do the exact same thing

But you'll never know, never know

**How to be just like me**"

The music stopped after another round of the chorus only leaving Tala's echoing, distant sounding voice.

"_Go and follow the crowd again_"

His voice faded and the crowd whistled, cheered, screamed, cried, and yelled louder then before waving banners with various slogans on them. Such as 'I love you Max' or 'Kai I want your baby' that one scared them. Kai raised an eyebrow, wondering if the girl actually thought he'd jump into the crowd and just make a baby with her because of a sign.

Rei hugged Driger tightly and smiled adoringly (as in love) at Kai as he waved and grinned. The neko-jin sighed loudly "One day, he'll be singing a song I wrote, I swear it!"

"Thank you, you've all been great!" Tala shouted, blowing kisses before disappearing off stage. Kai done a mock bow before getting pulled away by Bryan. Tyson jumped from the platform on the stage and ran off with Max, who suddenly realised Mr Black wasn't with him and ran back to get his pink turtle. He gave a smile to the audience, where the girls went 'aww' and joined his band backstage.

"Well?" They all turned to Kai, awaiting an answer.

"We did good"

They all smiled again, that really was as best as it would get off Kai Hiwatari. "So" The redhead sauntered over and placed an arm around the bluenette's shoulder "Did you send any messages to Rei with your eyes?"

"I-What?"

"Oh please Kai, you have such expressive eyes. I bet they were simply screaming 'I want you Rei!' and he was probably getting all excited back home, watching your backside dance across the stage gorgeously. Heck I know I was"

"Oh Really?" The younger one spoke "Funny because every time I looked at you, your eyes were fixed on Bryan's ass"

Bryan took that as his queue to suddenly inspect his fingernails again, and for Tala to blush and stare at something that wasn't a human being. The youngest three laughed. The platinum haired boy cleared his throat and took his bass from around him and walked back to their dressing room. Tala, trying his best to stop blushing and ignore the teasing, followed him.

"So Kai, ol' buddy ol' pal!" Tyson said, placing an arm around the crimson-eyed man's shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Well, we've been wondering lately…" Max smiled, also slipping an arm around his shoulder, walking on the left while Tyson walked on the right with Kai stuck, unwillingly between. "About this 'love' business"

"…." Love was something Kai did not want to talk about. He was already too exhausted and past caring about the conversation, for he had seen something that held his attention much more. "McGregor" He sneered.

"Ah, Hiwatari. Glad to see me?" The Scotsman replied, sardonically back.

"Only if you were dead"

"Why you bastar-"

"Jonathan!" A prim voice barked, "Don't mingle with these…people"

"Yah, cause socialising with actual human beings is just not right for slime like them!" Tyson mocked.

Robert turned his stern gaze onto the Japanese, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder and walking away with him. The Scotsman looked back and flipped the bird to Kai, sneering with extreme force at him.

"Asshole" Kai hissed, Max sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Don't let him get to you Kai, he still hasn't let go of what happened"

Kai grunted in agreement, eyes still burning a hole in the red hair that was slowly disappearing. "That means the rest of them are here too, then"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see Enrique, he owes me money!" Tyson slapped his hands together and rubbed them together with a manic laugh.

Kai and Max raised an eyebrow before walking off, leaving the Japanese to laugh to himself. "Any way Kai, about this relationship"

"What 'bout it?"

"Well, are you sure that this guy…is right for you?"

The Russian furrowed his eyebrows in thought before nodding "Yep!"

"Thank Mr Black! Now you won't be so moody!" The American said, relieved before walking off to talk to someone. Kai dragged a hand over his face slowly.

"Hiwatari, you're cursed. Just face it!" He said to the heavens before dragging himself to the dressing room to tease Bryan and Tala more. With that thought in mind, a sudden smirk overcame his face.

XPXPXP

Hey Rei,

Hope you are doing well in work and whatever. I still think you should just slip poison into his drink. YOU ARE SO SEXY! XD…sorry that was Tala, he refuses to let me delete it as well. Asshole as he is. Did you see the concert? I'll admit I am missing you, somewhat, ya know as in the teasing and stuff. Yeah, um…did you know our appendix acts like a second stomach? For like grass and leaves. Um…I don't really know what to say…d;fb

HEY KITTEN! Red here, just pushed Kai off the chair muahahahha XD Any way I've read what Kai's already put and it's nowhere near the truth! Well the appendix thing is but…. god Kai that's your idea of romance? Talking about organs? Opps why am I typing this? Oh whatever…. basically I just said that and Kai stuck his middle finger up to me then proclaimed his love for you! I DID NOT! (Ignore Kai) Anyway kitten; Kai hasn't been able to stop thinking about you! X3 SQUEE! You too are SUCH a cute couple! He has missed you lllooooooaaaaaddddsssssss!

Ok first of all, ignore everything Tala said and second of all bye, g2g real quick!

-----Sent message from Kai Hiwatari-----

Rei smiled at the email, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, wondering how to reply back. He had already gotten strange looks from the others in the café for laughing at a computer screen. He placed a finger to his lips in thought and titled his head to one side. Then sighed.

Hello Kai!

I'm doing well and I will not murder my boss! Give up on that already. I saw the concert you were great! Well so was the rest of the band but I was mostly watching you…uh because the camera was on you most of the time and heh oh look a bird. Crap you can't see it but uh just look at the sky and you will. I'll shut up now. I had to pick the computer with a busted delete button, and some number buttons also that weird little Ctrl button that I have no idea what it's for. Sounds like an alien race…um… heh really wish that button wasn't broken now!1 (ignore the 1) Yeah I miss you too, but not TOO much, yah um hope you're havin' great time. Maybe you should lock Tala up and throw away the key (joking Tala!) or was it really you writing all that stuff? Hmmm.

Don't worry, I've chosen to ignore what that maniac put ; ) but only because I like you…um well you know what I mean. Um…that damn bird is still there…

Oh my look at the time gotta fly off!

Love Rei xxx

-----Send message----

Rei sent it and immediately look mortified "Love Rei!" He hit his head repeatedly calling himself an idiot, burying his head in his arms and waiting to die of shame. "Idiot you stupid moronic ass"

Kenji shook his head and placed a tea towel over Rei's shoulders to act like a shawl, patting the raven hair before walking away. "The horror that is love!" He said dramatically before breaking into laughter "Ohhhhh kitt's is in love! L.O.V.E! What's that spell? LOVE! Heh and those bitches said I'd never make it as a cheerleader!"

"Kenji, shut up!"

"I'd look funky in a skirt don't 'cha think?"

"You'd scare little kids" Rei mumbled though his arms, his cocky attitude showing up. "And animals"

"Hmph"

"And grown men"

"Ok, ok"

"And me!"

"Rei-Chan is in loooovvveee! With a hottie named…wouldn't you all like to know! Muahahha-"

Rei groaned and slapped money down on the counter before walking out, Kenji's 'evil' laugh following behind.

"Driger" Rei pouted, sitting down back home "I lied! I really, really miss him and the time is certainly not flying by! It's like…like…like a snail jumping onto tortoise for a joy ride!" The neko-jin deepened his voice "Nice description, you need to spend time coming up with good ones next time!" Rei smiled, looking up at the ceiling "I don't know what it is about him, he's arrogant, sarcastic, he embarrasses me loads, quite aggravating but so loveable! Well to me anyway. He's charismatic in his weird way, got such a great smile, protective, fun, adventurous, speaks his mind and it doesn't look like he's afraid of anything. I know I'm in love but is he?" "Dunno" "That would be typical of Rei Kon wouldn't it? Fall in love with a Kai who seems untouchable and he doesn't love me back!" He looked into Driger's button eyes and deepened his voice again "You really need to get a therapist to listen to you instead"

Proclaiming to himself, that he was indeed insane, Rei sighed and remembered when he first met Kai. He smiled a familiar pink tinge across his cheeks already.

"_Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Rei cried, getting a clean handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the water off a strong chest. He heard a small 'Hn' and blush immediately spread across his face. He looked up with apologetic eyes "I'm Rei Kon" the neko-jin said, thinking about how attractive the man was. _

"_Kai"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't-"_

_"Whatever" Next thing Rei knew, his spilt water was replaced. He smiled and took it thankfully_.

Rei sighed happily, getting one of those warm fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach, his neck still tingling from Kai's lips days ago. He could just imagine the Russian sitting beside him, arm around Rei's shoulders as the neko-jin snuggled up to him as they watched a film. Or walking down a street holding hands as Rei dragged the bluenette off somewhere despite his partner complaining about it. Yet Kai's amused smirk made Rei smile back and persist more, knowing he would just give in because Kai wouldn't let him down. Yeah, it was all planned out!

But Rei's best daydream was where they were walking along the sea, barefoot and hand in hand. There wasn't a moon in the sky but plenty of stars. Then Kai would bend down and splash water onto Rei, who would run away from the bluenette as he laughed and prepared to soak the neko-jin even more. Rei would suddenly turn around and throw water at Kai, walking into the ocean to escape from his Russian partner. Kai then followed him out, affectively picking Rei up bridal style and jostled him in his arms, making Rei think he was going to fall into the water. The neko-jin would clutch to the elder for dear life, and then be placed back down after a quick peck to be pelted with water again. The ebony haired boy ran onto the beach with Kai not far behind, topple onto the sand and Kai would soon pin him down, leaning down for a loving kiss, intertwining their fingers. It was then that Rei would notice the two golden rings on their left hands.

"Just imagination though" The neko-jin sighed, smiling to himself. "But a lil' imagination never hurt nobody"

"The first performance of famous rock bands was played two days ago, now the concert is set in a new location as the tour continues. Most say it will go on for two or three months, but it is yet to be seen due to some singers falling ill from the sudden bout of flu. Amongst the most anticipated awaited was' Ineluctable Lies' who stormed the stage with 'Stereotype', '3AM wake up call' and 'Just one', it is said lead singer Kai Hiwatari, is set to release another chart hitting song in reply to rival Johnny McGregor, from Free reign, as both bands battle it out for number one. Fireworks are certainly expected to go off!"

Rei's ears perked up and glanced at the TV smiling when he saw Kai's picture but blinking confused at one of a red headed man with a bandana "Kai's rival? Go on Kai beat him! Go Kai!" The neko-jin coughed lightly and put his arm back down, from having punched the air in his, eh, excitement.

"On worse news, insiders have reported lead singer, Kai Hiwatari has not been his usual self lately. They fear he is also coming down with an illness, but shows no serious signs of yet. Although quite a character on stage many still noticed he was not as energetic as usual, but Ineluctable Lie's manager has assured the press that the band and Kai Hiwatari, will soon be back to their own selves. Hiwatari already has hospital records for extreme health concerns, fans everywhere are already showing their support-"

The Chinese male's eyes widened "Kai's ill…? But…"

Miles away, Kai let out a low growl, switching the TV off before throwing it from him "What utter bull! How the hell do they know about my medical records!" He kicked the coffee table in frustration and glared fiercely at it "I'm affecting the band's performance, just because…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Because of Rei. I should have known it was no good"

He turned from the now powerless television and strode over to the window, looking down over the city with gleaming skyscrapers and offices everywhere. He narrowed his crimson orbs and walked along the window, acting like a wall for a whole side of the apartment. The bluenette turned around, grabbing a dark grey jacket on his way out.

"Something has to be done"

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: And this is where the plot starts to take off (grins) Oh and in Kai's email, the 'd;fb' was because he got pushed from the keyboard, I know the emails are a better grammar than most but spell-check on my computer is pure evil. You guys are **so** great! Look at all those gorgeous reviews! Thank you all! But could you also pretty please review this chapter? Lol 

Thank you all for reading, and please review XD


	6. Just a dream

**Insanewelshangel**: So sorry for lateness! Nothing could get me into the writing mood, but I really needed to start writing, I must have re-written it about a thousand times --; It's late due to the fact that I just won't post if I'm not satisfied with the chapter. Very sorry! Apologies and hugs to all!

**Note**: "_Italic speech"_ is talking over a phone.

* * *

Rei landed on his comfy bed, kicking his shoes off carelessly and dragging a hand over his tired face. He scrunched up his nose as he could smell the diner on him, but was too tired to do anything about it. Maybe Kai was right, he should poison his boss. The neko-jin shook his head and placed the pillow over his head, groaning into it softly as it comforted and cooled his face. 

"I need a hug," He announced to no one "Kaaiii come back home already. Damn idiot, leaving like th-" Rei slapped his forehead, or more precisely the pillow "What? God Kon, you're acting like he's married to you"

As soon as he spoke those words, the hazy feeling he got whenever a daydream occurred surrounded him and before he even had a chance to fight it off, he was proclaiming imaginary vows. Sighing longingly, Rei sat up or tried too, and accomplished something that resembled a walk to the kitchen to fetch himself a drink. Reminding himself that if he were richer, he could hire someone to do that for him. He frowned down at his right foot as he leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil.

"I think my big toe is broken," The ebony haired male said worryingly. He tried moving it only to have pain shoot up his leg "Well, ow" He stopped talking to himself and poured the boiling water into a mug. Always expecting someone to suddenly appear whenever he was on his own. It was lonely, stuck in the apartment by himself. He got tired of meals for one and neighbours who were either ancient or would only do two things. Have sex or throw a loud party. Neither of which he wanted to hear.

He sat down on the sofa, gathering the cushions and fleeces around him to create one big comfortable looking thing. He flicked the TV on, and settled down to watch something, what it was he wasn't sure. He wasn't paying much attention but he was sure he saw a flying hamburger in there somewhere, chasing the cow over the moon with a spoon. But that was probably his own imagination scrambling various things up into one big heap of don't-give-a-damn. There, Rei Kon sat, wasting brain cells and any attention span he possessed for 3 minutes and 21 seconds before he turned the television off.

"Well, that was worth my time, now-ow!" He yelped, sticking his finger into his mouth to try and soothe the skin from the hot liquid that spilt onto it from when he was startled by the phone. Somehow he untangled himself from the comfy mess and reached for the phone, not bothering to actually get up, instead stretching for it so his shirt rose and his voice became constricted "Hello?"

_"Hello, this is Danielle Richards of Still-zone records and I'd like to speak with a Mr Rei Kon, we were informed we could reach him at this number"_

"Ah!" Rei cried, slipping slightly in shock "He is here, I mean yes I am him, he, uh can you hang up and phone me back so we can start again?"

_"No"_

Rei blinked and smiled nervously "Ok"

_"Well this is in reply to the phone call and practice tape you left us, the head of the business thinks it is worth a try and we would like to give you an interview, judging you on how well you do and handle situations, from there it will be decided whether you truly deserve a position"_

"Ok, and when would this begin?"

_"On Wednesday of next week. A letter should arrive shortly, explaining various options and such for you. If you have any questions or problems do not hesitate to phone us, I trust you have the number. Ok that's settled. One more thing Mr Kon"_

"Joy" The neko-jin stated, scribbling some notes down on his hand

_"You will be expected to promote your own songs through means of singing, goodbye"_

"Wait! Singing! But I don't want to si-" He stopped as the dial tone echoed in his ear "Damn cow, hanging up on me like that I'd like to hang her and-" Wait for it "ARGH! I GOT AN INTERVIEW! I GOT AN INTERVIEW! I GOT AN INTERVIEW!" Rei cried gloriously, jumping up and down before stubbing that dratted toe and cursing under his breath about it.

He stood up straight and chewed lightly on one of his nails, thinking. He shifted his weight to one side and stared out of the window to see the glittering buildings and shine of speeding cars beyond his apartment.

"So that'll mean I need to write some more songs, find my other ones, put them in a portfolio, get something to wear, make sure I can get off work and travel there in time. Where's that damn fairy godmother when you need one?" Shaking the mental image of his old friend, Lee, in a dress with wings and a little wand, the neko-jin sat down on the floor where he was previously standing. "Need. To. Think"

Rei laid down on the floor, arms crossed with one finger tapping his forehead, his golden gaze staring sternly at the ceiling. After a while he turned over onto his stomach and rested his head in his hands, swinging his feet in the air.

"Hmm, what to write? What to write?" The ebony haired male sighed and shot up "I haven't heard from Kai in ages! Gah, stop thinking about him. Anyway he just might…you could just be a bit of fun" Rei felt depressed at that thought, what if that was all he was to him? Rei was in love but what if that wasn't returned, Kai didn't even want to kiss him properly. They just mostly teased; the neko-jin stood up and sat on the windowsill "Great, I've been acting like a love sick school girl when it could mean nothing to him. No, no Kai isn't like that! He wouldn't do that to me!"

Rei grinned and nodded, picking Driger up and whirling around the room shouting about his new job offer.

"I might not know much about Kai, but I know he's a good person really, whatever he does he has his reasons but I'm not going to give up on him. I know he might just love me back, he might not say it or admit it to me but just knowing will be enough"

He nodded again to himself to confirm his speech and made his way back to the bedroom, feeling his newly found energy quickly depleting. Rei fell carelessly onto the blanketed comfort, in a strewn mess and fell asleep that way, only pausing to pull a pillow over his head.

XPXPXP

--You have _one_ new message—

--Sent message from Kai Hiwatari—

Hey Rei,

Having a pretty good time, it gets tiring but nothing can beat it. Just finished a photo shoot for Fatidic magazine, on the tour bus now. Can't get to sleep and my producer let me borrow his laptop (only if I promised not to look in the folder marked 'chtm' which I did and plan to use it's contents in blackmail purposes) so I was able to e-mail you back. This time Tala is snoring his head off going on about some roadie with his teacup in an alleyway. I think I should lock him up but he'd probably mention something about bondage I'd rather avoid. It wasn't me writing it, I swear like I would ever write 'XD or X3 SQUEE' what do they even mean?

Bird? Oh really…pity you can't be here because I want to talk to you about something. My manager says that we've got a couple more weeks until the tour is over but we're passing our hometown on the way down south so I'll drop you a line, if you want me to that is. Don't give these stupid health rumours a second thought, I don't know what they're on about.

Actually…I need some advice. You see I have these friends, yeah and they both like each other. But one guy is afraid of the relationship while the other is a bit too…well I don't know the word but he won't make the first step. Now the first guy…I'll call him Bryan (no relation) has a really good reason for not going out with guy 2, named Tala (again not the spazz) but whenever he sees him, the reason just disappears from his head and he just wants to be with him. He had a moderately bad past relationship so he doesn't want to hurt Tala, unfortunately he hasn't got a fairy godmother called Max to wave his pink turtle and everything will be fine. What should he do?

I mean, they want to know and I thought you would be able to help and yeah so uh, I see what you mean by those birds now.

Keep safe,

Kai

P.S XXX to you too

----Send message----

"Ohh, that has to be a message from lover boy!"

"Kenji shut up!" Rei admonished, face-blazing red from the added kisses at the end of Kai's e-mail. Next thing he knew the Japanese waiter was beside him scanning the message quickly, smiling and frowning with a sense of wonder in his eyes. "Have you finished nosing?"

"No" Kenji replied, reading it again. "Oh, Tala sounds frisky. I like him"

"What should I write back for advice? It sounds important, what if it's something life changing and my thoughts will make all the difference? They'd end up blaming him, then he'd hate me and I'd get a run down apartment, grow my hair, talk to inanimate objects and feed homeless cats. Ah, no I already do all that!"

"Kitt's calm down-you talk to inanimate objects? -Anyway, Kai just wants a second opinion on things don't worry and-Oh my god I still can't believe I just read Kai Hiwatari's words-take a deep breath, let your fingers do the talking baby" He grinned, moving his fingers on an imaginary keyboard "One mocha latte coming right up for you"

With that he walked off leaving Rei to stare blankly at the computer screen. 'Keep safe, how sweet!' Gathering his somewhat restricted wisdom; he poised his fingers above the keys and started tapping away.

Hello Kai,

Glad to hear you are fine, it may be tiring but you're very lucky to be able to do what you do. I have a much better keyboard now, so I can't write anything bizarre or about the ctrl race of aliens waiting to kill us all. Bet that caught your interest. Anyway, about your friends problem.

I think, and this is purely my thoughts you _don't_ have to listen to them, that if Bryan forgets why he shouldn't be with Tala whenever he is around him then he should go for it. I'm sorry he had a bad relationship but not everyone is like that idiot he used to be with. I know what it's like to have relationship problems, back home in China I was part of an arranged marriage, but something happened. After that I wanted a whole new start so I came here, and put it behind me, I'm much happier for it. I realised that one mistake, tragedy, whatever, didn't happen so our lives become more restricted and wary, they happened so we realise that we should live our life to the full and get as much out of it as possible. Sorry for ranting on about myself there. It's natural to be afraid after something bad happened, I know I was. But what's a life without fear right? It's not real. If he can summon just a tiny bit of his courage, that he does have there somewhere, and take a chance then everything will work out. The worst thing Tala could say back is a 'no' yeah? Tell him to give it a shot, Tala would be very glad.

Hope that helps you. XD and X3 are faces, silly. The X is the eyes and the D or 3 is the mouth, depending on the emotion. I think squee is like a fan-word for awe or gushiness, not sure. I'll ask Kenji because he's a big fan-boy of Ineluctable Lies. Yeah, he pretty much described it like me only he jumped up and down. On a brighter note, I got an interview about song writing! How great is that? Finally, I wouldn't have kept the determination if it weren't for you, I gotta sing though so that sucks. What do you need to say to me? Is it really that important? A couple of weeks seems a bit long, maybe we could arrange something instead, because I want to talk to you too. It's odd; I keep expecting you to randomly pop up like you normally do.

Make sure you stay safe!

Rei. XXX back at ya'

------Message Sent-----

"Well it's far better than my last one" Rei muttered, the giddy feeling still present from Kai wanting to speak to him! That just had to mean that he was missing Rei too and was thinking about him like the neko-jin was thinking of the singer. He returned to playing minesweeper on the computer for the meantime, not noticing as the screen was ignited with digital fire as he lost once more. He was far away in his own world to even bother realising. Kenji placed the cup of hot mocha latte down with a napkin and raised an eyebrow at Rei before walking away.

After a while, the Chinese youth noticed that his drink had arrived and that he had been spacing out for a considerable amount of time. Sheepishly looking around, he picked up the latte and drank it quickly, rummaging in his back for his Discman, placing one headpiece into his ear and tapping his fingers against his cup lightly to the music. Turning back to the computer he searched for information about the record label that had allowed him an interview. He scribbled some facts down onto his handy notebook and chucked it back into his bag, standing up, paying then walking out of the café with a wave to Kenji.

Singing along with the words in his mind, he placed his hands in his jeans pocket, scarf fluttering in the slight wind. The neko-jin strolled back to his home slowly, his eyes transfixed on the pavement before him. Now he thought about it, the e-mail was from three days ago, and only just now he had been able to reply. He hoped Kai didn't think he was being funny with him, or that he couldn't be bothered. Rei sighed, ever since the Russian had left he had felt more lonely than usual, he had gotten used to seeing the annoying smirk and the I-told-you-so voice greeting his ears. Hell, he even missed the teasing, that would render him speechless, gawping like a total buffoon. But even when he made himself to be a total retarded idiot in front of Kai he still felt good about himself. There was something about the singer that made him feel great, like he could do whatever he wanted to.

XPXPXP

It was still quiet.

No one to be seen.

He didn't like that, he **really** didn't like that.

'You can do it, just…do something'

He raised his hand, poised above the white washed door. He stared at it for some minutes, licking his dry lips observing the small scar running across three knuckles. Taking a deep breath, he tilted his hand back ready to knock.

'Actually, it's pretty late…only because those kids were making out by the door was I able to get in here…but…. oh twazzock!' He knocked, the noise deniably loud and echoing down the equally white corridors. 'Don't be there, don't be there, don't be there…'

Another noise entered his mind and made his heart jump, before he saw those familiar, enchanting eyes light up in recognition "Kai!" Rei whispered in disbelief. His hair was tousled and he had his white tiger plushie hanging limply from his hand like some sort of guard. Wearing yellow pyjamas with white/ black cows dotted over them, making him even more adorable. "Kai!" He said louder, the presence of the bluenette finally sinking in whilst Kai was still standing there, wondering if he just should've head back.

"Hey Rei" He said finally, the corners of his lips rising slightly. His hands were placed by his sides but he raised them helplessly so he could clasp them together. "I was just in-"

Rei launched himself onto the singer, arms wrapping around the Russian's neck, burying his face into the strong shoulder and standing on his tiptoes. Kai had to quickly take a step back to try and balance them from the sudden movement but ended up successfully tripping and landing flat on his back with Rei smiling down at him. When the neko-jin raised his head he let out a small laugh at the shocked face. Kai sat up, the younger perched comfortably on his lap facing him with arms still strung around his neck, and hastily hugged the boy back. His fingers entwined themselves in the soft pyjama top, kneading the material in his own nervousness and Rei's aroma filled his mind once more.

"Come on, before the landlord sees you" Rei said quietly, taking Kai's hand and pulling him up and into his humble abode. Shutting the door delicately, the sleep faced youth turned with a beaming smile, eyes sparkling.

Kai felt his throat go dry again and tried swallowing to ease it. He followed Rei into the kitchen area, which opened to the living room, the ebony haired boy filled the kettle and turned around after placing Driger on the counter.

"How are you here?" His voice was full of wonderment and curiosity.

"What can I say? I was getting bored and wanted your company" Kai replied, the smooth words flowing from his tongue like always yet that horrible squiggle was going hay wire in his stomach. "No big deal"

"You travelled over the country and it's no big deal?"

He shrugged, sitting down on the high stool with back support by the breakfast bar, unable to tear his eyes off the previously sleeping wonder. It felt so surreal. Last time he was kissing the Chinese and now he was here to…

"Tch. Kai Hiwatari, must you always be so flippant?" Rei grinned, pulling himself onto the breakfast bar to sit cross legged in front of Kai "I still can't believe your actually here, I bet this is a dream!" He said, as though he had hit the jackpot and then pinched himself hard "Ouch, well there's that idea gone"

"I'm here, alive and breathing"

Rei flashed another smile, leaning forwards so he could prop his elbows onto his knees "So why come see me?"

"Why not?"

A pout "Tell mmeeee"

"Nah, don't think I will"

Pout and watery eyes "Pwease, pwetty pwease?"

"Cause there's no where better to go"

Blush "Oh…. Ok" Rei let out a thankful sigh, praising the heavens for the interruption as the kettle clicked. Scrambling off the counter he got two mugs and made hot chocolate. He slid one over to the elder before sitting back to how he was before. "So, did you miss me?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Hey, you said never to answer a question with a question remember"

"Yeah, but that doesn't include me"

"Bastard"

Kai smirked "But, yeah, I suppose. No one else would keep my bed warm now would they?"

"I'm not a groupi-"

"You don't have to be" Kai said before realising. Both blushed when they caught each other's gazes and stared at the linoleum. Gulping down some of the scalding liquid quickly, Kai felt his anxiety heighten. "So…how's work?"

"Same old crap. But I've gotten an interview with Still-zone records!" Rei cried excitedly. Something flashed through the dual hair's crimson orbs before he smiled back.

"That's great, I remember you said now! If you need any help just say"

"Thanks. How about you?" Concern spread over the tanned face "How are you feeling? I've heard on the TV that you're ill"

"I'm fine. It's a load of bull' don't listen to it. Nice pyjamas by the way"

"I know, I like cows"

"I prefer ducks"

"Weird"

"Weirder"

Rei stuck his tongue out childishly and laughed as Kai went cock eyed "Ah, I'm so glad you're here! I've really missed you and this place can get pretty creepy"

"How?"

"The police sirens, the junkie's in the alley, the shouting. It's kind of lonely" Rei shook his head, his hair following "Anyway, how did you get in? It's…2 in the morning"

"Kids playing tonsil hockey in the doorway. Did I wake you?"

"No"

The bluenette raised his eyebrow sceptically

"Fine, yeah but it don't matter. You're worth it"

Kai grinned smugly.

"I mean, well I uh"

"I travelled miles to see you remember, no need to get embarrassed"

Rei blinked. Had Kai deliberately just missed out a chance to tease him? What's the catch?

"You've got plenty more things to be embarrassed about" He finished, cockiness in tow.

"Well, so have you"

"Like?"

"Liikkkeeee…liking ducks!"

"Hey. Don't diss the ducks"

"Then lay off my cows"

What an odd conversation "Fine, as long as I can pull on your udder" The dual hair replied, raising his eyebrows. Rei flung a foot out and pushed him. "Though, I'd prefer you released some other liquid than milk"

"Pervert!"

"Groupie"

"I'm not a gro-"

"Are"

"Not"

_Glare._

"You so are"

"Not, I'm no one's groupie"

"Not even mine?" He was avoiding telling Rei why he had truly travelled that far, and he knew it.

"Nope"

"So there's no way you'd be mine?"

"None" Rei grinned as Kai sulked and poked his knee. 'Ask him about last time, ask him' "Kai, about…ah, pickles"

"What?"

"Um, no I meant last time. When we, on the sofa, yeah, so-"

"Aa, think of it as a goodbye" He mumbled back, avoiding eyesight.

Rei nodded, disappointed. The silence stretched and he wasn't used to it, when with Kai there were awkward pauses but never this long. He felt somewhat cheated, Kai was all too happy to tease, but when it came to the real emotions he avoided it like the bird flu "Oh how's 'Bryan' and 'Tala' by the way?" He asked, placing his mug back on the counter after finishing the drink. It only just occurred to him about the E-mail.

"Well…Bryan's confused again"

"How come?" Even though Kai said it had nothing to do with his band mates, Rei thought otherwise.

"He wants to kiss the other one, he went to his house to tell him they couldn't see each other again but as soon as he saw his smile, all the reasons and bad feelings went flying through the window. 'Tala' is the only important thing right now" He hoped this approach would work.

Rei frowned "Poor Bryan. But it's not fair on Tala either. I bet he's just waiting for him, something shit must have happened so Bryan feels like that" He said in concern, he couldn't help but feel for people "I wish they could sort it out"

"If Bryan wanted to kiss Tala right now, even though he travelled far just to tell him no, and he knows he might regret it later because he could end up hurting Tala, do you still think he should?"

The neko-jin paused, eyes narrowed in thought. Kai waited patiently, eyes glittering in the dim light as he scrutinized the tanned male's features. Rei sighed, climbed off the counter and smiled "I think he should"

Kai nodded and looked at his fingernail absentmindedly, he stood up and moved his empty mug away before turning to Rei. "I'll keep that in mind" He shrugged one shoulder "I should get going" He couldn't do it.

"It's too late"

"Rei"

"Don't argue with me Hiwatari" The neko-jin grinned, stepping forward.

"But-"

"Shh" He smiled more, pressing a finger to Kai's lips. Shyly he took hold of Kai's hand, the Russian smiled back "Stay with me tonight?"

Kai nodded numbly, falling back into the same tangled web Rei had always spun around him. He couldn't find anything to say or unleash his cocky tone to stop himself from being led from the kitchen by Rei. "I have something to tell you-". 'Say it Kai!'

Sunny orbs barely blinked up at him, Rei pawed at them sleepily and tried to talk around a yawn, failing miserably "Y-eeaah?" He mumbled, head lolling onto Kai's chest as the bluenette stopped them in their paces.

"I…what would you say if…?". 'Go on!'

"Hmm?" Rei padded into his bedroom, tagging Kai along behind him, his eyes weren't even open.

"If I-" Kai watched the younger lay down on the bed, groaning slightly in protest when Kai didn't. Rei smiled slightly when he heard the distant thumps of Kai's shoes being kicked off before a warm weight settled beside him on the mattress. He turned his face into Kai's chest, finding himself drifting off in pure content. Raising his hand, the bluenette ran it softly through the ebony locks and tried to finish what he had started "If I said I was 'Bryan' and you were 'Tala', and that I really wanted to-"

"Hmmm"

"Kiss you?"

Yawning again, Rei only smiled. Sighing, Kai pulled him closer; unsure whether he'd ever be able to do this again. Rei obviously hadn't understood or heard him and half of him was relieved, while the other was bitter. Of all times to tell the neko-jin, why did it have to be when he was unconscious?

"Damn groupie" He huffed.

XPXPXP

Kai threw his arm over his eyes, refusing to admit he was awake just yet. Damn that had been such a good dream. He blinked slowly, and blearily looked to his side at the clock. 6: 21 AM. Way too early for a workday, but alas that's what he got for wanting to be a musician.

"Huh?" He said, frowning as he looked around the room. Something stirred beside him and his eyes widened. "Rei?" Slowly, he reached a hand out and placed it upon the base of Rei's back, underneath his shirt and rubbed the skin gently, as though testing if he was real. He looked so peaceful, lips parted slightly and black hair sticking in all directions, but he was still perfect. Infuriating, Kai smiled fondly as he thought; even when Rei looked like a mess he was still bloody perfect. Flaming Chinese. Why did nothing else ever matter with him around? Even the memories didn't dare interrupt the Russian's appreciation of the boy. For once, Kai felt like he was free from the past.

"Hmmm" The tanned boy mumbled happily, snuggled up beside the singer, head resting on his chest and his right hand placed upon the bluenette's stomach, their legs intertwined. His eyes were still closed and he wouldn't open them. Kai paused in his movements, making to retreat his hand before the other gave a disappointed groan "Don't stop"

Shutting his mouth, Kai knew full well that nothing happened in bed, he didn't think either of them was ready for that anyway. 'Idiot' He reprimanded himself. He came to do something negative and ended up sleeping in the same bed as the damn gorgeous ebony haired male! "I thought it was a dream" He half whispered, afraid his voice would disturb the silence.

"So did I" Rei chuckled, moving to lie lazily on top of the Russian, he only had a single bed so there wasn't much room to begin with. Beaming he toyed with a piece of Kai's hair "I'm glad it wasn't"

"You've still yet to show me your bed skills though" Kai smirked.

A loud, melodic laugh rang through the room "It's nice to know you're still the same old Kai even like this"

Kai smirked, "Like this? Sorry but" He rolled them over, successfully pinning Rei to the bed "I prefer to be on top" He said with a wink. Rei pouted up at him, head butting the Russian and laughing at the offended expression given back. Catching each other's eyes, they shared a smile. A small voice, constantly getting weaker, kept reminding the bluenette that he'd regret everything, but being with Rei made him feel great, why should he see that as a bad thing? Suddenly he became conscious of the body beneath him, the heat turned up and the playful banter ceased, they were left only with staring, getting caught up in the dizzying temperature that enveloped their bodies as they pressed together. The bluenette's eyes glued to the paragon of beauty, amazed he hadn't pushed Kai back or asked him what he was doing.

The dusty peach coloured lips were begging to be kissed, pleading for another sacred embrace that only those two ever seemed to share. Gender, religion, nationality and social credit, none of it mattered. Only the heat and contact, only the blushing face before him with the bright eyes shyly but determinedly peeking up into his own. Kai was a mere human, no matter what people said, calling him inhuman or heartless, he still had his weaknesses at the end of the day. He hated them and would never admit to it, but he too fell into sin. Rei was a sin he wouldn't repent-No, Rei was too pure to be a sin. He flittered his lips over the strong yet delicate jaw, poising them against the flushed lips as electricity ran down their spines.

"Kai" Rei breathed out, uncertain, aware and a little afraid. Not of Kai but of the situation, what it would lead to. Was this a spur of the moment thing, or another goodbye like last time? Was it real?

Kai dared to sneak a glance into the glazed twin suns, his own lips grazing the corner of Rei's allowing time for them to catch their breath, blood pounding through their bodies by an increasing heartbeat and also allowing Rei to pull away if he wanted to. Did Rei want it as much as he did? Closing the distance, Kai pressed his lips firmly to the younger males, who froze in shock as Kai circled his arms around his waist. Pressing harder to get a response, he eased when Rei finally kissed back, his sunny orbs sliding shut. What were they doing, what was Kai thinking? This kiss was going to lead to heartbreak, he knew it. 'Forgive me'

And yet, he couldn't care less at that moment. As soon as his lips touched Rei's in that first real embrace, he felt more worthy than he had since he was born. He felt like he was someone to be proud of, someone people didn't edge away from or scorn. He was _worth_ something. Rei made him feel like that. In the back of his mind, he realised Rei was running his hand though the two toned hair and his other was resting against Kai's pale neck. It made him hungrier-he was **craving** Rei.

The tanned one, on the other hand, couldn't believe anything was real at that moment; any coherent or reasonable thought had vanished. Kai's lips held a promise, and he wanted to know what it was. It was a surprise but, he told himself, Kai was full of surprises. It was a collaboration of awkwardness; emotions and mouths open for the other being. Finding the courage, Kai flickered his tongue out shyly into Rei's warm cavern, ready and waiting for him only. The Chinese youth arched his back in agreement, wanting to be as close as possible as Kai searched _his_ property. In that moment Rei succumbed himself to the elder, as he delved further, seeking the taste inside the neko-jin's mouth. Feeling he had to do something, Rei tentatively pushed against the intruding but welcome tongue, shivering and moaning in reply. Excitement flew through them and bodies pressed harder together, fuelling the present fire. Oxygen was worthless now it seemed, as clothes and skin were clung to. The neko-jin pressed blunt nails into Kai's back and racked them down the silky skin in delirious actions.

The elder broke off slightly, resting his forehead on Rei's and breathing harshly to get his breath back. Rei was no better, smiling as he panted and looking at Kai's closed eyes. The dual hair gripped Rei's shirt, holding him close as though he might run away from him, as though he might stop everything and make Kai face reality. He didn't want that, he wanted to hold on while he still could. He let himself nuzzle the ebony hair, breathing the irresistible smell of ashes and tealeaves, musky but fresh and all too addictive. Rei shivered again, feeling the bluenette respond with a tremor through his own flesh. 'Don't stop' both cried in their minds. Light touches to his cheek made him open his eyes, half lidded and honest. Rei translated his message through his bright eyes, veiled by the swirling passion and wonder 'Never stop'

Kai groaned, whispering another kiss against bruised lips, tingling sensations he had on his pale skin transmitted onto Rei's more tanned flesh, their hearts pounding ferociously against chests as hands desperately sought out more hot and unknown land. Dragging a hand up, the neko-jin entangled it into the fury of two-toned hair, gripping and pushing Kai deeper onto him, making the kiss more urgent. The familiar weight settling in their manhood, and Rei pulled him further. Letting go of a shaky breath, arching his head back as Kai's moistened lips began adoring his neck. The movement resulted in a small grind of hips, and the bluenette bit hard on his bottom lip to stifle the moan. He slipped a hand further beneath, circling it around to Rei's spine pleased at the tremors and goose bumps. Awed he had created such a vigorous reaction. He brushed his hand up and down softly, moving his lips to tease the neko-jin's jugular making Rei give a throaty groan.

"Kai" He whimpered ecstatically.

"I've wanted this so much" The Russian whispered, trailing kisses along the younger's collar bone "I was afraid of what I'd do to you"

The ebony haired man looked at the alive crimson, the burning flames that resonated that reserved emotion and smiled in understanding "Kai, why didn't you tell me you felt like that?"

"I don't know Rei, I'm no good in relationships. I just really don't want to hurt you," He said, keeping his voice low. The neko-jin stared hard at him for a few seconds before nodding

"You won't," He promised with such surety Kai had to do a double take, raising his head from the crook of the delicious neck to return the powerful gaze. "I've wanted this too, you know. You should have told me sooner. Selfish bastard"

Kai could only smile.

XPXPXP

"Kai!" Tala burst through the hotel door laughing, his cheeks red from the cold with a scarf hanging limply around his shoulders "Kai come on where are you? We got to get going, have some fun while we can before we get dragged off for something again. Dude, Max, Tyson and Bryan are ready, so hurry up" Tala looked around the room "Kai?"

"What?"

The redhead jumped and spun around to look in the direction of the bathroom. He crossed his arms in disagreement "Blue, get dressed"

Kai rolled his eyes, drying his hair with a towel as he strode over to the television, flinging himself ungracefully down on the couch and flipped the channel over, one leg on the sofa while the other was stationary on the floor as his back only just rested against the arm. Tala stuck out his bottom lip and stood in front of the bluenette, who just moved his head. Proving how close they were as friends, Tala laid down on top of Kai, folding his hands on the naked chest to place under his chin as he stared at Kai.

The younger remained unfazed; there was no romance in the gesture. Smirking, the redhead moved one hand down the chest to the towel covering Kai's modesty. The red-eyed male turned to glare warningly at his best friend. Tala gave an innocent smile and widened his blue orbs until they reached maximum level of cuteness, before he leapt off Kai, taking the towels with him.

"TALA!"

The redhead laughed and wolf whistled when Kai stood up, only his hands to shield himself. The bluenette looked around and grabbed a magazine to cover himself with, running after the redhead.

"Grr baby, grrr!" Tala shouted, almost chocking on his laughter as Kai stumbled on the mat.

"Tala, give me that back!"

"Not until you ask nicely"

"Tala, please may I have my towel back?"

"No"

"But you said-"

"You must say the magic phrase!"

Kai sweat dropped, glaring lightly at the redhead before sighing and shaking his head in defeat "Oh sexy, gorgeous king of all, please, may my humble lowly self, have the most unworthy possession that has only been worth any value when clasped in your godly hands?"

"Oh alright! No need to suck up"

Ignoring the teasing smirk, Kai reached for the towel and quickly secured it around his waist, rolling the magazine up and hitting Tala across the head with it. The redhead yelled, hitting the bluenette back with a pillow.

"Go get changed snookums"

Sighing massively, Kai went to his room and picked out clothes, quickly placing them on. Just as he slipped the long sleeved shirt on Tala barged in and sat on the edge of the bed, clearing his throat "We made the tabloids again, Kai"

"Great, what for now?"

"Something about me holding your hand and dragging you down the street. You know how they think we are 'secretly in love' pfft, sounds like a bad movie that's been ripped off something like Casablanca"

"Joy, guess they've commented on me actually laughing as well?"

"Sexy and able to tell the future" The redhead smirked, raising an eyebrow "Kai, you've done the buttons wrong"

"Huh?" Looking down, he found Tala was correct; he had made a mess.

Clicking his tongue, Tala redid the buttons "Anyway, have you spoken to Rei lately?"

"…" Kai combed his hair, applying some gel to his hands before brushing it through the two toned locks. He knew Tala was dying to hear and could barely keep a smirk from his face

"Kai, answer me"

"You could say I have" He grinned

"Holy shitting fuck, really? You?"

"Ha ha. You could kill all of Russia by hilarity with that sarcasm"

"I know, but I've yet to pick an area" Tala said, narrowing his blue eyes as they darted around the room "So?"

"So? Since when do you care about me?" Kai smirked, flicking the end of the redhead's nose.

"Now I'm the one busting a gut" He deadpanned

The younger just smirked more; looking in the mirror he shifted some hair strands around, spiking them slightly and a few fell into his eyes naturally. He frowned to himself, looking for something. Tala sighed again and turned the radio on to sing along to The Vendetta. Since no one was there he made his voice high and squeaky, holding the notes for ages, just to annoy the other man present.

"Tell me then"

"About?"

"About the transportation of bicarbonates through the digestive system and what they do for our so called dietary affairs"

"Well, first of all-"

"I actually, really don't want to know. Knowing my luck it'd end up in the shrinkage of something"

"Like?"

"My favourite thing" He gestured downwards

"You've got no problem about _shrinkage_ then have you?" Kai scoffed, finding the necklace he was searching for and placed it around his neck. It was thinly chained with a Celtic cross on the end, all done in silver. A book connected with the back of his head. "Ow! Tal'!"

"Sure, accuse me"

Deciding it was best not to comment, Kai opened a small box and took his eyebrow piecing out, skilfully placing it right then he reached for his cologne.

"Kai tell me 'bout kitten," The redhead said seriously, sitting cross legged on the middle of the master bed, looking like an innocent puppy-Kai knew better.

The red-eyed male turned around with a simple shrug and half smile, which didn't fool Tala at all "I went to see him"

"Holy shitting fuck"

Kai sighed.

"Have you phoned him?

"No, haven't had time"

Tala just shook his finger at him "The Kai I know wouldn't let that stop him, what happened?" The excitement was practically dripping off his voice.

"I finally got to see him and say something, but I don't even know what I was going to say. How do you tell someone who you're not even dating that you want to split up? Actually I don't even think I could split up with him. But I needed to so he could be a songwriter and stop concentrating on me. He's the best thing to happen to me since this band and I don't want to let him go but what's the point in trying to draw it out when it'll only cause him being attached then it will all end in tears, leaving him more devastated then he would be if we broke up now? But _then _he told Bryan to kiss Tala and I said 'I'll keep that in mind,' and then we fell asleep and finally we kissed. That's it "

Tala said nothing, a calm expression on his face, as Kai focused on getting his respiratory system back to normal. The bluenette's rambling faded away and left an indifferent look in replace

"So you can stop bitching at me to go see him"

"YAY!" Pause "He said Bryan should kiss me!"

"Yeah, I pretended that my problem was Bryan's"

"So you're good with Rei?"

"Suppose"

"But what about the 'I'll end hurting him and he needs to concentrate on his career' thing?"

"We worked it out"

"You seriously need to get drunk." The redhead declared out of thin air "I can't remember the last time you just let go and had a good time in damaging your liver" Tala laughed, the intelligent twinkle in his eyes sparkling brightly. "Now you can be all romantic and mushy with him. We'll find a way to sneak you out later, so you can sweep him into your arms. Go on Kai, wow me! Go on, show me what the old Kai would do!" He shouted, punching the air with a fist.

"Not now, we have to go"

"Yeah, power to the people" Tala snorted, watching Kai walk out of the room. "You know" He called after him "People died just so you could express free will" Tala let his shoulders slump when he heard the front door close. He cursed under his breath and ran after him before Kai locked the door.

XPXPXP

"Hey, hey over here! Come on guys!"

"Tch, that Tyson, will he ever grow up?"

"Ah, come on Kai" Tala smiled walking beside the bluenette as Max and Tyson ran ahead "We forget what it is like to be that young and carefree"

"You talk as though we're 60" Bryan commented

The redhead waved his hand in disagreement "No, I mean that because we are the oldest we have to take the most responsibility, even more so then Kai here, little Kai-Chan" Tala pinched one of the dual hair's cheeks and got hit over the head because of it

"Even so" He put his hands back into his pockets and closed his eyes "They act as though they're 6 years of age"

Tala looked at Bryan and smirked "Well then Kai, maybe you should learn to be like that as well for one day"

"Wha-?"

Bryan suddenly tipped his water bottle over the youngest Russian's head and grabbed Tala's hand to quickly run from the singer. Kai's eyebrow twitched as he flicked his wet hair from his eyes

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" He shouted after them, shaking his fist

Max blinked and turning around, running backwards to see what Kai was yelling about, Bryan sped past them dragging the guitarist behind him. Max sighed and shook his head smirking before running normal to catch up with them.

"What did you two do now?" He asked

"Ha, well Bryan here poured water over Kai's head. He's been too stressed lately so we're gonna make him have fun no matter what! Deal?"

"Terrorising Kai?" Tyson grinned, "Sounds good to me!"

The four laughed and Tala blew a kiss back to the bluenette before jumping over to him and punching him playfully in the arm "Kai?"

"What?" He hissed, glaring around for Bryan

"Tag, you're it!"

"Huh? What? Tala! Get back here!"

The redhead laughed, "No, you have to catch me or the others, that is, if you're up to it"

Kai sat on the edge of the fountain in the empty park "There's no way I'm lowering myself to a child's game"

"Chicken!" Tyson laughed, making bwack-bwack noises and flapping his arms

"**What** did you call me?"

"You, Kai Hiwatari, are a chicken!"

With that the dual haired male narrowed his eyes and stood up "Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"Hell yes"

"Definably"

"Bet your mittens!"

The challenge was set, and Kai never could resist a challenge "Prepare to meet your maker!" He said stepping forward with his hand fisted in front of him

"Bring it chicken!" The others cried, running quickly.

Now, say five grown men ran past you, one with a pink turtle on his head, and one shouting obscenities and waving his fist in the air. What would you do? Thankfully for them, there were no other people around but hell, did those pigeons ever get the crap scared out of them! Tala laughed, dodging a bin while Max jumped over a bench. Kai launched forward and reached out for the blonde and laughed, his eyes closed, standing straight knowing he had caught something. Opening his crimson eyes he saw Mr. Black in his hand, the plastic eyes glaring up at the singer. The sewn smile on the plushie did nothing but further it's need for an exorcist

"Shit, Max I can't believe your mother actually gave this to you as a baby!"

"Explains why he's so tapped in the head" Tyson shouted, getting an acorn thrown at him by the American.

"Oh well" Kai smirked, plan forming in his mind as he walked ever so casually towards the water fountain "If you want Mr. Black to live, sacrifice yourself"

The others gasped, looking from Max to Kai like a messed up version of tennis. Kai might have been stupidly brave but he took the whole packet of biscuits, even the ones that said 'less then blah percentage fat' but resulted in a cardboard taste. Funnily enough, the sky seemed to darken. How damn inconspicuous.

"Grrrr" Max …well, growled, eyes lighting up with an eerie flame. Then he sniffed and looked down at the floor, looking back up with the most irresistible puppy dog pout/look ever.

Kai narrowed his eyes in a deadpan sort of gesture, slowly bringing his outstretched arm from hovering above the water. Max laughed victoriously and launched himself at the Russian, who muttered the word 'crap' having already accepted the fact that he just fell for the oldest trick in a libraries worth of books.

The other three sat down on a bench, blinking with their mouths wide open. Even as the water from the fountain splashed onto the ground and only two pairs of feet in the air could be seen as a pink plushie was held safely above the water. They just blinked and gawped. The two males that had fallen into the water-or rather one lunged and the other got knocked in-sat up, hair sopping into their eyes and spitting water out of their mouths. Kai stuck his tongue out from the taste and tried wiping the taste off, only to later remember that his hand was wet too. Really, where was his brain today? Max wrinkled his nose in distaste glancing at Kai only for them both to turn a deep shade of red.

"Urgh!" They cried simultaneously, leaping away from each other. Their noses were previously pressed together when Max turned to look at him with the blonde sitting on the elder. Max puffed out his cheeks and wiped his backside, muttering about 'Kai germs' as the dual hair glared at him. He looked in his hand and smiled seeing Mr. Black perfectly dry. He hugged it to his person and jumped out of the fountain. Kai jumped out after him and smirked.

"Oh, by the way Max"

"What?"

"Tag, you're it!" He shouted, running from the shortest. The others leapt into action and doubled over laughing as Max launched at Kai again.

"But I'm wet, no fair Kai you were already wet! Fine, prepare to meet the wrath of the tag team of Max Power and the amazing Mr. Black!"

"Max Power?" Tala grinned

"Must have knocked his head" Bryan snorted. The redhead laughed looking over to Kai who was shouting at Tyson who was heading the wrong way, smiling to see the man so happy. Bryan grabbed Tala's hand again and jerked him from his daydream as the blonde ran towards them.

The blue eyed, red haired male couldn't have been happier even if he tried. He beamed to the world, slowly looking over the scene. Kai was in a tree; helping Tyson up as well as Max came ever closer. Bryan was holding his hand, both standing to the sidelines like parents laughing at the youngest three. Tyson slipped and Kai grabbed his arm with both hands, pulling him up with all his might. When the two bluenette's had settled on the branch they laughed down at Max who shook his fist at them. The American threw Mr. Black, hitting Tyson on the head and catching the toy when it came back down. The battle cry emitted from Max, declaring Tyson as 'it'. The Japanese laughed evilly, turning to look at Kai his prey only to find he had already jumped down and was running away with Max.

"It's like they don't even realise"

"Realise what?" Bryan asked, looking down to the guitarist

"What they're doing. Just like children."

Bryan gave a half smile, looking forward to his band mates, seeing the childish delight in their eyes.

"Oh well guess that proves it" Tala smirked wolfishly "I am a mastermind. I've gotten Kai to have fun without him even knowing, everything is looking up for him now. I am simply the best"

"Yeah right"

Tala glanced at the bassist to say something but closed his mouth upon seeing the gentle look on his face, almost as though he was genuinely agreeing with the redhead's statement. Blushing, Tala looked down at their hands, beaming to himself. Bryan gave him an odd look, letting go of the hand once he noticed. The platinum haired male coughed awkwardly, a pink taint scattering across pale cheeks.

"Hey lovebirds"

"Looking rather cosy"

"About time too!"

Bryan glared at the youngest three and shot off for them. They scattered immediately and Tala sighed, running to catch up with a cry of "Don't kill them Bryan!"

So the five adult men had temporarily forgotten about being celebrities with hordes of fans and the media hunting them down. They forgot they were no longer children. They forgot everything except one thing –Tag, you're it!

XPXPXP

"Hello Mr. Kon"

"Hello nice to meet you Sir" Rei shook the other man's hand firmly.

"Please, sit"

The neko-jin did so and turned serious eyes to his companion, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"So, have you any past experiences with writing?"

That was always his killer question, fiddling momentarily Rei cleared his throat "Well, seeing as I'm quite young for this field, I haven't had the chance, but I've many years of song writing under my belt and feel comfortable in the occupation"

"Has anyone got under your belt?"

"Kenji!" Rei yelled, crossing his arms and pouting at the Japanese man who was laughing. "You're supposed to be helping me practice for the interview, not making it into a pervert fest"

He just giggled and poked Rei's shoulder happily "But seriously, any updates on Kai?"

Enter the customary blush, stage left and right "N-no"

"Ohh, I know that shade of red when I see it. Tell me"

"Fine-and don't scream-we kissed" He had to stop himself from sighing happily, his stomach exploded with butterflies whenever he thought of the singer. That night still burnt in his brain, the kiss was still happening every time he closed his eyes. Even when Kai wasn't there, just the mention of his name and he felt warm and protected.

"SQUEEE!" Kenji hugged the bewildered Chinese and looked like he was trying hard to not dance sitting down, so it ended up with his feet shuffling back and fore quickly and his fists balled against his chest "Details! Details!"

"Kenji!" Rei muttered but knew it was helpless "Fine, first we fell asleep in my bed-we didn't do anything in bed, don't give me that look- then when I woke up, he was rubbing my back, then after a while he pinned me to the bed, just messing around" He took a deep breath, his face getting darker "And we just kissed"

If possible, Rei was sure he saw little love hearts in Kenji's eyes and the trail of drool wasn't helping his plea for sanity either. Raising his eyebrows, the neko-jin looked around, picked a menu up and hit Kenji across the head with it. "Hey!"

"You were drooling on your uniform"

The other man glared at him "And you stopped my fantasies just for that reason?" He wiped his red apron before smiling his usual goofy smile "Finally, some action! Oh, you have to bring him here, just so I can _see_ that booty in the flesh" Enter drool.

"Kenji" Rei said, waving a hand in front of the glazed brown eyes "Kenji Himatiro!"

Once again, the Japanese snapped out of it, glaring again "Do you mind? He was already naked as well"

Rei shook his head "I don't even want to know, you're too weird"

"Hey! I resent that fact" He grinned and re-read Rei's songs again "You haven't got any angry songs"

Rei shrugged "Not everyone is angry"

"Yeah but you need a variety. Come on, everyone gets angry, even you oh gorgeous kitt's"

"But my anger doesn't last for long. It goes faster then your attention does"

Kenji pouted, hitting him playfully on the arm "What is this, pick on Kenji day?"

"No"

Kenji smiled.

"That's everyday"

Then he pouted again, widening his eyes so the chocolate brown shimmered "(sniff) Fine, be like that"

The Chinese laughed, flipping though his songs. They weren't necessarily all happy, but they showed hope. Besides he wasn't just going to write for one genre of music, he really liked dance music, as well as hip-hop, rock etc. Besides, he knew he had much more chance with dance and pop being written for someone than the other two, the singers and bands tended to write their own songs in that area.

"Sing this one?"

"But-"

"Kitts, it's just me. You can sing in front of me"

The neko-jin nodded, the café was momentarily empty, after the dinner rush, and took a deep sigh "Ok." He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but no sound came out

"Come on, this is me. I'll sing first" Kenji racked his mind for a suitable song then smirked, singing "I love you, you love me, something, something harmony and a…I don't know the rest. Barney is the anti-Christ," He muttered to himself. Rei chuckled and shook his head "Ok, I'll do another…I have lumbago, but I do not have necessity…wait, that isn't right"

"Oh lord"

"Ok, ok I have one." He said, "The ink is black! The page is white! Together we learn to read and write! Or is it the page is black…wait no…."

"Flaming Jesus"

"Well I sang, you're turn"

Rei puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. Kenji sighed, "I just can't think of anything, it's not because I don't like singing in front of people"

"You need to get over that problem and fast Kitts"

The bell above the door tingled as a young man stepped in, hair windswept and scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked to be around their age, and he smiled "Open?"

Kenji stood up and practically flew to the counter "Of course, what would you like?" He asked, leaning forwards, flirting.

"Besides you?" The teen questioned, grinning back. He had blond hair with brown underneath that reached his neck with a beige backpack on one shoulder. "Latte, please"

"Coming up" Kenji set about the coffee maker, shooting looks over his shoulder. Rei rolled his eyes as the man, most likely a student in the local university, leaned against the counter returning the looks. The neko-jin gathered his belongings and shoved them into the bag he had, and stood up.

"See you later Kenji,"

XPXPXP

"_So, what're you wearing?"_

"Pervert"

_"Oh come on"_

Rei laughed, twisting the phone cord around his finger "Jeans and a top, happy?"

Rei was sure he could hear that smirk that Kai was no doubt doing _"Very"_

"So" He turned around so his back was resting against the counter "Do you miss me?"

_"Nah"_

"Hmph!" Rei pouted.

_"You know I do, what's your hair like?"_

"Plait"

_"Put it loose"_

"You can't see it" Rei said, rolling his eyes amused.

_"Yeah I can"_

"…"

_"I'm picturing it, just put it down"_

"Fine" He sighed in defeat, taking the clip out and running a hand through the ebony length. With that he pushed himself to sit on the kitchen counter –it was so comfortable- and rested his back against the wall. Picking up a pen he doodled 'Rei loves Kai' over his phonebook. "You haven't told me what you're wearing though"

"_Oh, you dirty thing"_ Kai admonished.

The neko-jin chortled, "You're a fine one to talk"

_"I know I'm fine, thanks for the compliment"_

Still as annoyingly witty as always "Just tell me what you're wearing"

"_This is going to turn into phone sex you know…you're blushing aren't you?"_

"N-no!" Rei lied

_"Yeah right, and I'm Barbie"_

"Whore" Rei huffed "After all those years you just dumped Ken like that, and for what? A surfer! Ken was your prince, husband, boyfriend, dance partner, swimming partner, life guard, knight and father of your child and you ditched him for a surfer!"

_"You're quite bitter about that I see"_

"Damn straight"

_"No Rei, you're gay remember?"_

"Who's that?" The Chinese blinked at the new voice filling his eyes. There was an odd sort of scuffle on the phone and he was sure he heard Kai swear.

_"It's me Kitten, Tala. And-Kai geroff!-I just wanted to see how my favourite feline was doing?"_

"Oh I'm good…Wait, Tala…Oh yeah I remember Kai telling me about your problem with Bryan"

"_Kai! I'm gonna-"_ Rei smirked as he heard more scuffles and obscenities exchanged before the familiar deep, smooth voice greeted him again.

"Welcome back Kai"

"_Sorry about that. Tala was eavesdropping"_ The last word was spat out and the neko-jin got an all too clear image of Kai and Tala glaring at each other. The next thing he new, the sound of a door shutting and someone running up the stairs with Kai shouting in the background was echoing fro the phone.

"_Hey!"_ A chirpy voice practically sang to him _"I'm Max, you must be Rei! Just want to thank you for getting that stick from Kai's ass; he's been nicer to us lately. Yet again that must mean he stuck something up your ass to be that happy?"_

Rei blushed bright scarlet.

_"Oh, Tyson! Catch, here! Quick before Kai catches me!"_

"Um…" Rei muttered to himself. Hearing the Russian yelling at Max who laughed back at him.

"_Yo, dude!" _A slightly deeper voice said _"Rei right? I'm Tyson. The good-looking one of the group! Just for you to know, your boo is chasing Max around the house now. He has no idea I got the phone"_ He sniggered

Rei nodded, wondering what on earth a boo was. He had long ago halted his pen in sketching out hearts. "Hi?"

"_So brother, how could you fall for a guy like Kai eh? He's moody all the time, and annoying, and a bully. A slave driver too"_

"I think he's alright"

"_Oh he's cool, don't get me wrong, but he's a dick too" _Tyson said fondly. It was clear he didn't want Kai to be any different. _"Would you like to talk to Bryan?"_

"I-"

"_Yo, Bry', heads up dude!"_

"_Uh…Who's this?" _

"Rei Kon" The bewildered boy said uncertainly.

"_Oh, your Kai's butt buddy"_

Was everyone so blunt? "Not really" He said nervously

The voice went darker_ "Word of warning to you Kon, if you ever and I mean ever hurt Kai at all, I will personally hunt you down and use your balls as tennis practise. Clear on that?"_

"Yes" He squeaked out.

"_And don't tell him I said that either."_ Bryan went back to his laid back drawl _"You've had a positive effect on him, he hasn't been this happy in a while. I don't want him to know that I care this much, but thanks"_

Rei smiled "Bryan, do you like Tala?"

_"Huh? N-no. I mean, jeez, what made you think that, I just like my bass! Yeah"_

"Oh well, I think he likes you"

"…_Kai's coming"_

"Bye!" The younger grinned "Kai? You there yet?"

"_Finally"_ Kai sighed, _"Sorry, ignore them and whatever they said. Why is Bryan blushing?"_

"I said about Tala"

Kai worried his bottom lip, smiling innocently at the accusing glare Bryan sent his way _"Ah. What did they say to you?"_

"Nothing really" He said a little too quickly, the bluenette made a suspicious 'Uh-huh' but dropped it, changing the subject.

After a while Kai yawned, they'd been talking for some tine _"Got to go now, some studio thing"_

"Alright. Don't kill any of them, they only wanted to talk to me"

"_And say stuff about me probably, bye Rei"_

There were no pet names or endearments but Rei could hear the affection in the baritone voice and smiled "Bye Kai"

_"Oh, and Rei?"_

"Hmm?"

_"I'm just wearing my boxers"_

With that he hung up and the line went dead. Rei blinked, staring at the wall opposite with a far away expression. Trying to will himself to get _that_ mental picture from his head.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: ALMOST 30 PAGES! Those cow pyjamas Rei was wearing? Yeah, I have those, they rock. I couldn't resist that crack at bird flu either, for those living in the UK you understand the hype and crap about it. Not so sure about it for Americans, the rest of the world is pretty much like the UK though. 

Do you really think I was going to do angst so soon when it would be more effective and powerful after they got together? XD No fear people, when the angst moment does come, you might not expect it so there'll be no nasty cliffhangers like that. Because if I suggest a sad chapter off a cliffhanger, the chance is it's probably not because then you're all expecting it to be sad, it's much nicer to be surprised. But that's just me and my weird writing style.

Review please darlings! Thanks for reading!


	7. Busy days and a stolen Rei

**Insanewelshangel**: Hey my gorgeous readers! Look at you sexy lot…heh, ok I'll shut up now.

**Note**: I am going to apologise now for the song. If I have caused any mental scarring about your childhood I am sorry, it is all in good fun so please, don't get offended. XD;;;

**Disclaimer**: All characters and recognisable names in the song 'The bastardisation of cartoon' are to be taken lightly! None belong to me, and neither does Sailor Moon orThe Little Mermaid, that belongs to Hans Christian Andersen (then it was raped by Disney XD).

Normal in song…Kai singing

_Italic_ in song…Tala singing

* * *

"Where is Eddy anyway?" 

"Tch, speaking to the producers so we can go a bit early cause we gotta get to the studio, record some of that song and then go to a photo shoot" Max yawned, tired after being on stage.

"_Joy_" They were exhausted enough as it was.

The door opened and a brown haired man with bright green eyes looked at them, standing in his smart suit "Right guys I bought us some time. We have fewer callers asking questions, they've gotten rid of some of their own questions as well, and they're going to run an extra commercial for the show. Meaning we can get out of here sooner"

The manager Edisu Kagehisa noticed that his band wasn't really listening, all drifting in a land between the awake and sleeping. He sighed, slapping his forehead. The band's producer came in, a man with light blonde and violet eyes, and smiled softly "Let them be for a while"

"Aye"

"Ok times up, get up guys time to go on!"

To say their producer was more of a loveable bastard than anything would be mean, but true. They groaned, throwing pillows and waving their hands at them. Only getting up when their producer, Momiji Hioki, started singing loudly and off tune. They covered their ears, running out of the room leaving him to puff out his cheeks and cross his arms insulted.

"Well, ain't that nice eh Ed? Ed? Where did you-?" He looked out of the room and saw the brunette running along with everyone else "HEY!"

"Thank god, any injuries, everyone ok?" The redhead asked, mockingly checking over the others.

"No time to see if you're deaf, you have to go on air and answer some questions"

Tala, Bryan, Tyson and Kai groaned and went to the side of the stage ready, Max blinked confusedly "But if we can't hear them-"

"So give it up for Ineluctable Lies, Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Tyson Granger, Bryan Kuznetsov and Max Tate!" A loud female's voice cried above a storm of cheers and clapping.

"No time for that!" Edisu yelled, waving his hands in the air. He walked back to where he could watch through the recording camera, the fuzzy blue screens at the back. As manager, he was constantly worrying about how the band was presented to the public, and rightly so most times, they were always doing little stunts to scare him into next year...

"Time's almost up. One more thing before you go" The female presenter, Catherine, smiled a while later "A song!"

"Okay, anyone got a guitar?" Tala yelled, looking around to find one on a stand near by "That'll do" Kai talked to the others quickly, smirking and informed Tala of what kind of notes to play before turning back, raising his mic.

"Lucky this is a late night show" He smirked "This is one we made up for fun when on the tour bus, it's called The Bastardisation of Cartoon, ready?"

Everyone cheered and fell silent as Tala strummed the first notes, a catchy beat with an odd tune every four repeats. Tyson came in not long after with his drumsticks –he always had them hanging from his belt- tapping against his knee with Max and Bryan providing the extra mixes and sounds.

"Rape my childhood memories,

Give me Care Bears and Smurfies.

Don't touch my Ghostbusters,

They give me a thrill

Disney is my one true love…

I like the feel of those sexy white gloves!

Run them over my body-take me while you can,

God please touch me Peter Pan"

Kai laughed slightly at the look on the presenter's faces, Tala quickened the rhythm for the chorus. When a certain cartoon was mentioned, Bryan and Max were sure to do the appropriate noises. Holding back more sniggers, Kai moved the mic close to the redhead so he could sing too.

"_And they wonder why we're fucked in the head?_

They wonder why I got up out of bed

On a Saturday 

Cartoon day

Stay away 

I don't want to go play-

I'm raping my childhood memories"

The music slowed back down and Tyson did the 'pitter-patter-bang' beat, even live Kai still sounded so damn good. Tala backing him up with his strong, smooth voice.

"Ninja turtles down and dirty

Sonic makes me want it faster

Ash Ketchum will you catch my poke-balls?

Nothing is as erotic as The Flintstones.

Give me Wallace and Gromit for a reaction

He-man pleasures me with his fuelled up action

I can say all this and more

But they make me want it 'till I'm sore"

"_And they wonder why we're fucked in the head?_

They wonder why I got up out of bed

On a Saturday 

Cartoon day

Stay away 

I don't want to go play-

I'm raping my childhood memories"

By now the audience was singing along to the chorus, releasing bouts of laughter and clapping in response to the song.

"The Warner Bros' came along

And gave me more porn for this song.

Bugs bunny and Daffy duck,

All equal into one good f—k.

The Powerpuff girls aren't that docile,

Damn those girls are _really_ vocal.

Enough of this rhyming and singing songs,

I'll think I'll go find my little pony thongs"

"You know the next bit!" Kai yelled, jumping from his seat and walking to the crowd, holding the mic in the air as they sang the chorus loudly. The bluenette smirked; Edisu must be having a cardiac arrest backstage. He finished singing with them, people laughing along and cheering when the band took a bow.

"And that's all we have from Ineluctable Lies, they've been great, thanks for being here guys!" The band nodded back at the man and woman, waving to the crowd as they were counted down until a commercial. Tala placed the guitar back safely and shook hands with the presenters, like everyone else did and rushed backstage so he could freshen up before heading to the studio, then the photo shoot.

"What have I told you about that song?" Edisu roared in distress, the musicians ignored him, nodding and smiling at various people as they walked back to their changing rooms. Momiji was talking on the phone, thankfully too busy to give them a lecture. The manager was still going at it after the band had collected their belongings, placing their coats on and marched out, bodyguards leaping into action to flank their sides.

As soon as they stepped outside, camera's and an uproar of noise went off. They dispersed, signing items and talking idly to fans before taking photos and waving to them, climbing onto their bus. They always made time for their fans, even when they had to rush. Now, to catch those precious few moments of rest while they could.

XPXPXPXP

"No"

"But Sir, I really need to practice"

"No Kon, you're lucky I'm even giving you the day off to go to your stupid interview"

"I know, and I'm really thankful to you Sir. But hardly anyone is here, and it'd be a perfect opportunity for me to sing in front of people"

"Kon, get back to the kitchens and start delivering those damn dishes!"

"…Sir"

Rei sighed, rubbing his left arm as he watched his boss walk away, he didn't know whether to be angry or sad or be in plain disbelief. He grabbed the food on the waiting counter and set off to the correct table. He let out a relieved breath as he noticed a young woman with her friends; he didn't want a bunch of perverted men hanging around tonight. He had been told he had a feminine figure, but they were ridiculous. The neko-jin admitted he had curves, but not enough so people would call him a woman. He wasn't girly but he was beautiful, and if a male is considered beautiful then they can be sure to be called a girl at least once in their lives. Not that he knew that, he was too modest.

Placing the food down with a smile and a polite 'enjoy your meal' he stared forlornly at the stage; the person singing wasn't bad actually. It made a bloody change as well. Biting the inside of his cheek Rei dodged over people and workers to take orders; sometimes having to go onto the greeting podium and take change back and forth from the till. It was the same over and over until his body did things mechanically, raising the corner of his lips automatically, radiating courtesy.

"See ya' later Rei" One of his colleagues called, waving as they walked through the back doors five hours later. He nodded, pausing in his sweeping to brush hair from his tired sunny eyes.

He glanced around at the mess he had yet to clean up. His boss may have let him off for his interview, but in return he had to stay behind and clean the diner for when it opened again in a couple of hours. His limbs were aching and his feet were sore. Sitting on one of the comfy chairs, he leant forward to untie his shoelaces, kicking them off carelessly before he stared up at the dark ceiling. Mini lights had been placed up there so they'd give the impression of a starlit sky. Natural stars were hard to see in the city, with all the blasted light pollution and many a nights when he walked home he found himself wishing the electricity would go out, just so he could catch a glimpse of the heavens above.

It was a sort of comfort to him, back in his village the sky was encrusted with the sand crystals. Legends and myths would be passed under the night sky and it was one of the few dear memories he had of his childhood. He supposed he should write to his friends, but he hadn't in ages. What if they had forgotten about him? Did the elders still think him a fool for following such an impossible dream? Especially after all that horrible business he went through.

My god, how he wanted to hear those familiar, hardly traceable footsteps and the rustling of the long black coat he had come to see as a representation of his, dare he say it, partner. He wanted to see those designer glasses glinting in the sparse light as the pale man practically floated to him. Most of his life, Rei had felt lonely, now that he had a taste of someone being there he felt lonelier than ever when Kai was gone. The moments he was there were few and far between, short lived but always so comfortably similar. Just a few more days, the neko-jin told himself trying to sum up patience.

With a grumble, he pulled himself up and resumed sweeping, piling the dishes into the sink and cleaning them with the blast pipe. Wiping down tables and rearranging cutlery, napkins and menus. The spotlight on the stage was still on, catching his attention. Licking his dry lips, Rei wondered if he should try. As soon as he took a step towards it however, he took another one back, slipping on his shoes. Shaking his head to himself he zipped up his jacket, clocked out and locked the doors behind him, posting the keys back through the letterbox. He wasn't surprised to see the streets empty, there were one or two cars speeding down the road but there always was.

A puff of condensation emitted from the tanned youth's mouth as he jammed his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders so his neck wouldn't get the unpleasant harsh cold nipping at the skin and set off home. The tips of his ears were already pink and he paused fleetingly as he hoped he had left his window open so he could get into his apartment. It was past three in the morning so the landlord would have locked up by now, only from the inside of the building would he be able to get in. Finding the strength to carry on walking, even though his back and poor toes disagreed with it, he hurried to his apartment block. Skirting around to the side and jumping up onto a dumpster.

"That's gonna be real cold" He mumbled, staring wearily at the metal platform not far above his head. Jumping up, he gripped the edge and climbed up onto it. Moving carefully so he wouldn't make any noise, he went up the zigzagging stairs that ran outside the building, counting how many floors he was on until he reached the eighth.

He peered up at his window and smiled, he had left it open slightly, readying himself, he crouched down, standing on the handhold of the stairs and jumping up to catch his windowsill. Man, did he love being a neko-jin at times like these. Flinging the window up so he could fit through, he rolled in and landed on his feet. Grinning smugly, he shut the window after him and switched his light on.

Picking up Driger so he would get warmer sooner, he nuzzled the white material and smiled fondly at his answering machine, seeing a message there. He knew who it was from already and couldn't resist a chuckle, settling down on a stool as he pressed the 'play' button.

"You have one new message-Message one" The robotic female voice said, at the next voice, the Chinese boy beamed and shook his head, closing his eyes to rest his head on Driger, listening to the message.

"_Hey Rei, on the tour bus again at 2: 58 in the morning. Guess you're out again, you better not be sleeping around. And yes, I know before you even say it."_ Rei closed his mouth after opening it to retort and carried on listening, the tell tale sounds of other cars and voices in the background while Kai's voice remained dominant over them _"We just finished an in-in-interview"_ The baritone voice struggled around a yawn _"And are now on the way to a studio. How're you doing, nervous about your own interview I guess, if you want any tips or help just phone me, 'right? Take some vitamins to keep your health up 'cause they might ask you to sing and a snuffled voice isn't something they want to hear. Not long until we come home, so I should be able to help you in person" _There was some cheers in the background _"See you soon. Take care, bye" _

"Bye" Rei said sleepily, rubbing his eyes, he had just missed the call apparently and pouted slightly, puffing out his cheeks as he trudged to his bedroom and changed into pyjamas with penguins on them. He collapsed onto his bed, snuggling into it like it was Kai and falling asleep quickly with that pretence in mind.

XPXPXP

"Auuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Second on that"

"Agreed"

Ineluctable Lies were in the small, yet expensive looking lobby. There were only three chairs; Tala and Bryan were sitting on the chairs, next to each other, Tala was half asleep and his head was lolled onto the elder's shoulder. Bryan was resting his head on his hand and looked half dead himself, trying his best to ignore Tala's comfortable weight. Kai was in the chair next to them that was facing the door; his head was simply lying back on the support of the seat. Tyson laid along the floor by Tala and Bryan, the redhead's feet resting on the Japanese's knees. Max was sitting on the floor, leaning against Kai's legs, his own legs were flung out to the side and Tyson's head laid on them. They were all jumbled and mixed together and planned to stay like that until they found the willpower to move.

Just then a flash went off and they all blinked, looking in the doorway to find their manager, producer and a woman with a camera in her hands-the photographer. She had a healthy plump face with Native American coloured skin and features. Sinead Barker, a woman in her early thirties with black eyes, with streaks of cocoa brown in them and her hair was a very dark brown coloured bob cut. She was the only photographer with a family business. Her stepfather, called Wolf, took pictures of wildlife in action. Wolf was actually his Christian name, and her mother Vicky took photo's of families, she had been partial to father and baby portraits due to Sinead's birth father abandoning them at a young age. Then there was her little sister, Hephzibah, devil in a costume of an angel.

The band smiled wearily and waved at her, she had worked with them many times before. "You guys tired I take it?"

"**Augghhhhh**"

"Second on that"

"Agreed"

Sinead clicked her tongue and encouraged them to get up "All my family are here today" She told them "Mam wants to see if you've been eating properly, Hepzi' is just bored and Wolf is home from injury"

"Serious?"

"To mam it is, you know what she's like" Sinead beckoned an assistant over and told them to get make up and wardrobe on the double. "Ok, won't be long, you guys go over there where there's coffee, believe me you need it and my guys are there too" She walked off then, shouting orders in her professional but still friendly way.

"Ya'll 'right mates?" Came a gruff voice, a man in early fifties –yet still looking as young as ever, with only slight wearies to show his aging- called to them, leaning back in a seat, with very tanned skin and shoulder length brown hair and left leg in a cast. Max sat beside him with Bryan and Tyson, immediately they delved into a story about hunting knife's and one blighter of a panther.

A woman, few years younger of Sinead, waved once to them before resuming her work of scrolling through some photos on a laptop. Tala stood over her and started teasing the older female, which she retorted to sharply. This family made work easy for them. Kai turned to the last woman sitting down, clad in thick clothes against the cold morning with a cup of coffee already held up for the bluenette. He sat beside her and she clucked in disagreement.

"You lot are being worked too much" Vicky said, "When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

"Ah…" He couldn't remember

"Remind me to smack your manager later then" She smiled, a silver tooth shining amongst the other pearly whites.

"Wow" The awed sound came from Wolf's group as he grinned at them. "Oh, do that trick with your cigarette, it's so cool"

"'Right, 'right, any thing for you youn' 'uns" He said, popping his lit cigarette onto his tongue and closing his mouth. The other's watched, holding their breath with childish curiosity. Pulling a face, the bronzed man placed two fingers into his ear and pulled out his cigarette, opening his mouth to show it was no longer there.

"Whee! That's so cool!" Tyson squealed.

Drinking his hot beverage whenever he had the chance, Kai looked in the mirror at his attire and nodded. Sinead narrowed her eyes as she looked over them.

"Not for the subway pictures" She said to the make up artist, asking if he should put Kai's triangles on or not "When we have the last couple of individual photo's then you can, make sure the blue is dark for god's sake. Tala you're fine, for some photo's you're hair is going to be straight though. Max, I have an idea for you. Tyson, just one picture with your hat off at the end, and Bryan" She sighed, "Bed head hair again?"

He nodded, absentmindedly touching his beanie hat. Their first sets of pictures were in a subway, with weeds and graffiti everywhere. When setting up the cameras and lighting, Kai took time to appreciate the graffiti. The law hated tagging, but some of it was real art. Random scrawling of names and cuss words were just some screwed version of fun but then you'd get ones that made his raise an eyebrow, impressed.

"Reminds you of the old days a bit, don't it?" A voice came up beside him. Tyson stared at the colourful words, eyes shimmering in the past memories. Most people would think his past was horrible if he used to go to places like that, but that's how he met Max, and he made some good friends in places like this and had more than a few laughs. "Come on bud', time to strike a pose" The blue haired man laughed, moving to where the rest of them were, pulling Kai along with him.

They never really posed in photos; Sinead preferred natural ones, where it looked like you had caught something special between the group of friends, such as Max yelling about something. Or Kai teasing the eldest two, then laughing when they reacted to his antics-blushing or shouting. They were told to forget about the camera but be conscious of it at the same time, yeah, they got confused at that too. About an hour and a half later they could move on to the next location.

After some time, they were called back to make up to have the added touches done. Tala's fiery hair was now whipping elegantly in shiny strands, Kai resisted the urge to scratch his face while the paint was drying, Tyson had to comb his hair and Bryan went through the torture of getting his hair sorted out (It was a long and painful ordeal). Max came back somehow looking older, hair in a side parting and more eyeliner had been added to make him look even darker. Tyson glanced at him and did a double take, mouth parted and eyes wide. Kai noticed Hephzibah grinning like a Cheshire cat alongside Tala.

"Told you" She said "Come on kid, pay up"

"Darn" Tala muttered, handing over money to her before she skipped away.

XPXPXP

Snooooorrrrghhhhh! 

_Fssstttt-gahhhh-Fsssssstttt-gaaaahh_

"Mmm, damn roadie-teacup-mmm"

Kai placed the pillow further onto his head as his band mates slept rather noisily around him in the bunk area. It was small and cramped with two bunks on top of each other on one side of the narrow corridor and barely an arm's width away there were three others. Underneath him, Tyson slept and, just below his bunk, opposite him was Tala. He only had to raise his eyes slightly to see Bryan, who was lying on his back with his arms behind his head. The other three were making enough noise for an army but Bryan looked peaceful, Kai couldn't take it anymore. Tyson snored like a tank, Max done 'psst-gah' sounds from Mr. Black being so close as he slept and Tala spoke his dreams.

They were driving him insane!

Growling beneath his breath he turned onto his stomach, the only way he could sleep on the bus, and placed the pillow over his head again, kicking the mattress when he could still hear them. When Tala started describing how burgers are made, Kai flung his leg out and smacked him over the head. The redhead grabbed the offending foot and hugged it to his person, pulling it closer to him. The youngest Russian looked at Tala in a deadpan way, reminding himself to place a knife under his pillow in the future. Just then, the redhead had the audacity to roll closer to the wall and yank Kai over, pulling the dual hair off his bed into nothingness. It happened before Kai even had a chance to grab hold of anything or go 'Holy mother!' Closing his eyes for the pain, Kai rapidly began to feel gravity-defying. He was…floating…in mid-air…._ crap._

"Be careful of Tala next time, eh?" Bryan sniggered, his voice groggy, having caught the singer and heaving the shorter one up onto more sturdy ground. Kai clutched his heart, staring down at the hard floor, he leant back and bumped his head against the wall with a small 'ouch' and brought his feet up onto the mattress. Bryan sat up for the poor thing to have more room and was strangely reminded of a slumber party. "You ok?"

"Just got scared half to death, that's all"

"What happens if you get scared half to death twice?"

"Death turns you away so she can be a bitch and kill you later"

"Aa. Why is death a female?"

"My life started because of a woman, it's gonna end by one to"

"Idiot. What you doin' up?"

"Just thinking" Was the singsong reply

Bryan grunted, scratching the back of his neck tiredly. He furrowed his eyebrows in tired disagreement or confusion, resting his head on one hand "Thinking about that guy?"

"Hn?"

"Wassis' name?"

Kai shrugged in reply.

"Roy or King Kong or buttsecks?"

"Rei?" Kai smirked

"Yeah that one. You are thinking about him again. Tala hasn't shut up about you being in love"

"Jealous?" Kai asked, smirking lightly.

Bryan pushed him playfully "Does Rei know about your past?"

"Hm"

"That means no. It's obvious Kai I know for a fact that you haven't told Red the whole picture. So tell me"

"Beg ya pardon?" The bluenette asked, convinced he had misunderstood.

"Tell me"

The younger blinked. Bryan was offering to listen to his love problems? Oh god, the apocalypse was coming! The world was turning to goo! His hair was falling out! Something must have provoked his sympathy to that degree.

"Wah?"

"Hiwatari" He growled

Kai shook his head, leaning forward "Did you just say-?"

"Yes! Yes I did! You must be murder to talk to."

"But since when do you-?"

"Kai…you know I actually…well I do…. well…. I care-lalala" Bryan muttered, looking up at the bus ceiling "Don't you dare ask what I said!" He added, glaring.

"Ah Bry', how sweet"

Bryan placed his hand over Kai's smirking mouth "I'll get Tyson to hug you, don't make me tell you again"

Kai sniggered "I'll shut up" He said quickly as Bryan went to call for the Japanese drummer.

"So, what's up?"

"Do you think he'd mind? Like, he won't be scared I'll do it to him?"

"Kai, trust me on this one. You're a fuckin' softie when it comes to seriously hurting people, unless you hate them"

"So are you"

"That's a secret, shut up!" Bryan hissed, mockingly looking around as though a news reporter was close by. "He won't care, if I'm wrong then you can…you can…hit Tyson and I won't tell you off"

"Jeez, thanks dad" The red-eyed male laughed, rolling his orbs.

Bryan lowered his eyes "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?"

"What's, what like?"

"Being able to hold Rei"

Kai blinked, the bassist was avoiding eye contact and was inspecting his fingernails again. The dual hair knew he wasn't specifically asking about Rei, but about what it just felt like. He grinned "Unbelievable"

Bryan nodded, seemingly embarrassed for asking such a question. Kai reached out and patted Bryan's head, one of his traits for breaking a certain mood "What the-?"

"It'll work out Bry', you'll see" He yawned, jumping over to his bunk and climbing beneath the covers. The eldest nodded again, turning to face the wall so he could think. Before he closed his eyes, Kai glanced at Tala, smiling when he saw the blue eyes open and staring up at the bottom of Bryan's bed, the redhead deep in thought too.

XPXPXP

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone oooooo banana phooone"

"I'm gonna throw something at him now"

"Calm down"

"OOOOOO BANA-OW!"

"Kai, that wasn't nice"

"So?"

Tyson grumbled, rubbing his head from where Kai threw a spoon at him, he slid into the seat by the table and huffed. Kai glared at the bluenette because he had to waste a perfectly good spoon and had now lost it somewhere on the floor. Looking around the table he grinned and picked up the greatest utensil of all time. A spork.

"Are you seriously going to eat with that?"

"Ch'yah" Kai snorted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He would not let his ice cream go to waste! Ice cream for breakfast wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, but it was double Belgium chocolate chip with lumps of vanilla "Mmm!" He said loudly, overdoing it due to the Japanese not having any because Kai got the last of it "Oh so good!" Bryan rolled his eyes, tuning his bass and looking out of the window. Max sat beside Tyson, opposite the Russians with his head on the table. "Mmm!" Tyson bit his hand in order not to scream at the smirking evil in front of him.

Tala walked in, looking incongruously at Kai and stood before them all, clearing his throat "I have an announcement to make" He ran his eyes over all of them quickly before continuing "All my life I've always wanted someone special, someone who would love me as much as I loved them. Someone who won't objectify and label me"

Kai resisted looking at Bryan and saying 'I told you so!' Everyone had their gazes fixed on the redhead, he was hardly this serious. That same thoughtful aura that radiated off him last night had returned.

"So, I've decided to come out in the open and tell you all how I feel. I want someone to love and protect so I've concluded" He smiled "To get a pet!"

A what now?

"A pet?"

"Yeah!"

"But we're too busy to have any pets, how are you going to feed it, walk it, brush it, clean it and give it affection?" Max asked "Trust me I know how much time they take up" He looked briefly at Mr. Black.

"Max, he's a toy"

"Sleep with your eyes open tonight Hiwatari"

Well if that wasn't a threat…

"I already asked Ed and Momiji and they gave me the all clear, so we're stopping at a pet shop soon!"

Tyson, already accepting the fact that the guitarist wouldn't change his mind, turned to Kai's bowl and grinned, sniggering beneath his breath. Some ice cream was still there, delicately melting into a creamy fragility. Moving his hand very slowly across the table, he rose slightly off his chair and made a grab for it. Kai whacked the spork down onto his head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right"

Yells, tantrums and a pit-stop later… 

"Awww!"

"Cool snake"

"Lookie, Mr. Black, do you recognise anyone there?"

"Hey kitten"

"I don't know what to have!"

"Hello" Kai said, sitting on the floor peering at a kitten. Grabbing the end of his scarf, he dangled it in front of the curious face and smiled as the tabby started pouncing for it. Bryan was looking at a snake, raising an eyebrow, Max was over by the aquarium and Tyson was gushing over the bearded dragons. "How about a cat?"

"Nah, they smell"

"Snake?"

"I could make too many jokes from having one"

"Turtle?"

"Hell no"

"Bearded dragon?"

"A reptile with facial hair? I don't think so," Tala snorted. Just then a balding man with laughing eyes stepped up.

"Can I help you?" He too had blue eyes that shone like he was still a schoolboy despite the slight wrinkles and greying hair, Tala smiled, he immediately trusted anyone with blue eyes, something about a secret cult…

"Yeah, I'm looking for a pet. Something that won't poison me, won't take up too much of my time and is easy to clean and look after"

"I have just the thing, this way"

Tala beamed, nodding at the others before following him. The man pointed to a series of hutches on top of each other. The redhead blinked at the scuffles and noises inside before he peered in and- "Oh my Russian socks!"

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Yes! Hold on" He looked through all of the hutches and found a set of eyes blinking up at him, his heart melted into a big mushy puddle "That one"

The man nodded, unlocked the hutch and chasing his hands after the running creature before placing it to his chest and handing it to the redhead.

"What're they called?"

"Guinea pigs or Cavies"

"He's so cute" He held the nervous bundle closely, pure white fur and red eyes, an albino shorthair. "Guys, come here"

The rest of the band went to him and tilted their heads "I like it" Kai said "Red eyes"

Bryan nodded, stroking the guinea pig behind its small, floppy ear. It done a shivery sound and moved closer to the red head. "I'll take him! And a cage and food and bowls and a water bottle and toys and everything!"

"Now, Tala, first we have to know if you really can take care of it…him"

"Oh I will! I'll feed him and walk him and play with him everyday! Oh please, pllllleeeassse?"

"Fine, fine"

"What're you going to call him?"

"Um…squeaky puff" The guinea pig nuzzled his neck curiously "See, he likes it!"

"Squeaky puff?" Max snorted, bursting out laughing, "What kind of name is that?"

"Says the blonde who named his pink plushie Mr. Bl-"

"He's not pink"

"Is"

"Shut up" Bryan groaned, rubbing his head "Get the damn fluff ball and let's get going" Tala turned to the elder and beamed, rushing forward and lifted the small animal to look directly into the fresh green eyes. "Er?"

"What you think Squeaky Puff?"

The creature blinked up at the man, who returned the look, before chewing (Guinea pigs have a habit of looking like their chewing on something) and made a rumbling noise in a pleased way "Does it bite?"

"Cavies rarely bite, they like to be groomed and you can place them outside in the garden, with a protective covering and shaded area, so they can have exercise"

"See?" He's perfect!" Tala hugged Squeaky Puff softly "I have a baby"

"So can we finally go home now?"

"Yes! Squeaky you're going to love it there, you can have anything you want, and the garden is nice and big and you have lots of uncles to look after you too"

"Here" Kai said, graciously chucking a book on the counter along with the other things. "It'll stop you from killing it"

"I wouldn't do that"

"Isn't that what you said about bubbles, and bubbles 2 and bubbles 3 and…well you get the point"

"Bubbles 9 was not my fault! Someone tipped the bowl over!" The guitarist squawked, handing money over to the cashier and placing Squeaky Puff in a box with holes in it for air. "Come on then guys" He shouted, walking out leaving the others to drag the cage and bags with them.

XPXPXP

"Oh that looks great on you Sir!"

"I don't know" Rei murmured, turning around as he gazed at the floor length mirror. "It's too good for me"

"Oh, don't be silly, you look very handsome"

Rei blushed slightly, giving a soft smile before gently shaking his head "Is there something just a bit more casual?"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

The neko-jin sighed and sat on the nearby squishy chair, gazing at his reflection, bored and fed-up with shopping. The helpful assistant flounced off to inspect more outfits. Untying his shoes, he grinned thankfully as she came back and held out a new attire for him. Dawdling into the dressing room, he quickly changed and walked back out, smoothing his hair worriedly. The woman gasped slightly, eyes shining with satisfaction.

Placing himself before the mirror, he slowly lifted his gaze and felt his mouth drop open. Wow, he looked so…professional and successful, but most of all h-o-t. "Sir, you look amazing"

Smiling fully, he turned and cranked his neck to see the back of his clothes. Not too smart, not too casual but a perfect balance that complemented him greatly. "How much?"

She tugged at a few tags and told him; biting his bottom lip he thought it out. It wasn't as expensive as he thought, and he had been saving up to treat himself. Ah, why the hell not?

"Yeah, I'll take it"

Clapping her hands, the older woman beamed and waited for him to change so she could wrap the garments up. Feeling rather relived he had finally found the perfect outfit for his interview; Rei paid and grabbed the bag, holding the handle in a death grip. Blushing at the appreciative stares he got from people who had seen him in the new garb, the tanned youth started his walk back home. He didn't even pause at the bus stop, he hated buses, and he thought them a corruption in motor travelling. They were stuffy, crowded and filled with smells his sensitive nose couldn't take. And they were almost always filled with old people who'd glare at him for sitting down in a seat near the front, even though they had only popped out for a cup of tea while he had been working all night on his feet, and expected him to give his seat up. Or teenagers who made him uncomfortable, as the guys tried being macho or show off, some enquiring if he was a girl or not. The girls would just flirt tremendously, whispering rather loudly about how sexy he was and if he worked for a modelling company. No thank you, Rei Kon hated the gossip, which in his opinion was ridiculous.

So he walked, a car was out of the question, not only did he not know how to drive but also he couldn't afford one. Taxis were creepy, he had heard one too many stories about harassment. Bikes were too fiddly. All he was left with were his own two feet, and he was happy about it. When he finally got home, he kicked his shoes off and flung his coat and scarf onto an armchair, landing boneless onto his settee. Snuggling into Driger's fur, he yawned, curled his legs up and relaxed. A content look passed his face, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Everything was great now, he had Kai, his dream job was beginning to work, he was fine with money and his portfolio was complete.

It was, for lack of a better word, _nice_. Everything was satisfying, even as he felt himself drift off to sleep, a smile still twitched and played on his lips.

XPXPXP

The neko-jin groaned, roused from his sleepy state when someone or something knocked the door. Stumbling up, he dodged his coffee table and a pillow that was on the floor for some reason, before drawing back the bolt on his door and swinging it open to be greeted by a drenched Kai. The Chinese raised an amused eyebrow at the sopping figure before him, who was stuck between annoyance and content, judging by the look on his face.

"Has it been raining?"

Kai gave him a sour look "No, Einstein, it's a fucking Sahara out there"

This only made Rei laugh more, placing a hand over his mouth as he allowed Kai access to his dwelling "Ok, happy-guts, hold on I'll get you a towel" Kai scowled even more at his nick name, sitting down, placing his jacket somewhere to dry and resisting shaking his head to get rid of the water on his hair, which after a few minutes would go ridiculously spiky instead of flat like it was now. "Oh, you're **back**!" Rei remembered, running back into the lounge and throwing his arms around the damp Russians neck.

Kai was startled out of his brooding and realised Rei was hugging him with an affectionate smile. Just as he was about to respond, the boy jumped back and scrunched up his face, picking at his wet shirt. Kai stifled a snigger and took a towel gratefully, wiping the water off of the younger before he started drying his hair. "Took you long enough to notice"

"Nyah" Rei poked his tongue out and pushed Kai off the couch with a soft thump; whilst the bluenette was bewildered Rei snatched the towel back and sat behind him-still on the sofa, drying Kai's hair himself since the singer was doing a half-assed job of it. The elder sighed and leant back, tilting his head until he was looking up at the sunny eyes, Rei's legs were either side of Kai's body "I've always wanted to ask, do you dye your hair?"

"No, it's all natural. Do you need proof?"

"How would you be able to prove-?" Rei trailed off when Kai smirked and blushed "I believe you"

"Hey" Kai beckoned Rei to lean down, lowering his voice so the neko-jin had no choice but to go closer. When there was a suitable lack of distance between them, Kai flashed a brief smile, placing his spare hand on the back of the tanned neck and planting an upside down kiss on the peach coloured lips. The corners of their mouths turned upwards through the sweet, short-lived embrace. They broke off and Rei concentrated on drying the darker section of the blue hair, unable to get the smile off his face.

Eventually, he threw the towel to the side; wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and nuzzled the hair with a slight purr, introducing a peck on a pale cheek. The bluenette felt a weird squiggle in his stomach and pulled the younger down to the floor. Just then he shot forward and excelled in tormenting the boy with tickles, his melodius laughter ringing throughout the apartment.

"I give, I give!" Rei gasped inbetween his chuckles, punching the bluenette's arm friendly and throwing the wet towel over Kai's face. He squeaked and leapt up, laughing again as Kai made a blind grope for him, his hands greeting nothing but thin air. Tearing the towel off his head, Kai sat on his knees and turned to where Rei was eyeing him caustiously, a true smile radiating on his face. "What?"

"Oh nothing" Kai said casually, turning his head "Just that-_got you_!" He lunged for the neko-jin while he was off guard, unfortunately for him, Rei has sharp reflexes.

"Haha! Pitiful fool, don't you know I'm unstoppable?" He puffed his chest out heroically, hands on hips.

"Only in your dreams"

Rei deflated "Hey!" He jumped back when Kai made for him again with a coy smile "You'll have to do better then that" After more leaps he bumped against the wall "Oh crap" He muttered, seeing Kai smirk predatorial and stalk closer. "Look, it's Sailor Moon!" He yelled, pointing in any direction as Kai once again went for him.

The Russian turned his head to look where Rei had directed and frowned, looking back Rei had taken his chance and escaped. Trying to turn, Kai tripped over his own feet and slipped on the mat. All equalling into him on his rear.

Rei stood over him and made a pose "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Kai pulled him down, making the 'sailor senshi' give a rather unelegant yell and land heavily next to his enemy. "What was that you were saying?"

"Oh shut up" Rei pouted, sitting up and leaning against the sofa with Kai. They glanced at each other and looked away, before shyly looking at each other again.

They stared at each other, the playful air turning to one more serious. His heart beat increasing and mouth going dry as Rei shifted closer. They both held their breath as they caught each other's gazes, electricity sparked with the briefest of touches. Tentatively, Kai semi-wrapped an arm around Rei's small waist, placing the other hand on the side of the bronzed face, running a thumb along the smooth, buttery skin. Long dark eyelashes contacted with the exploring thumb once in a while as Rei blinked, not looking away from the powerful ruby once. The moment finally came when Kai took the initiative and leant forward, closing the gap, softening eyes sliding shut as he touched upon another moment of bliss.

Rei immediately responded to the open mouth, opening his own, ready and filled with that sense of uncertainty that enthralled him once again. It was unlike the previous kisses, this one was soft and oh so slow, the type where there are many touches in one, where lips left each other but were always ghosting and grazing at the same time. Rei felt like he was being burnt at places on his body, nerves tingling dimly with anticipation, shivering and active. He moaned delicately, making Kai tighten his hold, rubbing with circular movements at the base of the Chinese male's back, slipping under his top to tease the newly exposed skin. Rei's nimble fingers entangled themselves in the dark hair, pressing his chest to the Russians, nibbling on Kai's lower lip before he was stopped by yet another kiss. Kai's tongue whispered against the neko-jin's, working his lips with the flushed pair, scraping, slowly endorsing ecstasy into both their bodies. Quickly returning after a breath of air at a different angle.

And it was still soft. It was still slow. It felt numb but alive, like how ice could be so cold, the mere touch of it would feel like fire. Kai's fingertips grazed the back of Rei's trousers, slipping beneath the elastic band only slightly, not wanting to scare Rei off. Their breath came out as short quaky, inaudible gasps, holding on to each other to hide the fact that they were starting to tremble. He trailed his kisses from the corner of Rei's mouth to his jawbone, smoothly working his way down the creamy neck. Pausing at intervals to nibble and summon courage to flick his tongue out to taste the honeyed skin. Rei didn't know whether to arch back or press closer, both sounded attractive, he was well aware of his small gasps and whimpers travelling through the air, and he was equally aware that Kai noticed them too. Something within the Russian snapped when his name was moaned, and he pulled the neko-jin towards him, sucking at the bronzed skin of the collarbone. He used his other hand to glide down the boy's neck to his chest, fumbling as the fingers started undoing the top buttons.

Rei wanted to do something too, so while Kai was busy with removing the unwanted artefact, he set himself the task of appreciating the bluenette's ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth to graze it with his teeth, treating the rest with his tongue and tender lips. Kai groaned, shivering as he attacked Rei's shoulder with more fierce strokes "Ah…" Rei moaned timidly in a whisper, his warm breath causing the hairs on the back of Kai's neck to rise "Oh god, Kai!" Growling faintly, the singer pushed the rest of the shirt off his neko-jin and moved down his chest, keeping his hand whispering past any inch of skin he could find, pulling him onto his lap. Biting gently on the dusty rose nubs and travelling his tongue over the tender goose bumps, Rei's hands gripped onto Kai's shirt, nails raking down the material. Another shiver sent the singer's lips to the crock of Rei's neck, breaking off he kissed apologetically at the skin, knowing it was going to result as a love bite. The ebony haired youth purred, responding happily as he attached his lips to the ivory skin, grazing it with his teeth and ran his hands down the strong back.

'I've really missed him' Kai thought, arching his head away for Rei to have more room, daring enough to let his hand go further under the waist band, while his other teased the neko-jin's thigh. The feeling that he thought he would never have again, returned ten-fold.

Kai looked up at the sunny depths to see them half lidded and glazed, staring off into some invisible world with a healthy blush adorning his cheeks. He smiled and drew himself back up for another deep, lengthy kiss. Rei laughed seductively, nuzzling the side of the pale face and resting his hands on Kai's chest. The laugh did nothing for Kai's self-control, the gorgeous musical sound vibrated through the room and the bluenette took hold of Rei's hand and pulled him to stand up. With their lips attached and grip tight on each other, they some how stumbled into the bedroom.

Rei kicked the door close behind him, his eyesight adjusting quickly to the new darkness. No sooner had the resounding 'click' echoed through the room, confirming that the door was closed, had Rei's body been pressed against it with an all too pleased Russian pressing up against him. Slowly, he became aware that his hands were pinned above his head, Kai supporting himself by his forearms and their noses touching ever so slightly in a desperate instant for oxygen to flow through their blood, being pounded strongly through them in lustful pleas. Kai's hands slipped away from Rei's, tracing down the tanned face to his hips, taking a hold of them with a fierce, possessive grip.

He turned around, making Rei walk backwards whilst tasting his mouth, to collapse on the bed. The bedsprings groaned beneath them, pushing them until an equal weight was settled between the two forces. Fire ripped through them, fingers tangled in wild hair, chests heaved with passion and each step they went deeper into the other being. The neko-jin felt he rather liked the feel of Kai's body on top of him, he felt safe and protected. It was intoxicating in the darkness, his other senses-touch, smell, hearing and taste-heightened, each sense lingering in the heated air. His touch was alive, blazing and uncontrollable. His sense of smell caught every cool, minted breath and kiss bestowed upon him. Equally the ragged intake of oxygen, and whispers and moans of the night filled his ears. But his taste, that was the dangerous one. The one that craved more. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kai's teeth grazed his ear, lapping at a sensitive spot behind it.

Rei brought one of his hands to tangle in the spiky locks, dragging Kai's lips to be acquainted with his. Never had he felt the intensity of the peculiar emotion more than he did now. He yanked viciously at the offending shirt, making Kai smirk against his lips, breaking away to tear it off before pressing back into the neko-jin. Kissing him with fervour, the white-hot throbbing strengthened with each touch, every whisper, and all the kisses they exchanged.

What had started as slow had become desperate. Rei's swollen lips parted as another whimper escaped him, head tilted back as Kai ravaged him. His eyes closed when he felt the familiar tongue appreciate his chest, pulling him closer and deeper. His tanned hands clashed against the ivory, as they admired and savoured the touch of any skin they could reach. Angling his head, Kai thrusted his tongue roughly in, slipping his hands under the waistband of those blasted trousers, grinning zestfully. The Chinese boy sighed disappointedly when the singer's body removed itself from his, only to groan when hips grinded against his. Steadily racking his shuddering form.

"K-kai" He managed to gasp out, his lover's arousal and his own making him become shy at the prospect of what was happening. Yet he couldn't stop it, couldn't refuse or deny them the right to carry on.

They needed to, to take that step and explore what was rightfully theirs. His body arched beneath the Russian, naturally responding and seeking the friction. With a growl, Kai leaned forward to suckle the soft, flushed skin, tugging down the ebony-haired youth's trousers and underwear. Rei kicked them away and reached down to unbuckle the elder's belt, almost breaking the button off in his haste. Sensing, but not caring, that his jeans were about to be torn, Kai unwillingly moved back and got rid of them. Eyes taking in the breathtaking sight of Rei blushing and panting whole-heartedly.

"Are you sure, we're not going too fast?" Kai asked, chest heaving as he controlled himself for the time being "Whatever you want Rei"

Shouldn't he be asking himself that? Not too long ago he thought they weren't ready for such intimacy. But then he was still scared, now he wasn't. His ex, well he could take a hike, because he didn't matter anymore. The bluenette had already lived in that shadow of doubt long enough, he didn't need it anymore, not only would it ruin his relationship with Rei but he'd be depressed. That was what was wrong with him before, he was stupid for blaming it on the neko-jin. And now he saw that. Nothing was certain, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Perhaps some of Rei's optimism was rubbing off on him.

The neko-jin set his mouth in a straight line, tugging the bluenette into a fierce kiss before shoving him back "I want this as much as you do"

Kai nodded "Alright, as long as you're ok with this" Rei blushed, diverting his eyes and opening his mouth hesitantly.

"Please, don't let it hurt too much"

Ruby gaze softening, Kai reached forward and stroked Rei's cheek lovingly with a gentle smile "I promise" He sealed it with a lengthy kiss, wanting Rei to relax and enjoy the time with no fear.

(Space)

Their tired forms were jumbled under the bed sheets, stained and rumpled in some areas. Kai stared tiredly at the ceiling, a hint of smug pride mixing in with content and sleepiness in his grin. He concentrated on his respiration returning to normal, Rei snuggled up to his side, resting in his toned arms. He was head over heels, 'round the bend and over the bridge in love.

He hoped Rei wasn't in pain too much at first, he was an idiot for not foretelling it but the neko-jin had no lube handy. So he had to improvise and use what they had, to say the least. Through all the difficulties, one rowdy neighbour and the bed giving a threatening creek, it felt perfect. Never had he thought that he would feel like this since his ex-lover, actually he hadn't even felt like this when with him. But something about Rei infatuated him to no ends; he'd be the first to say the boy had some special quality. Something no other being had, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he decided to just think of Rei as special and leave it at that.

"…I love you…" Kai blinked, wondering if he heard right. He figured he must've been hearing things as he saw Rei seemingly sleeping, curled up beside him.

Yeah, that's it he was just hearing things.

XPXPXPXP

"Kai, where are you taking me?" Rei yawned, balling his fist to rub his eyes

"Just see where we end up, it's better that way"

"Not very organised are you?" Rei snorted, placing his coat on and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Like I said, it's better to be that way. It means things are more sudden and surprising" Kai said, quickly pulling Rei to himself "Like that" He sniggered at the shocked face and traced a finger along Rei's jaw, flitting it over the peachy lips and running his thumb along the fuller bottom lip.

The younger placed his hands against Kai's chest, face growing redder by the second, remembering last night but not complaining one bit. Kai placed his hand atop of the ebony head and ruffled it, grinning.

Pouting, Rei stepped back 'Mood breaker' he thought bitterly. Kai was still grinning arrogantly, taking Rei by the hand and pulling him out of the apartment. He only just had time to lock the door before being dragged along. Rei had to quickly walk down the stairs to keep up, effectively tripping on the last step. Kai turned around and caught him deftly, that was his plan all along.

"You seem to like being pressed against me"

"You made me fall!"

"Head over heels in love?"

"No, more like ass over tit"

Kai laughed "Well, I don't want you to injure yourself" The bluenette flashed a smirk before picking Rei up, hands beneath the thighs and arm wound around the lithe waist.

"Oh lord" Rei buried his face into Kai's jacket when he noticed his neighbour gawping at them, hitting Kai's chest he glared slightly up at the laughing red eyes "You just enjoy seeing me embarrassed don't you?"

"Tch, no" He said in a completely unconvincing voice.

"Tch, yeah"

"I'm hurt, such little faith" Rei frowned at the look of mock sadness and sighed, kissing him shortly. Kai beamed and nodded complacently "Works every time"

"Wait, are we going on the bike?" He asked worryingly

"No, we're going on the elephant"

Rei sighed. Kai settled him back on the floor and chucked him a helmet, swinging a leg over the bike and placing sunglasses on. The neko-jin sent a warning glance to the machine and sat behind the singer, winding his arms around Kai's waist and resting his head on the jacket covered back. "Can you not scare me this time?"

"Depends on how good you are"

"What's your definition of _good_?"

"Oh you know, behaving politely, helping oldies cross the road, giving an apple to your teacher and moaning my name loudly" With that he roared the engine into life and sped off before Rei had a chance to say anything.

"Eeee!" Rei yelled as Kai jerked to the left to dodge a car, the bluenette silently muttered an 'ouch' from Rei's death grip and looked quickly over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I knew I shouldn't have got on this contraption with you!"

"Don't see why" The Russian said, before a hint of wickedness flashed though his eyes and he swung the motorcycle around suddenly to speed down an alleyway. He wasn't even sure if Rei was breathing at that moment, the raven head was buried into his jacket, eyes squeezed shut and teeth grit together. Then he decided to be really evil as he gasped dramatically.

Rei looked up and didn't know whether to gasp or scream his head off as they got closer and closer to the brick wall, his knuckles had turned white from his grip and he ducked his head not wanting to see his impending doom. Kai sniggered and once again manoeuvred the motorcycle, becoming inches from the ground as he did so and rounded the next lane, ripping through a labyrinth of alleyways and paths until finally, they were out in the open on a clear road.

"Well" He said casually "That was fun"

"**I'm going to kill you!**" Seems as though his companion didn't agree.

"Calm down" Kai winced "I wouldn't let you get hurt"

"I don't care Hiwatari! You just shortened my life by 50 years! I am going to kill you once we get off!"

"Oh come on" Kai moaned, trying not to laugh "I wouldn't put you in a situation where you could get killed"

"You just did!"

"No, I knew what I was doing"

"Oh so you almost killed me on purpose?"

Oh crap, he really wasn't saying the right things today "No, if you died I would kill myself straight after" Maybe that would work.

"That's kind of creepy" Rei joked.

Or maybe not "True, I'd just eat a lot of ice cream and get fat"

"That's creepier"

"Fine, I'd become a camel" Where the hell had that come from? "I mean…oh, look a car"

Rei sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Cars are quite fast," Kai said wisely, wanting to move further away from the previous conversation "I drove a car before, ran over a cat I think"

"How could you?" Rei was a neko-jin remember, dumb bluenette.

"I meant a rabbit!" The elder cringed.

"Poor bunny"

"An acorn dammit, it was an acorn!"

"I like acorns"

"…" That's it Kai, just shut up. "Ok, we're here"

"Where exactly is here?"

"Here is here" Kai finally got out of his vice grip and walked over to stand in front of large oak doors with his arms spread wide. For the first time, Rei looked around and felt himself becoming smaller with each glance. Everything was so big. "Me and the guys house"

Rei looked at him startled and immediately started fussing with his appearance, smoothing his hair and top, wringing his hands nervously. Kai cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused and sat on the bottom step to stare at his partner with an 'are you done yet?' expression. After about five minutes of watching the Chinese boy check himself over seven times, Kai stood and grabbed his tanned hand dragging him into the grey stone mansion (but they just called it a house).

"No, Kai!" He squeaked, wriggling as the other opened the doors and stepped into the large entrance hall "I look horrible"

"You look fine"

"Just fine?"

"You look like a sex god, better?"

"No!"

Kai placed his hands on Rei's shoulders with a small smile and shook his head, tapping his nose with each word "You. Look. Gorgeous" In his opinion Rei always looked great, even if he looked tired and anxious, hair still slightly windswept "Besides, you'd look better than these lot no matter"

Rei smiled gratefully up at him and nodded softly. Kai smiled back and leant down to give Rei what he wanted, encouraging Rei to open his mouth, slipping his tongue in and swirling around the warmth that timidly moved against it.

"Now come on!"

"But-"

"I'm home!"

"Hey bud'" Tyson greeted first, waving absentmindedly before doing a double take "Whose the dude?" Rei nervously flattened his hair again.

"Oh him?"

'Thanks Kai' The Chinese thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's Rei"

"Twap! No joke?" The drummer grinned and circled the older man, hand on his chin, he poked the neko-jin's arm and nodded slowly "Hmm" With that he ventured into the living room with the singer and poor writer following behind. "Guys, Kai's butt buddy is here"

Rei flushed red and mentally cringed as three other sets of eyes turned to land on him. The next thing he knew someone was sitting on him, having landed on the floor "Kitten! Oh hello darling, you know I'm so glad you and my Kai finally got together! What shampoo do you use? Oh, you have to see my Squeaky Puff! Well, be nice you lot, no doubt Rei feels weird being in a new place with so many different people who are famous and have **_so_** _many_ hit singles and awards, like our song, '360' did you know-?"

"Tala shut it"

The redhead stuck out his bottom lip but got off Rei-with some help off an exasperated, and more than slightly jealous-I mean _protective_, Kai-and brushed his trousers before crossing his arms "I'm Tala, as you know, that there is Tyson, blondie is Max and Bryan is that one."

The other musicians nodded as they were introduced and all had the same sceptical look in their eyes but looked friendly enough. Kai pulled the neko-jin up and sighed, "Are you lot done with your inspection now?"

'Inspection?' Rei tightened his grip on the fair hand holding his own. Kai got the message and looked impatiently at the rest who were huddled together whispering.

"Ok, we'll call you two lovebirds when dinner's ready" Tala proposed, ushering them out of the back door to the larger garden and closing the door on them before Kai even had a chance to object. "Ok, time to start plotting"

"As you can tell they have problems"

"Oh it's ok, they all seem very nice"

Kai snorted but kept his sarcasm to himself. "But I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable" He said, trying to keep his voice indifferent and failing miserably.

"Don't worry, you should be more sorry for waking me up than anything else" Rei pouted, he was so comfy too until he was awakened.

"For that I'm not sorry" Kai smirked, stopping at the picnic bench and sitting down as Rei sat on the table part. "Were you having an interesting dream?"

"I" He paused "Not really"

Kai adopted a satanic grin "Did you dream of me? I don't mind, you can if you want to" He added, 'walking' two fingers up Rei's leg and tapping his knee with the same evil glint in his eyes.

Rei stuck out his bottom lip, ignoring the red shade on his cheeks and poked his tongue out childishly "Be nice"

"I always am" He protested "To you at least"

"You have a twisted version of nice, my friend"

"I think it's safe to say we're more than friends, Rei" Kai informed the younger. The ebony haired boy snorted and leant forward so his forehead rested against Kai's.

"Tell me about yourself"

"What?"

"I don't know as much about you as I would like, so tell me"

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Tell…me…about…how you met the guys?"

"Oh…Ok. I knew Tala from my childhood. My family used to visit the orphanage he was at because the Hiwatari's part owned it. Something about using our money for the good of Russia, or crap like that. Then I made friends with him and we couldn't be separated. When we got older, I helped him with jobs once he left the orphanage and we tracked down his parents together. They're dead, but his father was well off so he had enough financial stability to live healthily, his mother died just before we found out who they were. He was the only one there when my parents went, you see my grandfather isn't very…how can I put this…mentally stable. He started making plans for ruling the world and stuff" He smirked "It was quite sad seeing him like that, he started to hate me-it wasn't his fault though, so Tala offered me a place to crash until Grandfather's medication was effective"

"I'm sorry, is he better now?"

"He's in a home, he thinks Grandma is still alive, I go to see him when I can but it takes a lot out of me" He sighed, playing with the end of Rei's ponytail as a way to divert himself from the sensitive subject "He started calling me Susumu last time. My father's name" He explained, seeing the confused glance.

"That must be hard"

Kai laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood "Well, I do look like my father so I can't really blame him. Only my mother's hair was the darker blue, and I have her eye shape but that's about it, everything else is off my father. Anyway, Tala moved here and I got my own house, yadda yadda, eventually came here to sing, got an interview with the band, the end"

Rei had the distinct feeling Kai missed something out and was not telling him the whole story but decided to leave it "Then you met me!"

"Then I met you" The singer grinned "Now, tell me about you"

"Well I moved here a couple of years ago from China. My village was a close-knit community but was old-fashioned. A thing like singing professionally was out of the question. My goal for life was to marry, have babies and become a good hunter" Rei scrunched up his face in distaste "Only jobs like a teacher or doctor were allowed to be followed and you'd have to go back after collage to be the village doctor or whatever. So I packed up, got disowned and left"

"How come no one else had done that before you?"

"Because, we knew nothing of the outside. It was scary, plus most didn't want to leave their family or friends they were so fiercely loyal to. I had nothing to keep me there. I wanted a new beginning. My arranged marriage was to one of my closest friends but" Rei broke off with a fond laugh "She was a closet lesbian"

Kai smirked and shook is head "Is there something in the water where you lived?"

"Heh, well Mariah told me she was too good for a man to have. She wanted to do the same as I did and leave but her brother frowned upon it. I haven't written to them in ages so I don't know what's going on"

"Well, we have to make sure Rei is right for him" Tyson said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but how do we get Kai away for a few…say, hours?"

"Push him down a well?"

"No Max we still want him to be alive"

"Lock him in his room?"

"He'll climb down the balcony"

"We'll have to send him somewhere, pretend Edisu called for him to go to the studio?"

"Wouldn't he just take Rei home then?"

"I know, we'll make Kai stay here and take Rei with us!"

They looked at each other before nodding "Seems like a plan"

"Have you been taking vitamins for your health?" Kai drawled, drawing lazy patterns on his lover's leg, a nod told him yes "Sing"

Rei froze, tensing up and looking anywhere that wasn't Kai "Y-you have a very nice place"

"Rei, sing for me"

"No"

"Why?"

He puffed his cheeks out and folded his arms "I don't want to"

"Listen Rei, this isn't The Little Mermaid. So if you're afraid of some fat purple squid with terrible lipstick stealing your voice away in a seashell, it's ok"

"Don't. Be. Sarcastic" The younger poked Kai's chest with every sentence. His wrists were caught in a strong hold suddenly and Kai gazed at him determinedly. "Please…"

Weakening slightly at the pleading voice, the dual hair pulled the neko-jin onto his lap and circled his arms around him "Why are you afraid of singing in front of anyone Rei?"

The golden orbs were stubbornly avoiding the red eyes "I can't sing in front of people"

"I think we've elaborated that"

"No, I mean I can't sing well. I just freeze and see all those sneering faces. I don't even want to be a singer, I want to write songs!"

"Well I think you have a beautiful voice" Kai smiled lazily, brushing Rei's hair back. "I heard you singing this morning," He explained catching the furtive look directed his way. "It's only me here, no one else"

"No"

"Ok" He gave in for the time being.

"KAI!" A voice bellowed, "Phone!"

The bluenette looked to his companion who nodded and climbed off, then half walked, half jogged to the house with him. Looking around for the phone, Tyson pointed to the ceiling to explain it was upstairs. Kissing Rei's cheek quickly, he ran up the stairs so he would be able to get back to him quicker. He knew Rei wasn't that comfortable there without him. Heck, he wasn't comfortable when Kai was with him in the house. The remaining four members of the band looked at each other before turning to Rei, who was standing there not knowing what to do, and leapt on him. Bryan held his arms behind his back in a firm grip that was almost painful, Tyson had covered his mouth and Max scouted ahead.

Seeing the petrified look, Tala smiled soothingly "It's ok Rei. We're taking you somewhere" That helped in only making Rei even more scared. As he was marched through the front doors, he sent a desperate look up the stairs, praying mentally that Kai would suddenly appear in shining armour. He wriggled but Bryan just held tighter, hissing threateningly. Rei glared angrily at the platinum haired man but was shoved carelessly into a car.

Kai frowned at the dead tone on the phone, with a confused glance he set it down and went back down to the lounge, hand ruffling his hair in his perplexed state. Looking up he closed his mouth and peered around the room, making his way to the kitchen. "Guys?" Seeing it as equally empty, a bright red envelope on the bulletin board with his name printed on it caught his attention. With a suspicious grunt he ripped it open to find a letter with Tala's curly writing on it.

Dear Kai. Don't be too mad but we stole your cute boyfriend and locked you in the house so you won't come after us. Kiss, kiss- Tala.

A low, animalistic growl rumbled in his throat, scrunching the letter in his hand, glaring at the wall opposite. His voice came out dark and demonic "**_Tala_**"

Far away, the redhead shivered violently and looked around at his band mates and hostage "Why do I feel like I'm about to die?"

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: I can't believe how close I came to writing Kai/Rei lime/lemon/onion whatever X3. Yep I stuck ol' grandpa Hiwatari in a nursing home, I **don't** want him to be an abuser or evil man in this story. And please ignore the buggers that slipped through my hawk like (yeah right) eyesight, typo's just tend to molest my writings. 

Phew, well how's that for an update? Kai and Rei get it on, a cigarette was passed through ears, Bryan and Tala take a step closer to getting balls enough to admit undying love, Tala gets a pet and Rei was kidnapped. Oh and before I forget, also made Mariah into a lesbian. (is proud)

Review, please, I'm a review whore! XD Thank you.


	8. What if's

**Insanewelshangel**: Long time, no see, eh? ♥!

**Disclaimer**: 'Simple & Clean'-Utada Hikaru. 'Kingdom Hearts'-Square and Walt Disney. 'Sephiroth' & 'One Winged Angel'-Final Fantasy franchise and Square.

* * *

'They took me to a carnival?' Rei's eyebrows furrowed together, walking along to the entrance, his hands conspicuously bound. 'They're going to kill me at a carnival…not very elegant but it'll do…' Rei considered therapy there and then when he thought that murder at a carnival was a good way to go. 

He looked around. Stalls and booths with games and food, the rides and haunted house further on. The Ferris wheel stood proud above all else, the sun making the little windows of the carriages gleam. "Alright Tala your first with Rei, meet you at the slides in an hour"

Tala nodded and pulled Rei away, untying his bounds and letting the rope fall to the floor before tugging him into a run "Lets go to the fun house!" He cried, his necklace swaying around his neck as he ran, laughing as he dodged people. Rei raised an eyebrow at the erratic guitarist before smiling softly as Tala bumped into a stall, apologised to it then gestured for Rei to hurry. "First, I want to say sorry" Tala said calmly, looking ahead with clear azure eyes, hands in his pockets of his white jacket

"It's alright, I'd rather some type of warning before I get stolen next time though" He huffed light heartedly, wondering why he forgave people so easily. He supposed their intentions were good, but really, did they have to bind him then kidnap him?

Tala smirked at the pout "When I meet new people, I'm rather anxious and excited all at once so I tend to scare them a bit." He offered as an explanation "I was like that with Kai when we first met, at the orphanage; I was just another lonely poor kid. I hated that, I wanted to be special, naïve I know, but I thought if I could make myself better then I would find a family quickly. So whenever I met someone, I'd try and stand out as much as possible and mostly resulted in scaring them away" He laughed gently, running a hand through his hair. "But Kai, he smiled at me and stayed. He was different too, red eyes, blue hair and always with a little scarf on, he looked so…for a lack of a better word, _cool_. I mean that in the least fangirly way possible"

Rei smiled, watching the pale face as it remained neutral, only the azure eyes displayed a change in emotion, going from sadness to excitement and down right adoration.

"He had this air about him of someone extremely confident and pleased with himself yet with also ditzy, that really attracted me. He was so cute as a kid; he used to say the dumbest and most oblivious things-still does. Like this one time, I told him that it wasn't good to be different in the orphanage and he went 'Mama said we have different things to make us special, like toes or belly buttons. Some stick out! I like you because you're different, belly button and all!' I guess you could say I fell in love with him when he said that. He made me happy to just be myself" He sighed, looking embarrassed for saying such things "That's why Kai is so special to me, that's why I test everyone who wants to be with him. They have to be worthy."

"I understand" He smiled at the look Tala sent him. Rei looked away, self-doubt washing over him 'I just hope I can live up to the expectations'

The redhead grinned, linked his arm with Rei's, effectively making the neko-jin smile (even if it was a startled one), and marched up to the pink and yellow shaped building with 'Fun House' in large wonky letters above it "Kai's really helped me, when I was old enough to leave the orphanage helped get me a job. He used to bring games and books for me at the orphanage. My interest sparked and I started reading everything in sight, even now I like to research and learn more. Can't be a musician forever"

He halted, waiting in the queue; Rei felt the deep respect, that was somewhat damaged via kidnapping, beginning to restore for the swaying figure beside himself. He was seeing the true Tala now, the caring, intelligent one. "Kai's told me you've done more for him though, all you say is how much he's done for you"

"Me? Ah, I suppose I've helped him a bit, it's never enough though. I really want to help him get over his past-" He bit his tongue "Pastry"

"…" Rei raised an eyebrow "Well, good luck with that. After all I don't want Kai with…pastry problems…"

Tala stared at him for a while then sighed as if his problems had disappeared "Phew, thank god you agree. You got spunk, I like that"

Rei modestly shrugged the compliment off "I'm an orphan too" He announced, after all what better to talk about then something that is familiar to both parties.

The taller man glanced at Rei, and coughed slightly as he focused his attention elsewhere, listening sharply "I didn't know that. I never met my parents, what were yours like?"

"My father was a respected man, and my mother was loved by everyone, they died when I was eight, so at least I can remember them." Rei nibbled his bottom lip "The night my father died, my mother and I were in our home. He was out, with the other men. A tiger was in the village and they had to get it away, even kill it"

Tala settled into silence, only disturbing it to shuffle forward as the queue lessened, dread filled his stomach as he came to conclusions of what had happened that night and what Rei had seen but still he kept his mouth closed, hands in pockets and blue orbs staring determinedly at the tanned face, not able to pretend that the bird pecking at the floor was of interest anymore.

"He never liked to kill, but the tiger was dangerous and left them no choice. I got tired of waiting and fell asleep, I was sure everything would be fine, you know?" Rei slid his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were fisted by now "When I woke up, they were both gone. She ran out to help him" Rei snorted, not liking being this close to emotional in front of anyone, where was that safe smile he hid behind when he needed it? "My grandma told me about how she had died bravely to protect her family, how my father had sacrificed himself for the good of the village"

"You don't have to go on-"

"I know. But I wanted to tell you, you shared something with me after all"

"You couldn't have changed anything, whether you were asleep or not, it wouldn't have changed anything. Some things just happen for no reason, but don't beat yourself up over it" Tala said after a few minutes silence and steady breathing. He looked around for the bird that partly held his attention earlier on. Only to find a dog greeting someone's leg "Nice…" He scoffed under his breath.

Rei heard him and peered around the redhead's body, grinning widely "Trust you to notice that" Tala shot him an indignant look "I feel better now"

Tala grinned, "I tend to have that effect on people," He teased, finally making it to the front of the small queue "I think we've been sad enough for one day, don't you?"

Rei nodded "Yeah"

"Then let's go have some fun!" He yelled, a lost childlike exhilaration reappearing in his eyes as he grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him into the building "Which way?" He asked, looking from the crooked stairs to the door and passage way, all the corridors were twisted and optical allusions made it look as though there were other ways to go, Rei found that out when he walked into the wall. Tala laughing ceremoniously behind him.

Deciding on the stairs, the two young men ran up them. The staircase jolted beneath them and started moving the opposite way, leaving them running on the spot. "Great now what?" Rei chuckled as Tala ran beside him; his face was contorted with determination.

"We just have to wait this bastard out!" He growled, "We can do it! We shall win!"

Rei shook his head amused but did as he was bid and let out a relieved sigh when the stairs stopped and allowed them to make their way up the stairs, collapsing when he reached the top with a 'Urgh!'

Tala giggled at him. Rei smacked him over the head with a bemused frown and walked slowly forward as any fast movements would cause water being squirted at them. Tala grinned demonically and pushed the Chinese youth to set the water off. Rei yelled about his hair, putting his arms up and closing his eyes as the water soaked him. Tala opened his arms and embraced it, spinning around. Finally moving away, they looked at each other and saw that their clothes were sopping and their hair was now style less and hanged in front of their sparkling eyes.

"Come on!" Tala chuckled; grabbing Rei's arm and pushing a door open "Duck!" He yelled, crouching down. Rei blinked bewildered before a poof of white powder exploded in his face. Tala pointed at him from his position on the floor and his laughter echoed through the place. Rei growled down at him.

"Not funny!"

"I-it is!" Tala gasped out, gasping in air between his cackles when Rei spat some of the powder out of his mouth with a disgusted look.

"I'm sure you're doing this on purpose, using me as a shield"

Finally recovering Tala walked through the door and slammed straight into a mirror. Blinking dazedly he groaned "Oh no, we're in the hall of mirrors"

"Oh, this will be eas-" Rei clutched his nose after banging into another mirror. "Ow"

"Were you about to say easy?" Tala smiled, placing his hands out in front of him to feel his way through before he came upon a board that lit up "Oh look, it says to get out we have to find sleeping beauty, then the…something, the world is blurry and finally the dragon. If we find them we're going in the right direction"

A scream reached their ears and Tala clutched at Rei's arm, who sent him haughty look. "Scared?"

Tala waved his hand dismissible "Yeah right, I just thought you were that's all, doing it for your benefit. Cause I'm cool like that"

"I'm not scared" Rei grinned, walking on ahead. Talas panicked as he saw the end of Rei's long braid disappear. "Hurry up!"

"Wait for me!" He shouted, after the scream sounded again. Rei smirked at him and grabbed his hand so they wouldn't lose each other. Tala started singing in Japanese to keep himself from noticing the sounds of torture playing through the speakers, jumping and gripping Rei's hand hard. Cursing to themselves they doubled back to take another route. A mirror lit up causing Rei to latch onto Tala and hide behind him. "Who's scared now, kit-kat-paddy-wak-give-the-dog-a-phone-ring-ring-tone?" Rei was sure Tala could have stopped on 'kit-kat' or at least got the rhyme right.

"Oh be quiet" Rei pouted, his ears twitched and he turned in the direction of the faint music "Hear that?"

Tala frowned, cocking his head to the side "No"

"I think it's sleeping beauty!" Rei clapped his hands together and they rounded the corner to come across a dimly lit window with a sculpture of a woman in a grand bed, a rose clasped between her hands "Yay! Now the …something!" Rei cried, hitting his head against a mirror.

Tala rolled his eyes at the neko-jin before stubbing his toe on another. "Where the hell are we supposed to go then?" Rei peered around and pointed to under the window. There was a secret door there. Tala swore profoundly and pushed it open to come face to face with a boot. Pushing it out of the way he gave an indignant "Get out of the bloody way" Before standing up and dusting himself off. A gang of teenagers were there and gasped when they saw him. Rei crawled through the gap after the guitarist and also stood, tilting his head when he saw the redhead surrounded by chattering boys and girls, wonder and awe filling their voices.

"I can't believe it-!"

"I love your music-!"

"Who taught you how to play the guitar?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Where's Kai?"

"Kai's back home, resting" He smiled, brushing his hair back "I taught myself the guitar and sure" Paper was shoved forward and Tala took the offered pen with a thank you nod.

"Is it true you and Kai are really a couple?"

The redhead laughed, "Where did you get that idea from?"

The girl blushed as the ice blue eyes met hers, she had been too busy clinging to her friend and trying not to cry from happiness so far "W-well a lot of people think you are, I don't mind, I think it's cute!"

"Sorry, but we aren't dating, it would be like incest for me" A series of 'oh's' and other sounds echoed the dark passage with mumblings of 'I'm somewhat disappointed' and 'told you so'.

"Are you dating at all?"

"Me? No, I'm free" Tala smirked "Kai's been taken though!"

"By who? What's her name?"

Tala shrugged nonchalantly "Who's that guy?" A girl nodded at Rei and the other stopped with their gushing and turned to the shy one. Rei wiped his powder-covered face and backed away from their gazes until Tala placed an arm around his shoulder, looking pleased.

"This is the new music sensation, so when you hear the name Rei Kon again, pay attention, ok?" They all nodded, eyes full of stars as they gazed at Rei, hands clasped together. "Hopefully he's going to be a junior in Aoki-sama's company!"

"Ah, you'd make a great sempai!" The girl gushed to Tala, knowing that the older ones helped any new singers in 'Aoki's Creations', therefore becoming their sempai's.

"He's so cute!"

"Oh wow, look at his hair!"

"Now, now" Tala smirked "This guy is a good friend of the band, so please, treat him well" They all nodded vigorously and after getting a few items signed by both of the elder men they waved them away with directions to the dragon. "See, you're popular already!"

"I don't think I could handle that!" Rei said chokingly, looking over his shoulder worriedly. "They look up to you so much, it's worrying"

"You're right, there's a ton of pressure but there are good points that outweigh it. Ooh I think I heard the dragon, let's go!" The Russian sped off singing the batman theme song. "We did it!" He high fived the Chinese youth, dancing past the huge model of a black dragon with evil glinting eyes and stuck his tongue out to it "Ha! We did it, you don't scare me! Stupid dragon!"

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRR_!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Tala screamed, high-pitched and excessively girly, running out of the exit. Rei laughed at the feminine scream and leant against the wall for support as he saw Tala clutching his chest, panic stricken and eyes darting back and forth. His golden eyes filled with tears of mirth and he slid onto the floor, too weak to stand from laughing so hard. Tala puffed his cheeks out and placed his hands on his hips with his eyes narrowed "Don't laugh at me! That was scary!"

Rei sighed, wiping his eyes before breaking into uncontrollable giggles. Staggering to his feet when Tala stormed off and gasping out a 'sorry' still extremely amused. Tala poked the younger boy's nose and moved away when Rei made to poke him back. Rei collapsed backwards, catching his breath "So. Do you like Bryan?"

Tala was clearly stuck between OMGHowDidYouKnow? and AmIThatObvious? "Yes. I mean no. Maybe. Wait, what?"

"Knew it" Rei said in a singsong voice, leaning his head back and closing his eyes "I could tell"

"I don't think he returns it though" Tala pushed himself up to sit beside the neko-jin, cursing as his red bangs fell into his hair, he dug into his jacket pocket and took out some hair slides and concentrated on scraping the bangs back into them "It was obvious with Kai and you, because he wouldn't shut up about you and you always had that look like you were high whenever you saw him" Rei scoffed "It's true. But with Bryan…meh, he always ignores if someone asks about me and it doesn't feel like I exist around him sometimes"

"Well everyone shows they like someone differently. Bryan doesn't seem like the sort of person who'd flirt like mad and hug in public, don't give up on him"

"I suppose"

"That won't do!" Rei slapped his hand down onto the floor "Repeat after me. I won't give up!"

"I won't give up" Tala deadpanned

"With enthusiasm! I won't give up!"

"I won't give up!"

"Louder!"

"I won't give up!"

"Tell the world!" Rei grinned

Tala leapt up, fisting his hands and waving his arms madly "I won't give up dammit! Not me, I will succeed! I am all-powerful! I, Tala Sexy Beast Gorgeousness Ivanov, shall conquer all!"

"Good" Rei nodded, clapping "Let's get out of here"

"You speak wise words," Tala mumbled, walking alongside him and chattering aimlessly. Peering out of a window he squawked "Ah! We're late! We were supposed to be at that place ten minutes ago! Ah, what place were we supposed to meet the others? What place?" He shrieked, grabbing Rei by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Uh….the slides?" Rei guessed.

"You beautiful person!" Tala screamed, hugging the neko-jin and kissing his cheeks before sprinting away to the exit. Rei gawped, surprised and disorientated. Hearing Tala call for him he made his way forward, eventually standing beside the impatient Russian and getting dragged to the slides, where an impatient Bryan and scuffling Max and Tyson were waiting. "I'm sorry!" Tala flung himself to the floor and started bowing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't be mad!"

Bryan was taken aback by the way Tala was acting and crouched down stopping him from making even more of a fool of himself "It's alright, you're not that late"

"Really, Bry'?" His blue eyes shimmered.

"Yes, really-omph!" Bryan was knocked backwards by Tala, resulting in them hugging on the floor. Rei smiled down at them.

"My turn!" Max cheered "See you guys soon!" Rei turned his sunny orbs onto the blonde who had a pink turtle atop his golden locks. He was wearing a black vest and black trousers with a ripped piece of material wrapped around his waist like a sarong "Come on then, I'm not waiting for you" Max called, already marching off. "I'm Max Tate. So, why do you like Kai?"

Rei knew it would be harder to get along with Max than Tala; the blonde's voice was reproachful "Um, I-"

"Is it that hard to find something to like about him that you stumble over your words?" He asked calmly, blue eyes narrowed and pinpointed on a patch on grass in the distance.

"I'm sorry, I was just startled by the question"

"Hm"

"I like Kai because he's funny-"

"Tch. Typical answer. People who don't even know Kai personally can say they like him for that"

"W-well, he always makes me feel happy and safe, I'm interested about him and I…I can't explain it but there's something just there that I don't understand. Everything about him is great because …it's part of who he is"

"Sappy, but passable answer" Rei breathed in relief "How much do you know about him?"

"I know about his grandfather and how he met Tala"

"Ah" Reaching the wide expanse of grass he sat down and gazed around at the families eating and children laughing as they played. "Not bad so far" He said to himself, before saying louder "Where did you and Tala go?"

"The fun house" He chuckled, gesturing to the blobs of powder here and there "Tala's really eccentric isn't he?"

Max grimaced lightly as he peered up at the sky "That's putting it nicely"

"So, what's that?"

Rei was pointing at the plushie on his head "That's Mr. Black, he rule's the world. My mother gave him to me, one of best moments we had was when she played a game about Mr. Black with me as a child. Not like that with her anymore."

"How come?"

"Meh, her and my dad went through a rough patch with divorce and all that shit. She was off working at the lab when my dad had a health scare so I looked after him. She didn't care; I tired to be the perfect son for her. But then I got older, and voila one bastard of a son" He sneered, glaring at a cloud above "My dad always tried to be strong, he never showed that he was hurting."

"Is your dad ok now?"

"Yeah, he's rocking my home town up north and has a girlfriend. Mom's in the USA, so Mr. Black reminds me of the times she was actually a mother"

"I think, maybe, she was upset by the divorce too, so work gave her something to take her mind off of it."

"Hmm, never thought of it that way" Max turned his deep blue eyes to Rei and gave him a lazy smile "It's funny that commitment problems come with children with broken families, eh?" He said randomly, Max was like that. He grinned, "Who knows, I might end up like my mother, minus the female stuff and all that jazz"

"I don't think you'd be like her"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because Kai wouldn't be your friend if you would do something like that"

Max resisted shaking his head, lying back on the grass and yawning with a smile "I think you're with Tyson next, you'll be fine with him. He loves to have fun and be carefree. And to eat, you wouldn't think it though because he doesn't put on the weight. Kai is forever chasing him after learning the food is gone."

Rei rolled his eyes at the mental image "Are you and Kai really good friends?"

"Kai? Yeah, first I didn't understand him. Hmm, I suppose we first bonded when he stuck up for me in an interview against another band. You see the boss of our record label owns other record labels and we get together once in a while for promotion, the fans love it. We're all called 'Aoki's creations' because Takao Aoki is the boss. Anyway Johnny took the piss out of me and Kai defended me" He smiled "We had always gotten along before but when he done that I knew he was someone to keep close. He didn't assume I was a lonely sad case and just allowed me to be myself. I hear you've got an interview with Aoki-sama too?"

"Well I didn't really know his credibility before today, but yeah. I got a phone call from a girl who told me, it's on Wednesday"

"That's pretty soon. Just be yourself around him, he loves to take chances, which is probably why he accepted to see you in the first place. Wednesday…ah I remember, you'll be up against other applicants as well, it's like a big interview get together every couple of days because so many people want to join" He fell silent for a moment as he looked at his wristwatch, winking at a couple of girls who were drooling over him and stood up "Time to go back, I bet Kai's blown a fuse, I'll have to phone him now. Always worth a laugh"

Tyson ran up as soon as he saw the two males and grabbed Rei's hands, jumping up and down "Hi! I'm Tyson Granger! The best damn drummer in the world!"

Rei nodded with a smile, Max cuffed the blue haired Japanese over the head "Don't be so vain, take care" He walked off, flipping his mobile phone open, standing with one hip to the side by a stall "Hey Kai"

"Max, I am going to-!"

"Rei's fine. You got that? Fine" He shouted over the furious voice that died down "He's cool. Sexy as hell too" He smirked when he heard Kai growl, "Damn, his ass is gorgeous isn't it?" He teased, twirling a piece of hair around his finger as another growl greeted his ears and a threat "Oh, don't be jealous. I still think yours is the best!" He laughed, "I'm joking! Joking! Shut up already! -Packet of Wrigleys please? -No not you Kai" He handed some money to the cashier as he was handed his chewing gum and popped one into his mouth "When are you going to tell Rei about your last relationship?"

"_Well_…"

"Kai, I really think you should tell him soon. I'm God, I know best-No, Kai, I'M God, not you-shut up. Tala has already 'interviewed' him, then I did –no I wasn't horrible- now Tyson. Then the best for last…Bryan…"

"It's strange isn't it?" Takao laughed, taking his cap off to run a hand through his hair and put it back on "Because of Kai you now know everyone in the band. Don't be too scared of Bryan, he's not evil really. He's just extremely protective over us-especially Kai. He's like his father or something, and Tala's the mother. Just talk to him about Tala and he'll soften up. I wish those idiots would make a move already" He nodded to confirm his speech and aimed a ball at the pile of bottles piled on each other before throwing "Since you're new to the music business I'll tell you a couple of things"

"You don't have to" Rei said as he watched Tyson throw another ball "Don't put yourself out for me"

"Twap!" He said over his shoulder "I'm not. Right, you're going to an interview with Aoki-sama. Hmm, he likes it when you can mingle seriousness with laughter; you have to make him feel at ease. I know that sounds weird since it'll be you that will be nervous, but make him happy and you're half way in. That's about it"

"Thanks" Rei tried to store the information away in his mind "Is it hard to make an impression?"

"Eh…well, from experience no, but it is Kai after all. He blows people away with his voice. It goes to show that first impressions aren't always important, when I first met Kai I thought 'ah great another Russian punk that's going to take the piss out of us all' and Kai told me with no hesitation that I was 'a self absorbed prat with no brain and next to no talent'. But then we were forced to work together one day and we got along. We were a tag team in that paint ball shooting game for one of Aoki's-creations contests" He gave an evil chuckle "Couldn't recognise the rest of the buggers when we were done! Ohh, um which one should I have?" He chewed his fingernail thoughtfully and idly fingered his jade necklace "I'll have the bear"

The stall owner smiled and got down a Japanese style cartoon bear with bright pink and aqua circles around it's eyes and a heart imprinted on it's squishy stomach. "Cute!" Rei laughed, poking it as they ventured off.

Tyson grinned, waving at people who stopped and gawped at seeing a celebrity. Some even had camera phones out and Rei ducked his head, aware of all the probing eyes. Tyson saw this and rushed away with the neko-jin. "Don't let them bother you, you're very photogenic so just play off it. Flirt with the camera, wow it, seduce it!" Tyson jumped in the air and punched it with his fist "You are their master remember! Make them love you"

"Um…"

"Speak the language of love, la amour or something equally French" The Japanese frowned "I don't know French. I had three years of it at school and all I can remember is that my teacher was a lesbian" He shrugged offhandedly when Rei laughed. "She was really strict" He paused, lips pursed as he thought about something "Actually, all the women I know are kind of strict, you think they'd be all cute, but no, they're like mini Hitler's or something. Are they all like that?"

Rei shook his head "My friend Mariah is really sweet and caring, she's younger than me but acts like a big sister. She went off the rail when a boy kicked me before; she chased him away using her hair ribbon as a weapon. When he wouldn't apologise she sat on his back and wrapped the ribbon around his neck. He turned blue before anyone stopped her"

"…I thought you said she was sweet and caring!"

"She is. Her appearance is really feminine but damn, don't ever pick a fight with her"

Tyson snorted, a silly grin on his tanned face as he sat at a bench and leaned back on it "Sounds like my brother, only he didn't look feminine"

"I didn't know you have one"

"Well, he died" Tyson sighed "Hiro was my big bro', he taught me how to play the drums, he was a hardcore rock fan. He had the piercing, the tattoos, the motorbike and the air of freedom about him. Even though his boots would crush you in half a second he never wanted to hurt anybody. As a kid I would just sit there watching him pound his heart out into the drum kit, when he stopped I would be all 'again, wow, Hiro that was so cool!' He just ruffled my hair saying he wasn't that good. This is his hat," He pointed to his black backwards baseball hat "He gave it to me when I was five, after I successfully played my first song on the drums. Nobody could get me off my high that day, I was the man"

The Chinese smiled hearing the love in Tyson's voice. He wasn't angsting, even though his hair was blowing into his eyes the right way for him to angst.

"You want to know why he died?"

"If you want to tell me"

"Because he saved a girl from being raped. Pretty twisted, eh? While she got away, he got stabbed, she called an ambulance but after Grandpa and I saw him, he went. Grandpa said he was just hanging on for us to see him, so we could say our last goodbyes. When I got home I slept in Hiro's bed, picked up his drumsticks the next day and I knew what I wanted to be from then on"

"No wonder you play with so much ambition"

Tyson nodded slightly, hands behind his head as he turned his face to the sun and closed his eyes to relax, clothes rustling in his movement. Rei shook his head at his own attire, which was rather plain and simple next to the band's clothing. Noticing the boy picking at his clothes, Tyson leant forward and rested his head on his hands.

"You need some new threads, they got a pretty cool clothing store around here with weird stuff from everywhere. Come on, I feel like dishing out some cash anyway" The hat wearing youth tapped his back pockets and placed a hand over Rei's mouth before he could object "Hey, listen kid" Rei found that weird since he was older than Tyson "I don't think you've ever actually had anyone spend money on you before, and since you've helped Kai and well you know all that lovey-dovey junk, it's the least I can do. Besides, you're going to need new clothes for when you have to sing and get promoted. Don't you know us Japanese love wearing all different styles of clothes? Anything and everything goes when you shop with me, so let's get going. NOW!" He shouted as Rei protested again and jabbed the boy in the back with a friendly grin before he devoured the stalls and booths.

XPXPXP

"Ah-ahhhhh-no-n-yesyesyes! Come-on-baby! YesyesyesyesNO!" Kai hissed, pounding the game controller with his thumbs as he glared at the television screen "Come on Sora, damn you, TURN! GOOD! THANK YOU"

The mini, spiky haired brunette character of the game swung his Keyblade though the heartless and Kai laughed evilly. The music for enemies disappeared, telling Kai there were no more bad guys about and he pushed the joystick so Sora would set off running. Hastily reaching for his soda can, Kai settled back into the sofa from where he had been jumping about and shouting through the battle scene, singing to 'Simple and Clean' in his spare time.

Yes, he had given up swearing at his band mates and had decided to take his frustration out on 'Kingdom Hearts' he always got into games so he preferred to be alone whilst playing them anyway. Somewhere between thinking how hot Riku was and how Kairi should be appreciated more, he forgot that his lover might be insane or suicidal at this moment in time.

XPXPXP

A girl, popping her bright blue bubblegum assisted Tyson as he searched through the clothing racks, measuring Rei's thin waist for clothes that didn't fit skin tight but rather hanged gorgeously off his angles whilst his slender form was still there.

"Ok Rei here's something to boost sex appeal" Tyson smirked, holding up some silver trinkets "Jewellery. Men should always wear jewellery, it's just the awesomeness" It seemed as though Tyson had a secret passion for shopping "Never be afraid to wear jewellery!"

"O-ok"

"Also, change your hair now and then, throw some accessories in. You got the perfect hair and fringe for little hair clips that slide over each other and experiment with wax and partings, get rid of the headband sometimes as well, use bandana's and caps and hats, whatever. Hair is a _big_ factor you know."

Rei smiled meekly.

"Embrace all colours! Don't always wear jeans, even though you have got the ass for them." Rei blushed profusely "You saw what Max was wearing, with the ripped material hanging around his trousers? That'd suit you too, it's not that hard to be fashionable!" Rei nodded hastily, the Japanese in front of him ranting on and on, stopping to comment on a top now and then and continuing. This boy was just about as passionate about shopping as he was with music. "Good, believe me, fans adore it when they open a magazine to see their crushes in something so daring but good looking. It's love in the purest form I tell you!"

Rei was sure he didn't have the heart or stomach to be as confident in wearing bold clothes; he only really ever wore his plain tops and jeans or his Chinese styled clothes. But yet even Kai wore things that were randomly chosen and they looked …well anything would look great on Kai, Rei deciphered. "Lovely to see you embrace your, eh, feminine side"

"Nyah, nyah, nyah! Shopping is a sport I'll have you know" Tyson poked his tongue out and collected the bags to stuff them all into one big carrier and held it by placing the straps over the crook in his arm "It's Bryan time, now Rei, it was nice knowing you"

"You say that like I'm about to die" Tyson quickly looked at the floor, striding out of the shop with tense footsteps. Rei's mouth fell open and he ran to catch up with him. "I'm not really, am I?" Again there was no answer "Tyson? I am, aren't I?"

"No!" He said unconvincingly "D-don't be so silly"

"…"

"Now listen!" Tyson turned and placed his hands on Rei's shoulders "Remember, he can't kill you because Kai would never forgive him alright? I-if you get hurt then…just…don't hit him back…no…uh…talk about Tala. Oh, ah, um, urr…Sorry dude, I got nothing"

Rei slapped his forehead, groaning and mumbling intelligible things as Tyson bit his bottom lip, dancing on the spot, shaking his hands frantically. "He's going to kill me!"

"N-no! It'll be ok! Uncle Ty' is here, it'll be ok, calm down" He sobbed, pulling the Chinese into a hug and petting the top of his hair "Shh, you'll make it through. Be brave!"

"You're right!" Rei fisted his hand in front of him, stepping forward determinedly to walk around the corner but shrinking back as soon as he saw Bryan glaring off into the distance "Ok, I can't do it"

"He'll hunt you down anyway buddy" Tyson looked over Rei's shoulder to see the Russian and sighed heavily "I'll be with you every step of the way"

"Until he drags me to my doom"

"True, but come on. This is the big one, show him that nothing will stop you from being with Kai…or living for that matter" Rei wanted to puff out his chest and march up to Bryan, look him dead in the eye and be a man, but in reality he was whining like a little girl. "He's not too scary when you get to know him I promise"

"Ok, let's go" So then, a very unsure Rei, followed by a very worried Tyson, stepped forth and took one little step at a time to the three waiting musicians. "Hi, how are you? I'm fine! Really! What a lovely day! Don't you think? Ahahahah" Rei ranted. Talk about social suicide.

Max nodded and went back to peering in a plastic bag, Tala smiled and waved and Bryan grunted and walked off. Tala jumped forward and pushed Rei to follow him, stumbling over his own feet Rei made sure to keep some distance between them. The Russian had very clear, long strides that showed he knew exactly where they were going. "Hurry up" He snapped after seeing Rei dawdling behind.

"Sorry"

There was complete silence between them as Bryan made his way to the Ferris wheel. Rei hadn't felt this pathetic in a while "In" The order was barked, as the platinum haired male held open a capsule door into the clear carriage. He shut it after he climbed in and surprisingly took a seat right next to Rei. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms, glaring straight ahead, while Rei timidly peered out of the window, hands clasped together in an effort not to fidget "How old are you?"

Rei jumped at the sudden question "Nineteen"

"Ah, so you love Kai"

"Yes"

"Ah"

"Mm" Rei mentally cringed; he wasn't exactly wowing the elder with his passionate declaration of love for Kai.

"Have you told him that?"

"Last night"

"When?"

Rei blushed, now successfully fidgeting as he pulled the bottom of his top nervously "In bed"

Bryan cocked an eyebrow "Oh…so you've gone that far with him?"

Why did talking to Bryan feel like talking to an over protective father or big brother? "Y-yeah" His sunny orbs were transfixed on that shiny red balloon far below.

"Did you use protection?"

Rei spluttered, hitting his head against the window in embarrassment, trying to talk but ending up in a coughing fit "S-sorry!" He managed, clearing his throat and shaking his head to clear it, hoping he had heard wrong. "D-did you just ask-?"

Bryan glared "Listen, the others would have just danced around this but I'm going to tell you Kai had a fucked up relationship with the last guy he was with, so you better treat him right or your face won't be so pretty anymore, got it?" Rei nodded ferociously "You can stop nodding now"

He stopped faster than the eye could follow "Sorry" He ran over himself in his mind for saying that blasted word "Kai hasn't told me about that"

"So? What do you expect him to spill everything to you?" Bryan glared, momentarily lifting his head from where it had been comfortably resting on a hand to stare at the neko-jin with flashing green eyes.

"N-no! I'm just saying I didn't know about that, it is something I would like to know!" He felt anger bubbling up, it was his boyfriend after all "I do actually care about him and take interest in how he's been doing, so if some scum has made him worry about my relationship with him I'd like to hear about it"

"Hm" Bryan smirked

"And I don't want to know from you before you even accuse me of it because I don't mind that Kai hasn't told me yet as long as he does then that's fine, it's something he has to get over and I can't force him into telling me" He was fired up now and he wouldn't shut up for anyone "Another thing, I don't know why you are being so moody with me! I'm not out to get you so…" Unable to settle for a word, he merely poked his tongue out. Bryan smirked before shooting forward, a knife in his hand all of a sudden.

"Put that tongue back inside if you don't want it to be chopped off"

Rei's mouth snapped shut with a resounding click. His eyes wide as his chin was held in the strong grip, face tilted up and that gleaming weapon not far from his lips. "Could you please move that?"

"Tala told me you were quite amusing once you got fired up"

Amusing? What was he, a clown for the bassist's sick entertainment? "Er, thank you?"

"You must think I'm wrong for telling you about Kai's relationship, you needed to be told the fact of it but it's Kai's job to tell you the rest. I can't actually determine if you'd be good for him without seeing how you are about his past, even though you don't know the half of it"

"I understand"

"Good, and don't tell Kai that I care this much"

"I won't" Rei smiled "It's quite sweet, you getting all embarrassed about it"

"I still have a knife you know"

Rei faltered, eyes darting to the knife still hovering in front of his face "So, about Tala" He changed the subject to the safety net conversation that would stop him from becoming killed.

"What about Tala?" Bryan withdrew, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, he's …nice don't you think?"

"Hm"

"And good looking. He'd be a good boyfriend"

"_Hm_" This time it was grunted with more harshness and Rei shook his head.

"No, not for me, I mean for you. As a couple. Together. You and Tala. Yeah…why are you looking at your nails?"

"You're speaking bullshit"

"I think you'd make a cute couple, come on Bryan-pi!" (It sounded cute) He laughed, eyes sharp for any gleaming metal "Why won't you get together?"

"I'm not going to tell you my relationship problems, Kon"

"Oh, so there _is_ a problem?" Bryan cursed, realising his mistake and covered his face with his arms "Is it someone else?"

"Yes! He gives all his damn attention to that damn pig!" Bryan said; voice muffled by his arms. Rei's face lit up and he clapped his hands together declaring Bryan's jealousy as 'adorable' "Shut up you fool!"

Rei covered his mouth "Un wo ike dim!"

"…Take your hand away from your mouth"

"You do like him! Well, the…pig? What pig?"

"The stupid, freaking guinea pig!" He hissed.

"Guinea pig? Ohh, cute! I love them!"

"Tch"

"Apparently you don't agree," He laughed, nudging Bryan. He wasn't mean after all, just a boy with a constant sore head "Bryan-pi should get together with Tala! He likes you"

"Shut up" Bryan muttered half heartedly, what was near a pout etched on his face. Rei did as he was bid until the platinum haired man looked at him; eyebrows furrowed "Bryan-pi?"

Rei rolled his eyes; an uneasy smile shared with the other before he raised his hands like paws and tilted his head "Pi?"

Bryan snorted, leaning back in his chair "I was wrong, you're defiantly right for Kai" Rei felt flattered-even though it wasn't meant to be taken as a compliment, wandering off to his own dream land before he got hit upside the head. Snapping out of it he looked to see Bryan already outside, the ride having stopped "Come on, you idiot"

"Heh" Rei climbed out and thanked Bryan for waiting, he liked this weird respect growing between them "You know, I was scared first of all, but you're actually friendly once past the glares and…knifes"

He sighed, as though it was a bother for him to reply "And I guess you're alright yourself" He noticed Rei smiling and coughed awkwardly "You know, once past the pathetic-ness and obvious gayness you have"

"Hey!" Rei squawked, pushing Bryan away and bolting off when the man had regained his balance.

"Oh no!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping to his feet "Rei really is going to die! I cursed him!" He flung himself to the ground.

Max poked Tyson with his foot "And you call yourself hardcore, feh"

XPXPXP

"Heh heh…eh….hi?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Bryan quickly sidestepped and opened the front door as Tala ran shrieking past him. With a sigh, he closed it after Kai went after him and rubbed his temples.

"Bakatari" Max uttered about Kai, seeing the state of the living room and a game on pause. Kicking some mess aside, he landed boneless back on the sofa, picked up the controller and resumed the game with a bored expression "Tch, there's not enough blood in this thing"

"-Ne me mori facias. SEP-HIR-ROTH!" Tyson sang, waving his hands like a conductor.

Bryan groaned; Tyson hadn't stopped singing that since Final Fantasy 7 came out "Tyson. Shut up" He hissed.

The drummer pouted "But-"

"_Sephiroth is coooolll_, I know!" The eldest snapped "But that doesn't mean you have to sing his song all the time!"

Max made a small proud noise as he defeated a boss quickly; he turned his attention to the others whilst a cut scene played. He smirked upon hearing Bryan's last words and stood up, on the sofa, and started jumping up and down, shouting "SEPHIROTH! SEPHIROTH! LA LA LA I DON'T KNOW LATIN! SEPHIROTH!"

Tyson joined him "WE ARE SO COOL LIKE THAT! SEPHIROTH! WHAT SHOULD WE PUT ON TALA'S HEADSTONE? SEPHIROTH! REI IS LOOKING REALLY SCARED! SEP-"

"I will cut off your knobs! SEPHIROTH!" Bryan yelled, the youngest immediately sat down and peered over the back of the sofa innocently at the bassist. Bryan breathed out slowly and nodded to himself before walking away to the kitchen, ignoring Tyson and Max's giggles.

A very ruffled and distracted looking Kai came into the room then, looking between everyone with a confused face before shrugging "Rei, it's late, I'll take you home"

Rei thanked the lord he was escaping the household. He never did find out what happened to Tala that night.

XPXPXP

Finally arriving outside of the block of apartments, Kai stopped his car, looking up at the building through the windscreen "You nervous?"

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Very. What if I don't get the job, what if he hates me, what if-?"

"What if I was made of jelly?" Kai added conversationally

"That too" Rei agreed, "Things would certainly be stickier, eh?"

Kai smirked a pervert's smirk. Rei hit him upside the head. The dual hair sniffed and rubbed the back of his head "I hope you feel guilty for that, I was going to help prepare you for tomorrow and everything, but no, not anymore, you mere mortal" He turned his nose up and crossed his arms "Plebian"

Rei sighed patiently and slumped against the bluenette "So you're just going to leave me to die?" He whined

Kai inspected the steering wheel "Nmmr" He shrugged, Rei's head raising because of the movement.

Rei butted Kai's arm with his nose and pawed at it pitifully. The Russian's upper lip curled before he cursed and shook his head. Rei shot him a victory sign and hugged him for his efforts to be nice.

"Come on then, it's going to be a long night if I have to prepare you for tomorrow"

"What are you insinuating?" Rei asked, looking at Kai suspiciously from the corner of his eyes.

Kai flashed him a smile and got out of the car, deaf to Rei's cries of protests as he pulled the neko-jin out after him and locked the car. Rei only stopped asking suspicious sounding questions when Kai shoved him in front of his apartment door. "Must you be so talkative?"

"Yes. I must. For the world would be sad without my talent of talking, and such things like it that only I can do so well" Rei explained, rubbing his cheek against his tiger plushie and looking up at Kai through long eyelashes that curled slightly at the end. He pulled the celebrity down onto the sofa and snuggled up to him, fingers curling into the expensive shirt as he listened to his heartbeat "Kai?" He spoke, after some time "Why did you become a musician?"

Kai half smiled at the question, one he had heard so many times from magazines and countless people, only this time he'd give a truthful answer "My mother loved singing" Rei closed his eyes, relaxing into the rhythm of Kai's breathing and the fingers running listlessly through his hair "What about you, why do you want to be a songwriter?"

"Because I want that feeling that a songwriter gets when they hear their song come to life. I now you stopped me with these type's of questions earlier, but what if he doesn't like my work?"

"I can't answer that, I can't predict what will happen. You'd come back home, feel depressed, eat lots of ice cream then go to work"

Rei agreed whole-heartedly, that would be what he would do "What if there's no ice cream?" He asked fearfully.

The singer grinned up at the ceiling "Just don't get drunk, you're underage" He grabbed the neko-jin by his shoulders and pulled him up, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth "Don't ever get drunk" He whispered into Rei's mouth.

Rei cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side "That's your advice?"

Kai nodded confidently, nipping Rei's bottom lip.

"I'm going to suck"

"Not"

"I so am. He's going to take one look at me and go 'what a waste of my time' then kick me out of the building" He cried mournfully.

"With that attitude it won't be a surprise"

"Hey! You're supposed to be supportive"

Kai looked morally offended "Fine, yay Rei, go, whee"

"You speak dead words"

"It's hard to be supportive when you act like a …Tyson"

"When I act like a Tyson?"

"No I mean" Kai tugged Rei's top, letting it go to watch it mould back to Rei then tugged it again "This reminds me of him"

"Why?"

"Because he loves shopping and this is the style he normally has us wear" Rei grinned at that piece of information, Tyson dressed them? For some reason, that sounded oddly cute "It looks good on you"

Rei opened his mouth to explain Tyson actually picked his shirt but got distracted when Kai licked his lips, still roaming his eyes over the neko-jin "Kai, I'm going to be such a girl for saying this but my face is up here" He pointed to his face and brought Kai's own up by holding his chin. The bluenette gave him a ditzy smile, lowering his eyes again. He got smacked on the arm for that.

"What? Most people would kill to have me look at them like that"

"Oh sorry, should I feel special because of that?"

"You'll be fine tomorrow, you'll blow them away"

XPXPXP

"Wake up, Rei!"

A groan. A flailing arm. And a 'khljdsuj' was Rei's reply.

A bowl full of ice cold water was Kai's reply to Rei.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei shot up out of the bed, his arms floating beside him as water trickled down his bare skin, turning to glare heatedly and disoriented at Kai, who was perched on his knees on the bed.

"Hi! Are you ready for your interview?" He said brightly, throwing the bowl to the side and bouncing over to the younger, pushing him out of the room to the bathroom where the shower was already running "Shower. Now." He ordered, making sure to tease/ torment Rei as he marched him into the shower and then leave him. Rei's shoulder's slumped as he cursed, reaching for the shower gel. Kai brushed off his hands before inspecting Rei's cupboards for something he could cook. "Eh, instant ramen, soup, what the fuck, brown thing" His pointing finger paused the unintelligible container but quickly returned to poke at it, unable to resist "Cereal bar, spaghetti thingy's…" He shut the cupboard door "To the fridge!"

(Space)

Rei padded into the lounge, rubbing a towel through his now citrus scented hair, and sniffed "What's that smell?"

"It's egg's with turnip, it's all you had, eat up!" Kai presented the dish with a flourish.

"Actually, I need to wash my hair…again" With that Rei ran back out.

"No matter, I can heat it back up"

"You can't heat eggs back up!"

"Wanna bet?" He growled, staring at the eggs as through challenging them. Neither blinked.

He had been in a staring competition with the eggs for about ten minutes when the ebony haired boy ventured back, slowly as to decide if it was safe or not "Are you…staring at the eggs?"

"No"

"…Oh"

"They're staring at me!" He growled deeper "Bastards"

"On second thought, I don't want to be famous, you're all on crack"

XPXPXPXP

Rei tugged at his sleeve nervously, checking he had his portfolio with him for the hundredth time, straightening his top. For the millionth time, he reminded himself to calm down, went over those reassuring words Kai had said and wondered if his breath was ok. Casting a quick glance around, he checked. Ah, minty fresh.

"Wish he'd hurry up" A Scottish accented voice drawled as four men walked into the building

"Patience. He said he only wants a quick talk"

"Quick talk my ass"

"And so begins the highly intelligent argument of Johnny McDickhead" The blond smirked at the redhead, quickly ducking behind Oliver once Johnny swung for him. The green haired man smiled, tilting his head to the side. The Scotsman sat down, obviously in a bad temper.

Rei's eyes widened, great, now he had some weirdo's in the same room as him as well as being nervous. His eyes met violet ones and he lowered them immediately. But it was too late; the redhead had already caught the look Rei was unknowingly giving them.

"Got a problem?"

Rei shook his head, staring down at his shoes. Johnny scoffed but fell silent at a stern look off Robert. Enrique, however, didn't obey. "Hey cutie, do you need any help?"

Rei shook his head again, blushing.

"Just ignore the idiot over there, he's always in a PMS'ing mood"

"Right you bastard, you can't hide behind your girlfriend this time!" Johnny roared leaping up

Robert grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him back down to his seat. "Behave"

"So why are you here?"

"Interview" Rei mumbled, feeling more than a bit uneasy.

"Well duh, Sherlock!"

"Shut up Johnny, its no wonder he doesn't want to speak to you" Oliver reprimanded, walking over to sit next to the raven hair. He smiled kindly and placed a hand on his shoulder "What's your interview about?"

"Song writing and singing"

"Ah, come on don't be so shy!" Enrique laughed, deciding to sit on the floor in front of Rei with a childish glint in his eyes "Can I have a look at that 'en?" He nodded to the portfolio currently in a death grip. Rei hesitated, unsure what to do. The Italian noticed and grinned, poking him in the leg "Ah, come on, please?" The neko-jin handed it over avoiding eye contact, fidgeting even more "Yay!" Enrique cheered, leaning back to lie on the floor.

Rei looked at Oliver oddly, the French man giggled "He's always like that hun'. So are you nervous?"

"A bit"

"It'll be fine!" Oliver exclaimed throwing his hands into the air, he brushed some hair from his eyes and rearranged his cap. Wearing a black 'S.L.U.T' top with a lip ring on the side of his mouth. His blue-purple eyes outlined by black kohl. He had a sense of femininity around him, and Rei found it rather fitting that he wore a pentacle around his neck. It represented nature and femininity; specifically it represented the goddess Venus. The green haired man was cheery and polite. One glance at the bluish eyes told Rei that he was a man who loved the arts. A hidden intellect in their depths. He glanced at Robert who was, well, bitching to Johnny. Enrique was still on the floor, his foot bobbing to some rhythm only he heard.

The sandy haired male sat up, nodding at Rei "It is good, beautifully written, but I would say you were by far more beautiful"

"For the love of god" Oliver sighed, shaking his head

"Thank you," He said meekly, taking back his portfolio.

Enrique inclined his head "No, thank you for allowing me to read up on your talent."

Oliver giggled again "Ah, you still don't know?"

"No?" Rei asked totally confused.

Johnny stood behind Enrique and rolled his eyes "We're Free reign! Like the most successful band ever!"

"OH! You're the one who's going against Kai!" The Chinese male blurted out.

"Magnifique! You know Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, not much though, uh…"

Enrique smirked, winking at Oliver "Oh, ok"

Rei gave a feeble smile back, chewing on a fingernail "So, you're going against Kai"

"Yes, I'm going against that bastard and I'm going to pummel him to the ground" Johnny growled, eyes darkening as he glowered at the songwriter.

Enrique stood up "Forgive him, he is constipated"

"RIGHT TH-"

"Mr. Rei Kon, would you please move to lobby 36, where the rest are waiting?" A friendly female voice popped up, her eyes straying to Johnny with his fist in mid-air.

"Thanks!" Rei said quickly, standing up and bowing before running off. Robert quickly stepped in to save Enrique from death. The Scotsman's face was red from anger but the younger two teased him for it instead

"Ah, it is because he is in love with Robert, no?"

The Italian laughed, placing his arm around Oliver's waist "Love-Hate relationship Ollie-baby, isn't it just obvious?"

"So sweet" He cried, clapping his hands together "Amour!"

Enrique smirked, singing a corny love song as he grabbed Oliver's hand and danced across the lobby with him "But of course, Johnny would be the lady!"

The only sound that filled the room after that was 'GRRRRR!' and two sets of giggles.

"Mr. Kon?" The same women called, Rei stood up, dodging the other applicants to follow her. "Good luck" She smiled, before leaving him in front of very grand, very intimidating doors.

His golden eyes slid close, head bowed as Rei steadied himself. 'I can do this, it's my dream, everything I've ever wanted. It's all about now' He cracked open one eye and folded his arm's, chewing on his fingernails of one hand again as he shuffled his feet. He clicked his tongue and reached out for the shiny handle, gulping and muttering 'Oh damn' as he opened it.

"Good morning Mr. Kon"

"Morning, I hope you are well" Rei replied, shaking Mr. Aoki's hand firmly. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap'

"Very well thank you, and your self?"

'Crap, crap, crap, crap' "Fine, thank you, a little nervous though" He admitted 'Crap, crap, crap, crap'

"No need to worry, please sit"

'Did he say shit or sit? Oh man which one does he want me to do? Ah, too late for one of those anyway' Rei shook his head, reminding himself that he should calm down and settled into squishy chair with a worried smile. With the grip he had on his portfolio at that moment no one was going to pry it off him.

Pray for the dear neko-jin. He needs it.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: OMG I AM SO GLAD THAT'S FINISHED! SO TIRED! Bryan-Pi, sounded cute so I've decided that's what Rei will call Bryan (got idea from my nickname courtesy of Nat-chan). 

Ha! Yes, clearly 'Takao's creations' is influenced by _Johnny's Entertainment_ (which, like, pretty much pwns Japan) because they are full of very shiny men, and have all these different record labels in one big, rule-your-ass enterprise. Therefore, Kai and Oliver are in the same enterprise but not necessarily the same record label. Also called 'Aoki's creations' because originally they are. (andIcouldn'tbebotheredtocomeupwithagoodname) OK! XD;;;

LOVE IS REVIEWS:flails:


	9. Sing, Dance, Run

**Insanewelshangel**: So, yeah, I've started introducing new people and new singers/bands. You can expect some characters to have different personalities like Max does, from the show. Won't that be fun? XD Beware, this chapter is full of…happiness (?) because my own life isn't that happy right now, so happiness is needed! I don't mean that depressingly, it's just my life is boring. :o!

D: also I'm editing past chapters (typo's, spelling mistakes) soon because I re-read the last chapter before I wrote this and was appalled by the number of mistakes I made. Wah.

Who actually reads this? Seriously do any of you read what I say before the chapter? XD?

* * *

"Who's the shyest in the band, then?" Shaun, one of the presenters on 'Sync' a highly popular talk and game show, enquired fiddling with the cards in his hand. 

They looked at each other, contemplating in their minds. "I get really nervous around someone I like, and hide it by making them annoyed at me so much they just have to laugh" Kai shrugged.

"I don't like to undress in front of people" Max admitted.

"When someone just randomly asks me to sing, that's embarrassing"

"When we have to do something embarrassing, like say I Love You to the camera. That's mortifying for me" Tyson laughed.

Max nodded then said, "Also when he has to dance. He sucks"

"I do not!"

"No, really, you so totally do." Kai told him calmly "You just kind of stand there and shake your leg."

"Bryan hasn't told us when he's most shy!" The other presenter named Jun sing-songed.

Everyone turned to Bryan expectantly.

"No" He grunted

"Oh come on Bry'!" Tala whined, clinging to the bassist's arm and puppy dog pouting at him. Bryan made sure his nails were clean.

"He gets embarrassed around the person he likes" Kai spoke up for the silent man, dodging Bryan's smack in some sort of magical Kai move.

The presenters immediately picked up on this piece of information; leaning forward with a smile "So, is there anyone you like now?"

"…." Bryan glared at his shoes, cursing that he was actually coming across shy when really; he was trying to restrain himself from killing Kai. Yes. That's all.

"He can't say" Kai helped again.

"You wouldn't even tell us? Blasphemy!"

Koi nodded vehemently "Yeah. I agree. I, like, totally hate you now" He told Bryan, patting his arm. Bryan swore he wouldn't face palm anymore from actually getting a bruise on his forehead because of it before, well, he broke his oath. Hand meet head. Kai just smiled. "I learnt a new word today!" He said brightly, the presenters asked what was it eagerly "Necrophilia!"

An awkward silence followed.

"We have a question from a member of the audience here, who has the worst bad habit?" Jun asked, reading from a card

They stayed quiet, looking at each other. Shaun laughed "Come on, one of you has to have a bad habit"

"We're trying to figure out who has the worst, we're all pretty bad. Except me 'cause I'm shiny and cool like that," Tala explained eloquently. "My personal opinion…would be…Bryan"

"Lies. Slanderous lies!" Bryan exclaimed, hitting Max accidentally as he flailed his arms in disagreement.

"No, Bry', I don't lie!" Tala declared, "I never lie! I am an innocent, angelic human being who has been corrupted by the likes of you!"

Bryan gasped, looking morally offended. He stood up "You lie!"

Tala stood too, just because it was more dramatic that way "Lies make baby Jesus cry!"

"Then he's shrieking into Mary's breasts by now with all your false words! Time to repent, Tal'!"

Max and Kai sat there uninterested with what was going on and chattered animatedly to each other about Something Very Important such as what colour would go best with their belts in the next performance and did this shirt say the English words 'gay fuck' or was he mistranslating it? Tyson was interjecting in Tala and Bryan's heated discussion, to further provoke them. He had already said 'Yeah!' and 'That's right!' in three different types of voices to support both sides.

"I repent nothing except that I ate all the pies at the last meeting cause they were yummy!"

Bryan stumbled backwards, hand covering his mouth. Even Tyson had flinched and gasped loudly. The presenters watched in awe. The audience sniggered at Tala and Bryan's expense. In the silence that followed Max could be heard saying, "No, no, it definitely says 'gay', oh my god, that guys shoes over there are soooo last year" Kai could then be heard agreeing passionately, and that the guys shoes were indeed very ugly.

"You…y-you ate all the pies? ALL OF THEM? Like, every single one?"

"…Yessum…"

"YOU. I. ALL. PIES. WHAT." Tyson wailed, clutching at his chest as he stared in horror at Tala "...death…" He concluded.

Tala looked ashamed and ducked his head "Death" He echoed.

Bryan was still too disgusted to say anything.

Max and Kai looked up, finally noticing that there were other people existing, how dare they exist! Max patted Bryan on the back and looked questionably around. Kai poked Tyson, because everyone knows that poking someone who is sad makes them happy.

Tala's face fell "I'm sorry! But I hadn't had breakfast that day and I hadn't had dinner the night before because I was trying to learn that guitar solo faultlessly and I got hungry so I ate all the pies the next day and they were really nice but I didn't say because you guys wouldn't like me because you also really like pie and yeah" He ranted then looked around for open arms to run into and angst. Finding none he flung himself at the nearest presenter and said words like 'woe' and 'wretchedness' and even 'they don't love me no mo''. Shaun said it was ok and that they all actually loved him a lot. Tala looked at him, figured he was speaking the truth and smiled sliding back to his band members and initiated a group hug.

"How many pies did you eat anyway?" Jun wondered aloud.

Bryan shook his head, still in disbelief "Two"

"…." The presenters gawped. Just_ two _pies?

"Yeah I know" Bryan sighed, "He's so greedy"

Tala, upon hearing this, announced that he was horrible and should be shot. Kai, after hearing this, said it would be better for all of them because it would stop a worldwide shortage of pie. Jun and Shaun discreetly moved that bit more further from their guests and turned to smile at the amused audience.

"You guys shouldn't laugh" Shaun spoke in an unserious manner "I think they actually have something wrong with them"

"Shut up. That happens to be my case" Tyson sobbed.

"Yeah Ty' it's called retardness"

Tyson glared and Max tried his best to look innocent. "Next question!"

"They haven't answered the last one yet!" Shaun turned to his partner. Jun raised his eyebrows.

"That ship has sailed Shaun let it be"

Shaun pouted.

"Ahh!" Jun cried, eyes widening as he turned to the audience accusingly "Who wrote this, 'I want to know if you're all virgins' Eh? _EH_?"

"You did" Shaun said.

"Shut up!" Jun smacked him across the head, getting one on the arm back, he kicked the other in return "Anyway, are you guys virgins?"

Every single member burst out laughing.

"If you believe we are then sticking your head in a fire will ensure healthy hair" Kai said with a puerile expression. He looked so raw in naivety that others were considering alighting their hair there and then to achieve that full-bodied bounce to their tresses therefore being able to fling it over one shoulder and say 'Because _I'm_ worth it'.

XPXPXP

"Right, Mr. Kon, if you would like to follow me" The same woman as before asked with her friendly smile.

Rei's nerves were still shot from the interview but somehow he managed to compose himself, or at least made a decent effort to and walked, some would call it wobbled, after her. He had left his portfolio with Aoki-sama so he had to resist twisting the bottom of his shirt with his fidgeting hands. He tried distracting his mind by inspecting the paintings on the walls; he was sure he saw a Sesshu piece in Aoki-sama's office but didn't ask. Above the sharp taps of the woman's high heels falling onto the polished floor, Rei could hear the excited buzz of people ahead.

"Ok, this is to test your dancing ability, you will be tested on different areas of entertainment so Mr. Aoki can decipher who is the best suited. Once you step through the doors please go to the desk and get your number"

Rei nodded, brushing his hair behind his ear quickly afterwards. She bowed her head and paused as she walked past him.

"And relax"

Rei nodded more, figuring she was a wise woman, reaching a hand out to push the door open; the woman was already walking away. Once he had successfully managed to push the door open and walk through it (it had only taken him three tries), his eyes darted about for a desk, not noticing it was right beside him. Nibbling his bottom lip again, he heard a cough next to him. Turning to see what the noise was a pair of sky blue eyes greeted him "Whoa!" He screeched, leaping backwards.

"HI! DID I SCARE YOU?"

Rei's ears were ringing for some reason, it could've been the fact that someone just bellowed into his eardrums, then again maybe not "Sorry, what?"

"I'M MYSTEL! WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE PRETTY! ♥"

"I'M REI!" The neko-jin blinked, why was he shouting? Damn, he could practically hear those hearts. "Hi Mystel"

"COOL! CAN I CALL YOU MR. REINBOW?" His face looked like an emoticon, Rei had never seen someone actually look like one before, it was like this; 8D "THIS PLACE IS SO GREAT! I'M SO PUMPED! I'M READY TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Even fly" Rei muttered to himself.

"I LOVE YOU!" XD

"..._What…?_"

Mystel went flying off, flapping his arms and jumping about like it was nobody's business. Rei gawped after him, resisting the urge to go 'holy duck fluff', backing away until he collided with a firm body that was suspiciously squidgy in the chest area. Oh shit, that meant two things, either that the person he just bumped into was a girl or a man with man boobs also known as moobs.

"Ow, watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" He whirled around, bowing. "I wasn't watching where I was going and-" A shadow painted itself on the ground in front of him.

"Oh, it's just a kid" The same voice said with a sigh. Rei stared at the person's feet, it was obviously a girl and thankfully not a man with moobs who was looking to have a piece of him, and eventually his sight landed on her face only to have him flail backwards wildly.

"You're…. Ah!" He yelled informatively.

"Yes, I am Mariam, the lead vocalist of Seraphic Divine!" She smiled dazzlingly, flashing him a peace sign "And yes, I do own your ass"

"Eh-"

"Mariam, stop scaring the might-be-juniors" A man with red and black hair yawned from where he sat on a plastic chair. "Besides, I'm sure he was about to say 'You're…ah…too ugly for words'"

"Oh, Ozuma, you made a funny, you're getting castrated tonight" She said pleasantly, sending shivers down every male's spine at the looming threat. "You" She barked, turning back to Rei "Your name?"

"Rei Kon"

"Rei Kon, you are appealing, you shall go far" She nodded and walked off to join the rest of her band at the table to the side. Rei didn't know whether to blush or run back out to safety, seriously, was he the only sane person left in the world? A helper kindly pulled him away from the madness to the actual registration desk.

Mariam rested her arms on the table in front of her, watching as Kane tuned his guitar, he was sitting on the table with his legs crossed beneath him. The Alternative music band, Seraphic Divine consisted of five members. Mariam was the lead vocalist, Kane was another vocalist and second guitarist, Ozuma was the drummer, Gabriel was the bassist and Ariel was the lead guitarist. The last two were twins and were nicknamed King and Queen respectively. Why? No one except the band knew. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

"We just got to watch over the choreographer's for Aoki-sama, and pitch in when we want." Kane explained, shifting his blue hair from his eyes, tongue flickering over his lower lip "Does anyone else have a craving for cheese right now?"

"Kane, you've been having cravings for the past couple of days, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Mariam smirked, receiving a smack over the head with a magazine, she laughed at Kane's annoyed face "You are so pregnant! Oh make sure to tell King he's a daddy now"

"I can't get pregnant, wench" He hissed, with an arrogant tilt to his head, he smiled "You can though, and you _have_ put on weight lately, Ozuma you're a daddy now" He sang mockingly.

"3…2…1" Ozuma sighed, he did that a lot around his band, right on cue, Kane leap up with a girly shriek and sprinted off with the bluenette female hot on his heels. "So predictable"

"OhMyGodIAmSoNervousIsAnyoneElseNervousIReallyAm!" Someone babbled behind the neko-jin as he placed his hands over his ears "DoesThisSockMakeMyAnkleLookFat?"

"Jesus Christ, if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to be jailed for genocide" Rei heard a choreographer mutter. That really didn't help settle his nerves, mind you.

The ebony haired teen padded to the changing rooms, informed the tired looking man there of his size, waited a few moments then had a shirt and jogging bottoms shoved into his arms. Pointed to a vacant dressing cubicle, Rei sat down, back to the mirror. He rested his head back onto it and closed his eyes 'Damn it Kai, why didn't you tell me everyone would be on drugs?' He ran his hands over the soft material of the jogging bottoms and t-shirt, they were black with 'Aoki's creations' printed onto it in silver with a popular sporting company's logo beside it. An announcement sounded through the room, informing everyone that the next stage of the interviewing process would be acted in precisely fifteen minutes.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES! WHHEEEE! SO COOL!" He heard soon afterwards, he didn't need two guesses as to who that was.

Whimpering, Rei wished with all his might for everyone to calm the hell down as he changed into his, for lack of a better word, uniform.

(Space)

"5, 6, 7, 8" The dance instructor counted the eager occupants, some more than others, into the small dance routine after they had stretched and warmed up. This was how every dance interview went, start slow to give them confidence, then steadily make them think their backs are breaking. "Forward, spin. 1, 2, 3, 4. Turn, 5, 6, 7, 8"

Rei was fighting hard not to let his brain abandon him, damn this was easy. So, already having memorised the dance steps, he allowed his eyes to wander whilst his body continued valiantly on. He saw the spiky haired drug addict, uh, he meant blonde from earlier, surprised to see the boy dancing with ease, almost as though he was the wind itself. The loud background music was by C & M, the j-pop unit with the song called 'Back; Stop', Rei could see people mouthing along to the catchy, genki song out of the corners of his eyes.

A woman with black hair sauntered into the room, followed by a man with ridiculously spiked hair that fell over one of his eyes. The woman pushed her sunglasses up to rest atop of her silky locks as she made her way over to the littered table where the rest of her band were. She tapped Mariam with her water bottle, rolling her eyes when the bluenette gave a small snore, her twin ruffled Kane's hair, throwing himself into a vacant chair carelessly, propping his feet up onto the table.

"Seen any good ones so far?" King asked leisurely, his expression clearly informing everyone he thought the answer would be a 'no, they all suck'.

Queen rested against the table, running her eyes over the mass of dancers, immediately picking out the hopeless from the possibilities. "There's some," Ozuma smiled at the disbelief on the white haired man's face "Just watch if you don't believe me"

With a pout, King padded over to the front of the studio, hands wedged in his pockets as he viewed the talent (or lack of it in his mind) with a bored curiosity. Queen began braiding Mariam's hair, flicking her own ponytail over her shoulder as it got in her way to feel it brush her mid-back. "Yo, Gabby!"

King whirled around with a scowl; hardly anyone called him by his real name, why would they start now. Seeing Queen waving at him, he glared, ah so that was why he was called by his name "Yes, Ar-"

"Shut. It" She growled, sectioning another part of the sleeping girl's hair. She hated her real name; she had sworn her parents were drunk when they named her. King's wasn't so bad, infact, she thought it suited him, what with the white hair "Gabby, don't scare any of them"

He gave her an 'I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing' look and got a raised eyebrow and a 'I know you too well to believe that, idiot' look in return "Fine, fine…. spoil sport" He grumbled under his breath, smoothing out his t-shirt "Are they ready for real dancing now?"

"Just about" One of the numerous dance instructors's said, "Why, do you want to show them up?"

"Duh"

"Be our guest"

"Gladly!" He strutted forward, waving to someone off to the side to turn the music down, with his hand up in the air, he signalled for everyone to stop. Some of the candidates tripped over themselves in an effort to stop, eyes full of awe with whisperings of 'wow, it's him!'. "Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the warm up, because that was child's play. These sops have gone too easy on you, so get ready for a real work out. There's a simple dance routine I'm going to show you, we'll go through it step-by-step then you're on your own"

A series of nods and mumblings of agreement rumbled through the studio as King hand picked the next song, which was deliberately faster and darker sounding. Rei shifted so he could see the bassist clearer, fingers twitching to the music. He had to get this one right; he knew this one would be the real test. King quickly slipped into the air of a professional, his body twisting and turning in fast, delirious yet graceful movement. Rei smirked to himself. Dancing was the one thing he knew he could really do.

"He is such a show off" Kane commented loftily with detached affection, before jumping up, running to the front and striking his guitar along with the music.

"Look who's talking" Ozuma laughed. Mariam was still sleeping even though half of her hair was now in thin braids. Queen had her tongue between her teeth in concentration looking at the magazine opened on the desk every now and then.

King paced back and forth with Kane following, nodding now and then and pausing to correct some people's dace moves. Then he caught sight of Rei, and placed his hands on his hips, that kid was impressive. Squinting he mentally registered Rei's number '57' "He's good, eh?" He said to a choreographer near by.

"Yes, we've had our eye on him as well. Let's hope he exceeds in the other tasks"

King nodded, distracted, as he crossed the room. Kane bounced after him, crashing into the older man when he suddenly stopped "That hurt!" He exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. King slung his arm around the guitarist's shoulders as an apology and pulled him along.

After the dancing was over, Rei fell onto the bench in his dressing cubicle, breathing deeply as he wiped the sweat off his face. His head was still ringing from when Mystel had pounced onto him after they were allowed to stop dancing and screeched, "LET'S DO IIITTTT!" Only it was pronounced more like 'LET'S DO EEETTT!' Rei was sure the boy meant 'let's do our best' and decided that there were no sexual implications within the exclamation at all.

He had mixed feelings on today so far, the interview with Aoki Takao was plain nerve-racking, the dancing was great, but the people were strange. Not only did he had a blonde _thing_ loving up on him, but also he received hateful glares because he could dance so well, and don't forget when that same fat-ankle person said "OhMyGodYouAreSoSkinnyBiatch!" Then had a pair of fingers clicked in front of his face by said person. It was all, rather scary.

Groaning at the prospect of having to face such individuals again, he slid out of his sweaty clothes and back into his suit. He pinned his number to his jacket and frowned at his mussed hair. Thankfully, he had brought a small bottle of perfume (manly perfume, _really_) with him. When satisfied with his scent and overall appearance, he cautiously unlocked the door, pulling the light door back then stepping out, handing his used uniform to a helper nearby.

"Would all applicants make their way to room 489 B on the fifth floor. I repeat would all applicants make their way to room 489 B on the fifth floor for the vocal analysis process. Thank you"

"MR. REINBOW! LET'S WALK TOGETHER!"

"Hell no!" Rei cursed, quickly and stealthily slipping away before breaking into a full sprint. Anything to get away from that _thing_. He needed a familiar voice, badly. Jumping to the side and ducking behind a water dispenser, Rei pulled out a cell phone Kai had borrowed him, with demands to ring him as soon as the interview was over. He stared at it dumbfounded. Then he scrambled in his pocket for the instructions on how to call someone…_green button with a phone symbol_…. he smiled victoriously when he found it and punched in a familiar number.

"Moshi mosh, this is The Analogue Cup. Kenj-"

"Kenji! Help! S.O.S!"

The waiter started, hearing his friend's frantic voice "Eh? What's wrong?"

"I'm being…raped!" He blurted out, shut up, it wouldn't be fair if he had both amazing looks and amazing brains now would it?

"…." There was a long pause, then "Rei, babe, if you're enjoying it, it's not rape. Ok?"

"What makes you think I'm enjoying it?"

"Because one, you're not in tears or hysterically screaming. Two, you're on the phone to me, therefore not being raped. Three, I'd be the last person you'd phone if you were being raped because you know I'd end up more hysterical than you. Plus you're pretty breathless"

"Kenji, there's a mad…blonde…_thing_, jumping on me and calling me Mr. Reinbow!"

Kenji giggled "M-mr….R-reinbow?"

"Yeah" Rei frowned "Kenji stop laughing…. Ken-kenji!…S-st…" He sighed, waiting for his friend's giggles to die down "I hate you" He declared before hanging up with a huff or at least he tried to. With a bitter murmur to himself he raised the phone back to his ear "Shut up. Help me, how do I hang up dramatically on you?" After doing so, he summoned his courage and ran to the fifth floor.

XPXPXP

Now on their way to a magazine photo shoot after the interview on 'Sync' the band members were littered around the small mini-bus that was transporting them back and fore. They were having a rather exciting game of I-spy, that so far went as such; 'I spy with my little eye, something that starts with…. w!' 'Window' 'Ah, fuck'

"Um…. s…. s…sky?" Tyson guessed.

"Nope" Kai slumped down in his seat, head supported by his hand "That's already been said…what, five times?"

"Uh…shoes?" Max asked. Kai responded with a shake of his head.

"Damn it Kai, why must you always have the hardest ones" Tala fumed, leaning forward in his seat, arms folded on the one before him "S-Mr.Black?"

"S-moron" Kai answered. "Don't make up new words so they start with an S, just give up"

"Never!"

"Fine," Bryan said, despite Tala's previous cry of 'never!' and the fact the redhead was now flailing, offended at this "What is it?"

"Sweat stains" Kai replied pointing to the armpit of their driver.

"KAI! EW!" They flailed backwards, arms making a 'X' shape of distaste whilst Kai smirked proudly. The driver didn't hear, there was a window between him and the passengers.

The redhead got up and plopped himself beside his best friend, he smiled sweetly "Your solo was really good"

"I know," He teased, leaning back into the softness of the chair.

"You looked really good too, and I loved your guitar solo. And singing, I always love your singing. Do you need anything, foot rub, massage, spare liver, first born child?"

Ok, that was just odd. Kai stared at him for a couple of minutes, that guiltless smile never leaving the guitarists face, then his own face brightened with realisation "I'm not talking to you"

Tala pouted at the cold shoulder he received "Oh come on, it wasn't just me who stole Rei!"

"No. Go away" Since when had he become this childish?

"But I love you!" He whined in all earnest.

"No" Kai said, turning away and crossing his arms to glare out of the window.

"But…I only wanted to make sure he was good for you, I was caring about you!" Tala said confused, he had good intentions at heart, dammit, good intentions!

"No. I don't like you anymore" Kai uttered simply.

"…" Tala done a marvellous impression of a bewildered frog as he looked at the back of the singer's head helplessly. He then stomped his foot and waved his arms "Well, I don't like you either!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Fine!"

"Brilliant!"

"Outstanding!"

"…well…nyah!" Tala turned his nose up into the air, unable to think of any more synonyms "Move then!"

"I was sitting here before you!" Kai hissed, turning around to face the redhead.

Bryan, Max and Tyson groaned before moving away and into their own conversations. The argument was nothing to worry about; they were just being immature, as always.

"So? I happen to like this seat!"

"So do I!" Kai stated irksomely "I was here first!"

"…. Fine! I'm going!" Tala shot up, banged his head on the low ceiling and stumbled away with as much dignity as he could. Kai jerked his head away back to the window dramatically, pulling a face.

"…Lead guitarist?" Kai said stiffly.

"Yes, lead vocalist?" Tala replied just as harsh, turning to face Kai.

"Did you really go through all that trouble just for me?"

"Tch…no" Tala scratched the back of his head "Yes. Maybe. Wait. What? Sweat stains" He nodded confidently.

"Honest?" Kai sat up, arm resting on top of his seat as his body twisted so he could see the redhead better.

Somewhere between shifting his weight from one foot to the other and muttering about global warming, Tala nodded. Kai smiled.

"Do you want to sit, by me, maybe?"

Tala shrugged before bounding over and settling beside Kai, grabbing his hands and chattering excitedly about this gorgeous new outfit he saw yesterday. A lot of nods, smiles and awed sounds passed between them for the rest of the journey. Bryan declared suicide, Max openly thought about transferring to another band and Tyson repeatedly hit his head against a window.

"We're here!" Tala squealed, pulling Kai after him as they raced to the building, leaving the saner trio in the mini-bus.

"Ah, there you all are" Edisu beamed over the cup of coffee he had in his hands, the band stared at it wantonly.

"Coffee?" Max enquired, reaching out for it. "Let's kill him for it"

"Yes, let's"

"Heh, come on guys, get to work" Edisu chuckled, but took a step back nonetheless "Guys?"

"You heard the man! Now!" Momiji ordered in his patiently scary way, glaring them away. "You owe me your life, Ed'" The blonde grinned at the manager and tugged him along; although a head shorter Momiji was very daunting. Sitting in the band's room, Momiji flicked through a personal, leather bound planner and flipped forward a few pages "Don't forget, shooting of the new music video is in three weeks. Please be prepared"

A mumbling of answers rang through out the room "Don't forget the radio interview later either please, it starts at 8: 30 and ends by 9." Edisu added. Momij smiled and left the room to talk with the shoot people, Edisu soon following to discuss the terms of agreement. "Be there early"

As soon as the door closed, Kai let out a big sigh "Damn, I was hoping to pick up Rei"

"His interview should be ending soon, if you're lucky he'll phone you while we're on our way to the radio station" Tala gave a strangled cry as his necklace got caught in his jacket buttons. Max, ducking below the widely waving arms, quickly freed the redhead "Thanks Barbie"

Max glowered "Don't. Call. Me. That" Tyson immediately moved far from the blonde since it was he who started the nickname.

Kai stretched momentarily, grabbing his first set of clothes and changing into them, singing to himself. "Who's the photographer this time?"

"Ah, that short dude with glasses"

Kai wrinkled his nose "Him? He likes fan service way too much. So I apologise in advance to whoever I have to molest"

"There's just something about you that people hanker after, ha, remember that one person, Wyatt? Damn Kai, he adored you"

Kai, declaring that he was finished, walked out of the room. Tala glanced at the others and shrugged, grinning, "He must still be touchy about that. You know Kai, resident diva"

"No, that's you"

XPXPXP

Rei clenched his eyes tight, letting go of a shaky breath knowing that impatient looks where probably being thrown at him right now. 'Imagine no one, no one, just Driger' Was his sacred mantra at the moment, licking his dry lips he began to sing quietly, trembling lightly. He mentally squirmed, his voice wasn't strong enough, and he had to stop being so nervous. He thought back to words Kai had told him, but it only made him feel guilty for not living up to his partner's expectations.

Rei detached his thoughts from his singing, thinking of something else, anything else. He thought of that particular time he only had red light bulbs and refused to turn his lights on until he could buy new bulbs because his flat looked scary. He thought about Kenji telling him about that college student with a dreamy expression and he thought about being able to collapse into Kai's arms as soon as he was able to after all of this.

An interviewer opened his mouth to allow Rei to stop singing but Mr. Aoki quickly stopped him with a stern look. The neko-jin was singing with his eyes shut tight and his hands fisted by his sides, nerves. Aoki frowned, nerves were a killer in his type of business, but the ebony haired male in front of him could capture many fans hearts with his innocent aura.

"Ok, that's enough" He barked, finally putting Rei out of his misery "Thank you Mr. Kon" Rei bowed, replied a thank you in return and hurried out, only to be pulled aside by some workers and shoved in front of a camera. He smiled.

The photographer peered around the camera to stare at him.

"…What?" Rei asked nervously, fussing with the bottom of his jacket.

"Yo, kid. This isn't a passport photo, give me some sex"

Rei coloured "Eh?"

"You know sex, like this guy" He pulled out a magazine that had Kai's face in the centrefold, looking intensely moody. He pointed to the picture "Sex"

"…" Rei agreed it was indeed sex. Nice sex. He shook his head, nice sex? What the -? It was better than nice! Noticing the photographer had put the magazine back onto the table and pushing thoughts of lunging at him shouting 'gimme the sex', Rei posed. Tilting his head at an angle, trying not to blink.

"Better. Much better" After taking a photo, the unnamed man said, "Well done, you may go. And remember!" He shouted after the neko-jin "Let the sex be with you"

Nodding with a pained smile, Rei moved as quickly as he could off the set. Seeing the helpful woman ahead, he sighed in relief. "Hello" He sighed politely "Thank--WAHSTA!"

"MR REINBOW!" Mystel sat up after flinging himself at the dark haired teen and brushing away happy tears "I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!"

"Can you…uh…stop shouting? Talk normally?" Rei groaned, putting a hand to his head as he sat up, Mystel didn't move off of him.

"Yes of course my good man, what was I thinking? How was one's interview, mine was flabbergasting, as one should know. Ahahaha. I still love you, you shall marry me one day and our children shall run free, like Yorkshire terrier's over the wild, snowy mountains of Egypt"

"On second thought. Shout" Rei pleaded, wondering if there were such things as wild mountains in Egypt. He knew there was no snow for sure.

"IMPREGNATE ME!"

Rei collapsed back onto the floor, sobbing into his own arms.

Mystel paused, poking Rei's cheek and gasping "OH MY GOD! I'VE KILLED HIM! HOW CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF? BABY, DON'T LEAVE ME!" He pulled Rei up and cradled the bewildered thing in his arms "MR. REEEEINBOW!" He cried tilting his face upwards theatrically as though his entire world had just been destroyed "TAKE ME INSTEAD! I NEVER EVEN KNEW HIS NAME!"

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes, muttering "Yes you do"

Mystel gasped, chocked on the sudden intake of air, spluttered then cried "BABY! YOU CAME BACK! LET US SEX EACH OTHER IN JOY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"

"Please let go of me" Rei deadpanned.

"I WAS SO COLD WITHOUT YOU" The blonde shrieked, pulling Rei's top in anguish, tears streaking his face before he buried his face into Rei's chest. The neko-jin looked around, smiling awkwardly as people stopped and stared.

"Um, there, there" He patted Mystel on the back "Um, hey look on the bright side, at least …uh…" He chewed the inside of his cheek as the blonde continued to cry uncontrollably "Hey…at least you have, uh, nice shoes"

Mystel sat up and looked at his shoes "They are aren't they? I wasn't sure whether to go for the black or the red, but yo, what's life without colour?" Catching sight of Rei's stunned face, Mystel giggled "Oops"

"…!"

"Heheh, so…. like my acting skills?"

"…. You…. y-you were just acting all along…a-all along?"

"Well…yes" Mystel stood up, brushed his clothes down and turned back to face Rei "Should I run now or stand here and let your glare kill me?"

"You!" Rei jumped up, hands fisted by his sides "You embarrassed me and stalked me just because you were _acting_? You pretended to love me and call me Mr. _Reinbow_?"

Mystel nodded.

Rei growled.

"Would you prefer it was all real?" The half Egyptian asked calmly, smiling sympathetically "I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you. Try not to be too upset"

A vein in Rei's forehead twitched. His jaw was set rigidly and he couldn't even talk from anger. He just stood there. Unblinking. Twitching. Generally being angry.

Mystel sighed, taking hold of Rei's upper arm and leading him away from the people who were still staring to the very woman Rei was about to thank earlier on "Oh my, my rejection of his love has traumatized the poor thing. Look after him" He told her, slapping the tanned male on the back once then walking off.

"Sir? Are you ok, sir?" She asked worriedly, Rei muttered something and she leaned closer to hear him "What was that?"

"Get an ambulance"

"Are you hurt, sir?"

"It's not for me!" Rei hissed, spinning around and chasing after Mystel, who screamed and ran as soon as he saw him.

The poor woman searched her pockets and pulled a cigarette out "Just a week more until I leave. Just a week more until I leave"

XPXPXP

Max, Kai and Tyson laughed on the sidelines as they secretly watched Tala and Bryan's paired photo shoot. Bryan had already been shouted at five times for looking at his fingernails and Tala was asked constantly if he had a fever.

"Oh this is good, I was hoping he'd make them do fan service"

"That photographer really is a pervert" Max said dryly, raising an amused eyebrow as Tala leant against the bassist. Kai wolf whistled loudly, causing the photographer to squawk as Tala moved at the last minute, face flushed and furious as he retorted.

"Shut up! Come on, where are you hiding? You buggers, wait until I-"

"Tala" Momiji warned, with a stony face.

The redhead made his way back to Bryan, still grumbling. Momiji clicked his tongue in annoyance as another wolf whistle made Tala react again. Slamming his papers down, the blonde walked to where the dividing wall was to peer around. Tyson saw him coming and quickly pushed the other two to run away, giggling under their breaths.

"Ah, it's so fun to wind them up" Tyson gasped out as they snuck around the studio to stand innocently a few feet behind the photographer. Momiji glared when he saw them, they waved back like good little children.

After the shoot, the band was waiting outside for the bus to arrive, wrapped up against the cold night air. Bryan looked warily up at the sky and pulled the hood of his coat up, sticking his hands into the deep pockets. Tala glanced at him and asked in a confused tone "Are your ears cold?"

"No"

"Oh, ok" The redhead crossed his arms against his chest and cuddled himself for warmth; maybe Bryan was trying to make a fashion point. Kai grumbled to himself, standing dramatically against the wall as he tried to get over the trauma of the fan service he just had to endure. His track of thought at the moment went along the lines of something like this 'Death, death, death, oh woe, alas and Yorick' Shakespeare came in use for something it seemed. Now, fans were going to be pairing him up with another band member having wars with other fans of a different pairing over Which Couple Is Oh My God So Canon! He slipped down the wall, nails digging into the brick as he slid down it, handsomely of course. Oh the endless abyss of dark doom that was his life.

The others didn't seem to notice this however, so, for good measure, he rolled over and flung an arm over his eyes. Still nothing.

"Kai, there's an arthropod on you"

"Say insect like everyone else, plebian" Kai hissed. "Wait. What?"

"Insect. You. On. Leg" Max explained in a way Kai's tired brain would understand "Bakatari"

Kai jumped up and hopped on one leg whilst shaking the other in an attempt to get what ever it was off him "Hey, get off the leg, bug! Do you know who I am?" He asked glaring at his kneecap. The bug, which turned out to be a fly, flew away in fear. Or so Kai thought. "Yeah, and don't touch me again! Rapist!"

"Kai, it didn't have sex with you"

"Well…. it's a molester then!" He glared up at the sky where he had last seen the fly.

Max moved that little bit further from him.

Kai then slumped back to the floor with a face akin to an infant who had just been told his bed had been sold to charity and wasn't it nice that he could help others? Tala patted the bluenette's head, because it would help. He waved at the assistants and other Very Important People's when they shook their heads exasperated, this band would be the demise of them. "It's here! It's here, it's here, it's here!" Tyson cried, jumping up and down on the spot. Happy to get from the cold, he rushed up to the door and hurried in straight away, cuddling up to a corner with his thin legs tucked underneath him. Max slid in after him, unbothered by the weather. Kai had found a stray dog and was busy talking to it about his depressing life.

"They don't understand. No one. I am alone. All alone. Only you beside me. Oh …what is your name again?" The dog tilted its head "That doesn't really help" Tala walked away. His friend was cute, but it was freezing, therefore he had to leave him to fend for himself. The redhead looked back at the youngest Russian and said goodbye for what could be the last time, poor Kai, he was so young. Max pulled Tala into a chair, rolling his eyes at his band mate's idiotic personality as the guitarist stared mournfully out of the window.

"He was such a good person," He told the youngest two desolately "So talented"

"Tala, seriously now, have you been slipping something into your food?" Tyson smiled at Max and Tala's conversation and curled up more, sweet warmth.

Tala tried to appear above suspicion "No?"

Bryan put one foot into the bus only to notice Kai still saying goodbye with a tender smile on his face, Bryan scoffed and pulled the defiant boy in front and pushed him into the bus. Kai squawked and flattened himself against the window to watch his new found friend disappear around the corner with a wag of his tail.

That, in itself, was quite a heartbreaking scene.

XPXPXP

The door had only just opened when Rei flung himself into Kai's arms, fingers curling into the material of his undoubtedly expensive shirt. Kai automatically held the younger close as a reflex, shuffling forward and nudging the door shut with his hip. "Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, cupping Rei's face and bring it up to see his eyes. Rei whined and tried to go back to hiding in Kai's arms but Kai held steady.

Rei didn't know what to say first, he felt so dizzy and surreal. The whole situation he was in was suddenly realised, he just had a once in a lifetime interview and might have screwed it up, he was dating the most popular idol in Japan and because of his dancing skills a few more people in the world now hated his guts. It felt laughable. But, what should he say to Kai? 'Oh I'm fine, nothing is wrong I just missed you' or 'I screwed up and let you down big time'? In the end there was only one thing he could say. "I want ice cream"

Kai sighed and pulled Rei into a comforting hug "You think you did that bad, huh?"

Rei nodded slightly, head resting on Kai's strong shoulder, feeling the bluenette's hands wound around his waist and brushing the small of his back soothingly. After moving to sit, the elder placed soft kisses on the side of the neko-jin's neck and murmured some more relaxing words. "First, my interview was just so bad, he asked me questions I couldn't answer and when it came to the 'do you have any experience?' question, I kind of just pulled my hair out! The dancing wasn't bad but I could hear people talking about me and also I think these two guys from Seraphic Divine were turned on by each other so _that_ was distracting and then – oh wait, I had this blonde guy calling me Mr. Reinbow and loving up on me and he wouldn't bugger off—and then Kenji said I was enjoying being raped and a guy told me to be sex and scary red lights of my apartment and _then_-"

Kai gazed at the boy in some weird mix of awe, love and dumfounded blinking. Knowing Rei would soon either make himself pass out from not breathing or hit his face with his wildly moving hands, Kai slid forward and pressed his lips determinedly against Rei's. Taking his opportunity to make it deeper and intense and just as Rei began to melt into the kiss, he pulled away. Rei pouted up at him, taking hold of his jacket and jerking him forward so their lips would meet again. Kai's eyes went wide at the sudden movement, then he smirked, curling an arm around Rei's waist.

"I'll tell you when you can pull back!" Rei growled quietly, moving closer and hoping to sink in the warmth. Kai's hand fell from Rei's waist to a hip where he massaged the clothed skin.

"How demanding of you" Kai remarked, keeping his eyes locked on the youngest as Rei climbed onto his lap. The neko-jin flashed him a smile, hooking his arms around the bluenette's neck, leaning forward and taking hold of Kai's bottom lip in-between his teeth, tongue flickering out to apologise to the reddened skin afterwards. Kai's smirk wouldn't disappear off his face and for some reason it was endearing to the raven-haired boy. The eldest tenderly placed small kisses on the red full lips, barely touching each other even though they both felt the want of the other through the short-lived actions. Kai moved one of Rei's arms from around his neck and grasped his hand, intertwining them. "They'd be stupid to not want you"

Rei paused, fleetingly gazing at Kai before setting his gaze off to the side, looking down slightly. He felt Kai's free hand brushing through his ebony locks and smiled gently "If they are stupid, at least eat ice cream with me?"

Kai laughed "Fool" And drew the shorter in, kissing his forehead and resting his cheek on top of Reis head "Of course I will."

"No matter how much?"

Kai scrunched up his face "I can't eat too much, I can't afford to get fat," He added, jabbing Rei's side. The tanned male squawked, brushing his partner's hand away only to have it return and start tickling him. He swung away laughing and smacked Kai across the head softly "What? What did you just do? Prepare to die!"

Rei grinned, sticking his tongue out when Kai lunged at him, immediately squealing with laughter and bouncing off the sofa straight after. Kai turned his head as his eyes followed Rei hiding behind the curtain. Kai shook his head and dragged a hand down his face, trying hard to resist a smile when a giggle emitted from behind the drapery.

"Oh no, where has Rei gone?" Kai deadpanned, pushing himself up and stretching slightly before crossing his arms and staring at the lump hidden within the curtain "I have no idea and after I wanted to give him a present too, I'm so disappointed"

Rei's head emerged from the cream drapery "Present?" He smiled hopefully, the rest of his body slowly coming into view.

Kai raised his eyebrows "Yes. Present" He opened his arms signalling for the neko-jin to come closer. He did so gladly and buried his face into Kai's chest, circling his arms around the singer's waist. Kai kissed the top of Rei's locks and placed his arms around the boy protectively "There you go"

"This is my present?" Rei looked up at the expressive scarlet eyes.

"What, you're disappointed?" Kai looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Rei satisfied himself with just inhaling Kai's scent and enveloping himself in the warmth whilst the bluenette was busy thinking. "Ah, I know" Kai moved back slightly and slipped a silver ring off his pinkie finger and picked Rei's right hand up "There"

Rei glanced up at Kai before lowering his sight back to his hand, his baby finger now the proud owner of the silver ring that was shaped like the infinity sign. "Kai, you don't have to -"

"Yeah, I know that. But I said I had a present for you didn't I?" Still seeing Rei hesitate over the obviously dear ring, Kai muttered "Besides, it was too small for me, so you can have it with your girly hands"

"I do not have girly hands," Rei laughed, playfully pushing Kai away "You are just jealous that my hands are prettier than yours!" As if to prove his point, Rei flailed them crazily in the air.

Kai caught one of the waving hands by the wrist and examined it "Not if you keep on biting your nails"

Rei pouted upon hearing this and mumbled about how he was trying to quit but it was so hard, then he lost focus as Kai dropped kisses onto the inside of his wrist. Rei discreetly bit his lip, his wrist was one of his weak points and he found it a raw show of intimacy, moist lips moving over his pulse. He bit his lips harder when Kai's tongue fluttered out of his mouth and ran along one of the veins.

Kai peeked up at Rei through his bangs with a come-hither smirk that made hundreds upon hundreds of knees go weak everyday His lips shifted past the neko-jin's flesh and his tongue swept along the inside before he suddenly dropped the hand and pulled Rei flush against his body. He breathed against the ebony haired youth's lips, caressing the base of the boy's neck as he watched Rei's eyes slowly close. He furthered inwards, shortening the miniscule distance and brushing his lips against Rei's, his eyes tracing the beautiful person in front of him.

Rei groaned, opening his eyes slightly to peer at the elder. Kai smiled at the silent pleading and pressed his lips heatedly against Rei's, scraping and moving and full of passion. It was times like these that Rei thought 'I love you' in-between breaths wouldn't sound corny or false, it was intense and real and every moment made his heart stop and start again. Any coherent thoughts went flying out of his mind however, when Kai pulled him further into a demanding kiss. He responded hungrily, his hands moving to fist into Kai's hair. The dual hair's tongue came into action again, talented and sensual as it danced around Rei's.

When parted for air, they still kept insanely close, grips tight and possessive and with that under lying of _never leave me_ and _don't stop_. Kai cupped Rei's face, caressing a cheek with his thumb, staring into the light eyes darkening with a mixture of feelings. To actually say 'I love you' was such a massive and colossal thing that many over looked. _I love you_ is everything and nothing in one tear and smile, it's a curse and a dream, it could be a man's undoing or the beginning of his life. To say those three words was to speak of danger. How many have walked this path and found themselves alone and with no directions at the end of the road? Kai quickly returned to his activities, making Rei gasp and moan those pure sounds for his ears only. Rei's eyes were like poison; he couldn't look at them for to long because Kai knew that Rei was waiting for those three words. Those three words he couldn't give him. Why? Because he didn't believe them. 'I love you', doesn't mean 'I'm _in_ love with you'.

Rei shuddered when Kai's hand slipped underneath the back of his shirt, cold meeting with warm to create a bold connection. The younger focused on the sweet spot above Kai's Adam's apple, his lips latching onto skin and nibbling. His tongue flitted down his pale throat and worked on the hollow at the base, dropping kisses here and there. He smiled sweetly when Kai's hands explored further, his skin smooth and silky against Rei's.

Then the phone rang.

Rei tripped over himself in shock, becoming pale when he realised the sound and debated on running away screaming at the top of his lungs when he realised who could be calling them. Kai blinked at the empty space Rei was occupying just a few seconds ago only to find the neko-jin was walking quickly out of the living room.

"Rei, your phone is ringing"

"Yes. I know" He walked quicker.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No"

"Ok, I will then"

"Kai-" Rei ran back into the room to see Kai picking up the phone.

"Hello? …What? …You rang me and ask who I am, that's rude don't you think? If anything, I should demand to know who you are. Jerk"

Rei gawped at his boyfriend and waved his arms frantically in an attempt to steal the phone away. Kai lifted one of his legs and used it to keep Rei away from him as he continued chatting to whoever was on the line "Kaaaaaai!"

"Yes that was Rei… Eh? You still don't know my name after he just moaned it? …Yes, moaned…. you have a sick mind"

The neko-jin sighed, "That's Kenji then"

"You're Kenji? Who's Kenji, Rei?" Kai questioned, "You're Rei's friend? Oh, hi, I'm Rei's …person"

Rei gave up and sat down on the floor, leaning his head back onto the sofa "He knows about us Kai. He is my best friend after all"

"Oh. Rei just said you know we're dating"

Rei could hear the silence on the line when Kenji figured he was talking to Kai Hiwatari, and then came the fan girl screams. Kai quickly passed the phone to Rei after that, not knowing whether to stare at the phone or smile as 'WARGH AKAKAKA. KAI. LOVE. YOU. I. MUAH. OH MY GOD!' bellowed from it. Rei flushed, embarrassed at his friend as he snatched the phone and bared his teeth in an attempt to not slam the phone onto the floor and jump on it.

"Kenji!" He whispered, it was a scary whisper, "Next time I'll see you, I'll be carrying a knife"

Kai looked around quickly and sighed, relieved, seeing no knives any where near him. The next thing he knew, Rei collapsed backwards onto the floor, kicking it and flailing his legs. Kai smiled, patting Rei's head.

Rei smiled at him before returning to threatening Kenji about ruining 'A Moment' whilst Kenji was asking what Kai was wearing over and over. Kai relaxed back into the sofa, resting his head on a hand and fiddling with the sleeve of his black jacket. Then he heard Rei's friend screaming something or another and Rei turned slowly to him with a sombre expression. Kai wondered what on earth was going on now. "He wants you to sing," He said dryly, lifting the phone up "Please do, he won't shut up otherwise"

Kai blinked. Confusion made eyes dry you see. Rei crawled closer and leapt up onto the sofa next to the bluenette, kneeling and glaring at the phone. Kai blinked again.

Then he started to sing, it was hardly heard at first but got louder. Rei sniffed silently, listening to his lover's voice, singing a slow song. He was always awed by Kai's voice, the way he controlled the notes and how he was able to switch from high to low. It seemed like whatever he sang was something he knew about, something important and secret so the listener always felt as though he was confessing the darkest and most precious moments and thoughts of his life. Rei figured that it was the special thing that set Kai's voice apart from other great singers, that it was something that a person felt was being shared between themselves and Kai even in a concert fully packed. His voice made the song come alive, and Rei was always shocked by it. It looked so natural for Kai to be singing as well, he put no effort into it and was actually nosing through a magazine.

When Kai finished, he cleared his throat a little then did his 'Bakatari' smile that made Rei stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself becoming a fangirl. Kenji didn't take Rei's unspoken advice and squealed long and hard then shouted about 'wow' and 'sexy' and 'please to become my toy for the night?' Rei promptly hanged up declaring loudly that only he was allowed to have Kai as a toy for the night, thank you very much!

Kai looked out of the window pretending to be offended at being called a 'toy', then turned to gaze at Rei sharply, a grin unfurling onto his face. "Wait, wouldn't you be my toy? Being the…" He pondered for a nice way to say submissive one "Girl of the relationship and all"

Rei gawped for a few seconds then pouted and head butted the elder. Kai gasped, clutching his head. "Serves you right"

"My head. My beautiful head. I will eat your soul"

Rei immediately ran away, giggling and throwing dangerous things behind him like cushions. "No, wah, away, away from me you scurvy cur'!"

Kai beamed, reaching out for Rei's arm "No, you know you want me to catch you!"

"And why would I want that?" Rei questioned, walking backwards, his hands held up like some sort of defence.

"Because then, I will hug you and kiss you and say nice things and make you laugh" Kai nodded "And you will submit to all of that because I am God, and you are unable to resist me"

"Maybe I'm an atheist," Rei said cheekily.

"Maybe I'm just so hot you'll do it anyway. Ok, drop out the maybe"

"Egotistical, aren't we?" Rei cocked a brow but felt warm and fuzzy from the playful banter and deliberately slowed down so Kai would catch him and do the things he just promised he would. "You're not all that, you know"

Kai stopped and stood straight "What? Are you blind? If possible, I would have sex with me" He made a face, reconsidering those words "Wait, no, that's not right. I meant to say I'm so all that, no-" He frowned.

Rei raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Oh stuff it, I think the main point here is that I am God and you are my Jesus"

Rei laughed, "That means I'm your son"

"No, then you're…Gabriel? Hah, yes! No! Wait, um…ok, ok I got it. I'm God and you are a sheep-no a lamb"

"Why?" Rei was pretty sure his boyfriend had no logic, he was also sure that he really loved that about him.

"He always asks for lambs--actually we should stop talking about God before someone gets insulted and what not. I am Kai and you are Rei"

The neko-jin was engulfed by squiggly feelings in his stomach and silly happy things when Kai finally pulled him into his embrace and did all the things he had promised to. Rei sighed blissfully, "I think I can handle that. Being Kai and Rei is the best thing to be"

Kai agreed wholeheartedly with a kiss.

XPXPXP

Oliver's friendly face was the first thing Enrique saw when he woke up in his apartment. The green haired man must have let himself in again with his spare set of keys; he sat up and yawned, staring blearily at his lover "Sorning saybe"

"Want to say that again?" Oliver asked, pushing Enrique's bangs from his eyes.

"Morning baby" He repeated, drawing his arms around the petite singer and rocking slightly back and forth until his eyes found strength to stay open.

"Morning, Johnny said he has something important to tell us at band practice today. So you better get up" He smiled as Enrique placed soft kisses on his face, eyes closing when lips found another soft pair.

"Don't want to go to practice, let's ditch it"

"No, we've already done that before, and Robert blew his top"

"I bet Johnny didn't mind seeing Robert blowing"

Oliver was rendered speechless between amusement and plain mortification. "I…just…I don't know what to say to that"

Enrique immediately saw that as a victory and grinned into the green hair, taking in its fresh scent "Ah, Johnny never has anything important to say anyway, as long as it's not about Ineluctable Lies that is" He added sarcastically.

Oliver frowned "I know good rivalry makes improvement but the rivalry between the two bands is just too much"

"Between the bands? Heh, more like between Johnny and Kai"

"I really miss it"

Enrique opened his eyes at the soft, sadly spoken words and cupped his lover's face "Miss what, Ollie?"

"Being good friends with them, with everyone. When we were all juniors it was just fun, but as soon as we debuted, it's all about 'who can stay on top longest' and 'who will be the first to fall'. In this business, fun is watching your rivals fall"

Enrique bit his bottom lip, staring into those blue-violet eyes that shone with clarity "I know, but it doesn't have to mean that for all of us. To me, fun means you, and you equals us and us equals bed and you know what bed equals. See where I'm going with this?"

"Idiot" Oliver reddened and threw his arms around his boyfriend before pulling back "Get up, I just realised we're wasting time. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast while you get ready" He kissed his cheek and padded out of the room.

Only being five minutes late, but having to listen to Johnny's grumbling for another ten, Oliver and Enrique sat down to hear this 'important' news. "So, as you know, there's a competition coming up soon in Aoki-sama's company?"

"Is this about Kai? Dude I swear, you like, love him"

Johnny stopped in his pacing, turning to glare at his band mate "_What_?"

"Unrequited love" Enrique explained cleanly, one arm around Oliver as he slouched in his seat "We know you and Kai used to be great friends as juniors, so why-"

"Shut up!" Johnny hissed, grabbing the blonde by the collar, his face snarling "Don't you ever talk about Hiwatari and _those_ days again!"

Enrique flinched but stared determinedly back "I'll talk about what I want!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Say that louder, you bastard!"

"Fine, I fucking will! I'll talk about what I want! Hear that, you Scottish asshole!" Enrique pushed the guitarist away, springing up and grabbing his collar, both pushing and sneering at each other.

"You fucking fag'!"

"Dumb bastard!"

"Oh go break a nail!"

"Go screw Robert!"

"Stop it!" Oliver shouted, watching in frustrated horror as the elder men started fighting and screaming obscenities at each other "What has gotten into you two?" He asked angrily, looking between them, "I hate it when we fight, we're supposed to be a team, and all you two can do is shout at each other and say awful words! No wonder Ineluctable Lies are better in the charts, they actually work together!" He chocked out "For God's sake I'm sick of it. Johnny, we know you have a temper but don't take it out on us! We're the people you are supposed to come to for comfort not fights, I understand that the past must hurt you but don't kill us for it!"

Johnny let go of Enrique roughly, taking one step back.

"And you!" Oliver rounded on his partner "You should know better! Weren't you just agreeing that you don't want it this way? Or were you lying to me? Because that is what it certainly seems like!"

"I wasn't lying to you" Enrique said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Robert walked in, flicking through some lyric sheets when he looked up, evaluated the situation and placed a hand on the shortest man's shoulder "Calm down, French fry" Oliver scowled at the nickname but went and sat down, crossing his leg over the other and huffing. "Enrique, Johnny. As your manager, I don't expect this sort of behaviour or bitch fights. However, as your friend I see it coming. Pull yourselves together and apologise. Now" He barked after a few moments waiting.

"Yeah, sorry about, you know saying that crap"

"And, I guess, I'm sort of sorry for …yeah, I wouldn't have said it if I meant it. I'm fine with you and Ollie" They smiled at each other before rushing forward and hugging. Oliver tried not to smile, really he did, but he couldn't help it and ended up leaping onto the both of them, resulting in the three of them crashing onto the floor in an array of limbs.

"Robby?" Enrique cooed, as three sets of eyes turned to look at the band manager and also their bassist. Robert shook his head and stepped back as they held out their arms, or the arms that they could get free in a gesture for him to join the hug.

"No"

"Pleassssseeee?" Oliver whined.

The couple looked to Johnny who sighed but grinned and said "Come here you old sod!" Robert found his feet dragging him forwards whilst his brain shrieked unwillingly. Soon they were a mass of four men, being not very manly, and giggling.

"Kyyyaaaaaa! This is so nice!" Oliver sighed happily "I feel much better after a good hug!"

Enrique stared at his lover before bounding on top of him exclaiming 'CUTE' at the top of his voice. Remembering they actually all came here to talk about something important, they got up off the floor and sat in chairs, naturally since that is what chairs are for.

Johnny rearranged his bandana and turned to face all of his band members and shrugged lightly, running one hand through the back of his hair, inspecting his shoes then the ceiling. The rest fidgeted nervously, having a feeling that whatever Johnny was about to say wasn't very good. Looking back at them, the redhead tried to smile.

"Anyway, It is about Kai, but what I meant to say is--We have to duet with Ineluctable Lies for a performance in the competition"

_Oh snap._

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: I love you Mystel, not really, but very much so. Yay. 

To my anonymous reviewers thank you so much! I love you all! The reviewsmake me laugh and smile and don't think for a second I don't appreciate them just because I can't reply to you! (Insert a billion hearts here)

A useless side note. I was really intrigued about why people call homosexuals 'faggots' I mean, hello why call them a bundle of sticks? So I actually did some research into it. Basically America perverted the general meaning. The end. So when Johnny called Enrique a 'fag' it's not as bad as you might think, because I really don't see this as an insult after finding out the meaning, it's pathetic.

On another useless note, I also learnt the word Necrophilia today. Seriously, the meaning disgusted me. Then I thought 'oh, good song title' so yeah. Also, cats are evil. I am close to hating them. First, one almost kills me when I was a baby, then one _scrammed me across my wrist _for stopping it becoming road kill. Gah. Evil.

(cough)AndIt'sMyBirthdayOnThe11thOfJuly(cough) Sweet sixteen, here I come!

So as a birthday present, would you please review and shower me with love? (Is very subtle) XD; I PRECIOUS YOU ALL! Yes, even you random person who I love, who will leave without writing me a review/ birthday gift : D But seriously, try to review because it makes me really happy and I'd love you a lot for it.

♥ It's 3:51 AM and I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.


End file.
